The myth of the Dragon Rider
by melo'orukidea
Summary: 10 years ago a myth about a man who rides a Dragon was born, creating an unsettling feeling among the Vikings. But when a new part of the rumor arrives at Berk, Astrid and her group decide to go on a quest to find the truth behind this legend. What they didn't expect, however, was that they would find way more than what they were looking for.
1. Dragon child

**Okay guys, this is my first story. Took me a while to understand how works (I needed to add some things to the chapter oops) so that's why I'm adding this part just now. Well, first of all I know this first part it will remind you of the Dragon King fanfiction by ButterflyKika, but I do swear that I'm not hijacking her plot. I did got some ideas from it but I'll work on it in a different way, so please don't misunderstand my intentions alright? If the author reads this herself, I hope she understands that she actually inspired me. So here it goes**

~#~

The darkness had fallen on the Nordic lands, making the animals and humans retire themselves for a night of good rest. However, not all seek slumber after the sunset. Some see the night as an opportunity to make some luck out of their malicious deeds. In a forest way away from the closest civilization of Vikings, a numerous flock of dragons rested in their many peculiar ways. Monstrous Nightmares curled into themselves, Gronckles snoring close to the rocks, Deadly Nadders across the place nested as birds. Those among many others which found peace in those unknown lands untouched by human hands, resting assured of their safety. But among the trees and bushes several eyes watched the flock, every single glare with an evil intent towards those magnificent creatures. The men stepped closer slowly, on a devilish ambush. The dragons not aware not even a bit of the danger. But the hunters were not the only eyes on the forest watching the Dragons in their sleep. A pair of vivid green orbs watched cautiously every step those humans were given towards the dragons, and as he sensed their intentions on the air, his pupils turned into slits as a threatened feline. A low growl formed in his chest. A dark shadow moved behind him on the branches as he leaned more on the tree focused on the attackers, studying their movements as a predator.

"_Are you sure about this_?" He heard the whispers of a trembling voice "_They are too many, maybe we can't contain them all._"

"_Don't be a weenie, they are just stupid beasts._" The shadowed figure clenched his fists and gritted his teeth "T_he tranquilizer will do all the work we just have to carry them to the ships._"

He saw the men taking some devices out of their coats and placing little pointy sets inside, they had stopped and now were aiming for the sleeping dragons. He watched silently as one man activated the device which sent the set towards a Nadder, that woke up out of the pain of being pinched and roared, collapsing right after. The watcher released a surprised grunt as the shadow roared behind him, making some of the men look around startled. His assuring hand stopped in front of a dark muzzle making the growls stop, diverting the men's attention from them to the Dragons that were now on a rampage out of being surprised by poisoned stings. The watcher huffed angrily. Trappers were always dirty and low on their tricks to outcome the Dragons, and there wasn't nothing that would upset him more than those lowly creatures harming his own. When one of the trappers kicked the muzzle of a Nightmare to knock the beast at once, it was the last drop. The watcher jumped off the branch and landed on sight, crouched as a hood hid his face. All the men stopped and stared at him, surprised by the sudden apparition of a stranger.

"Oy, who are ya?!" One of the trappers shouted releasing the ropes which he was tying a collapsed Hobblegrunt "Get out of here!"

The hooded watcher got on his feet, all his movements watched by the men now startled by his presence. The hood would cover part of his face showing only his freckled nose and the mouth, hiding his threatening glare. Close to the enormous buffed men surrounding him, he looked quite small, but his body was only lean with thick muscles under his leather clothing, looking somehow like some sort of suit. Distressed by being discovered, the leader pointed his spear to the young man and repeated with a noisy grunt

"Who are ya?! Are ye deaf?" He thundered, no answer "Playing game are we? Very well, get out of our way with ye mouth shut and we'll let you live."

"I'm not going anywhere" Voice finally came out of the young man, not sounding threatening enough as a thunder, but somehow bothering the leader and his men "And neither are these dragons"

The leader laughed "What? And who's going to stop us? Ye?" He laughed again, now followed by his men "Just go play with someone your age brat, you'll end up hurting yeself."

"I'm not suggesting" He said moving his hand to his suit and taking a short cane with Dragon engravings on his hand "Leave now and never come back."

The man stopped laughing, his expression going from amused to annoyed. Who was that little runt to challenge him? He would take his insolent skin and use as a carpet for him to know his place. He roared, spear in hands while he tackled towards the boy who didn't moved an inch. Instead, he only wielded the cane in front of his body and a small click sounded in the air before a flaming blade immersed from the cane stopping the mortal attack of the spear destined to his chest. The men gasped stepping back as the hooded runt pushed their leader away with the flaming sword, wielding it as any sword master would. The trapper leader stumbled back with a shaking spear in his hands, part of it burned by the flames. He blinked bewildered.

"What the..." He stepped back lowering his spear "How...?"

"It doesn't matter how" The boy spat, sounding more serious "But what it will do if you don't take my warning and leave immediately"

"Sorcery!" One of the men shouted "That's a demon's deed!"

He turned his hooded head towards the shouting Viking, who shut in the same second. The sword got back inside the cane as he placed it back in the support on his leg.

"No man is allowed to step on this island" He grunted taking off his hood, getting more horrified gasps even from the leader in front of him who stepped back a few more steps "So I'll say just one more time, get out."

Every man trembled in their places as that last part went out as a roar. They were paralyzed by the sight of the dragonesque eyes the boy had. His auburn messy hair and the freckles around his cheeks would make him look harmless as his smaller body, but the vivid green orbs with slit as pupils made him look suddenly frightening. Seeing that none of them would move on their own, he pushed his hood up again and whistled. Most of the dragons took off by the tranquilizer had their eyes to snap open, struggling on their moorings. The men looked around startled trying to calm the beasts down not before a shadow jumped out of the trees, landing behind the hooded dragon-boy, releasing an almighty roar freezing the men to their bones. All of them screamed at the sight. Behind the watcher stood a Night Fury, the most dangerous and mortal dragon ever documented.

"Retreat!" the leader screamed as the Night Fury surrounded the boy and roared louder, making the dragons on the ropes struggle harder managing to break free and unleash hell with their flames "To the boats! Quickly!"

Most of the men were caught in the flames, squealing as their flesh was consumed by the raging fire. The boy mounted the Night Fury and took off, following the desperate trappers through the air while they stormed through the woods in fear. The whistle the Night Fury would make while cutting through the air made the men even more terrified, as the winged death unleashed purple-ish blue shots close to them. The fallen had no aid, dying on the way. When less than half of the men reached the costs, they had the sight of the hooded "runt" on a shadow coming in their direction at high speed. They screamed trying to sail the fastest they could, their leader in screaming orders as the men clumsily tried to go faster. The boy circled the ships from the air, as some of the men tried to hit him and his dragon with bolas and nets, but failed miserably.

"Alright bud" He grunted patting the Night Fury "They don't need that much of ships, light 'em up."

The dragon cooed in response, aiming for the ships and unleashing his powerful plasma blasts exploding three of the four remaining ships. The men jumped in the sea as the destroyed ships exploded and started to sink in pieces. They took off, most of them not fitting just one ship but alive. He nodded satisfied and got back to the island on the spot where the dragons were attacked, landing and analyzing the situation. Some of them were still asleep because of the medicine, most were already awake and struggling to release themselves. He with the help of the Night Fury managed to free all Dragons, checking each one for injuries. Besides some bruises caused by the ropes and abuse from the trappers, they all looked fine. He smiled relaxing, but felt sick by sensing the smell of burned flesh in the air of the bodies from those who didn't manage to escape the flames. It was just too glossily disturbing.

"Ugh, death again" He looked around studying how many bodies were left behind "I hate when this happens." The Night Fury licked his hand, gaining an affectionate rub on the head from the rider "I know you don't like too Toothless, but this time... Was inevitable."

The named Toothless cooed against his hand again, shaking his head. The boy nodded and mounted on the saddle and looked at the dragons around him, who all growled and softly bowed their heads to the duo. The rider nodded and smiled "You're welcome." and took off on the back of the Night Fury, vanishing in the dark sky of the night. The Dragons finally able to rest again, curled themselves back to their own peace. They could rest assured indeed, because that pair of green eyes watched for them all day and night not matter the odds.

His name was Hiccup, the Dragon born child.

~#~

**First chapter done! I have already five chapters done and I'm working on the sixth, but I won't post everything at once. I don't want writter blocks hitting any sooner. **

**I hope you liked it, review if you may - please ~**


	2. Folk tale

**Hey guys, back again with another fresh chapter.** **I got surprised with how many positive comebacks I got from the first part, I'm really glad you all are enjoying! I was planning to post the two first chapters today anyway so I was just finishing the reviewing on this one to post it. So, here it is.**

~#~

Miles and miles away, the sunrise hit the ceilings of the Viking houses from the village of Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligans. The tribe could be considered small, close to the other ones around the archipelago, but the people who lived in there was tough enough to survive generations of attacks and always build themselves again from scratch if it was needed. Their leader, Stoick the Vast, was the responsible for making those Vikings believe that each day was worth living just like his father did before and the father of his father. But the man himself had no heir to lend the leadership once he passed as the previous chiefs. Long ago he had a wife and an incoming child, but his wife still pregnant was abducted during a dragon attack and he never saw her again or heard of his unborn child. Grieving and refusing to find love again, the man grew bitter each day on his own, but that didn't happen to change the course of his leadership. Berk was once in a while assaulted by Dragons, but during 20 years those attacks miraculously started to be less frequent. That, however, didn't make Stoick's hatred grow any smaller. The man still searchede blindly for a nest where his wife would've been taken. It has been 20 years already, but he couldn't give up, and he probably never would at least find a piece of bone to bury.

And because of this tragic fact, the leadership would be passed to his nephew Snotlout, who was pretty full of himself. The young man however couldn't call the attention of the most beautiful berkian warrior, Astrid Hofferson, who preferred to focus on improving her warrior abilities than in finding a partner of any sorts. Her parents would be a bother about it, even suggesting her to give the boy Snotlout a chance, but she would never listen. Nobody on that island would call her attention, and since she wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't waste her time. This wouldn't make the Jorgenson give up, though. Besides the blond warrior and the Buffy chief-to-be, there's also the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who shared the same taste for destruction. Ruffnut in other hand after hitting 19 started to have crushes basically all the time, much for her twin's annoyance. Fishlegs, the considered Dragon-nerd one, had a crush on the twin girl, but he was definitely not one of hers, so instead of keeping insisting on that he would rather study Dragons on his own trying to follow the steps of Bork, the first Viking who instead of only killing dragons, took time to study them. This group of misfits around 19-20 was always together despite the odds, being a weird lot in the opinion of everyone. Astrid didn't mind the others following her around, in fact, she didn't care. She would ignore them most of the time minding her own business, after all, the only thing she cared about was bringing her family honor again after what happened to her uncle and a Flightmare when she was younger. She had nothing else in sight but that.

But the blonde Viking sometimes would wonder how things on that place would be if Stoick hadn't lost his family. She always imagined how the son or daughter of the leader would have turned out, seeing how much of a good warrior the leader were and the type of woman she heard his wife was, their child would probably give her some actual competition. The idea was thrilling to the young warrior, but despite the desperate searching the chief insisted on doing, he never found not even a single thing over 20 years. It was most likely that both wife and child were devoured by the Dragons after the abduction, but nobody would dare to say that to the Viking leader. The last one that did, needed Gobber to replace all his teeth. The man was a explosive rampage about his lost family, after all. The village was indeed well cared, but the bitterness of Stoick kept the place in the age of stone holding it back while the others would improve with time. Astrid knew she couldn't blame the chief, but she was tired of those old forced costumes. Berk needed a change, and she had the feeling that his unborn heir would be responsible for that, but that was a wish to the wind now. And as most of the time, these thoughts were the ones in Astrid's mind while she was on top of a rock on the edge of the island sharpening her Axe. The sunrise illuminating her beautiful, yet frustrated, face.

"Oh, if there isn't the sunray of my life" She heard, rolling her eyes and not bothering to look back at Snotlout who approached with a smile "I was wondering what you were doing up this early in the morning"

"Go away Snotlout" she snapped, looking if her Axe was sharp enough "You know I wake up early to train and you bother me every single morning with the same thing said in different words."

"How can I help it? I'm drawn to you my queen" He said, circling her attempting to sound seductive "How about ditch this boring training and go on with me in a romantic walk around the island, huh?"

"Did you head bumped a wall hard enough to crack your skull or something?" She said getting up and leaving "I told you already, I don't want nothing to deal with you or your romantic deals"

"Aw babe, c'mon. You can't play hard forever, " He insisted, placing a hand on her shoulder

Astrid turned around in a snap taking his hand out of her shoulder and turning around enough for the boy to shriek in pain. She then pushed him on the floor and locked his arm in an uncomfortable position in his back, an angry expression painting her face.

"Ow ow ow"

"First of all, I'm not your 'babe'" She snarled at him, tightening the grip "Second, I'm not playing hard. One plays hard when there's interest involved and I have none. So get your little ego under control before I shove it up you know where."

With that said, she released him and started to walk away again. Snotlout grumbled something and got up on his feet again, following her with his annoying insistence.

"Astrid!"

"Ugh, go bother someone else. The village is crowded with girls in love with you "

"But they are not the best!" He complained not far behind "You are! And you know the future chief deserves only the best!"

"You will be chief out of a destiny misfortune, maybe Stoick finally finds his family and I hope he has a son to kick you out of your little personal Valhalla when he takes his rightful place as the chief heir"

Snoutlout stopped following her with an annoyed grunt. Astrid knew that mentioning that he was taking an advantage out of the probable death of his cousin and bragging about it would make him feel guilty enough to shut up and leave her alone. That was one of the things that would piss her off so much, and once when she said that to Snoutlout she saw him shut immediately and change the subject. It was noble of him realize he was being a greedy idiot by being happy for that, but seeing that he would always come back to doing it made Astrid realize he was nothing but the irritating average. Maybe it was because of his father Spitelout, who always would put fire on raising his son so the boy could finally outcome the Haddock's name. Astrid found it stupid, but being a warrior or not she still was a woman and women's opinions in Viking costumes were not much to be taken seriously.

Still angry mumbling, Astrid passed near the port where trader Johann had docked and was showing his goods to some villagers who were already awake. She didn't pay any attention to the trader or his costumers, until she eavesdrop something about one of the stories he would talk about senseless.

"So after I ported in their island I saw only one boat crowded with more Vikings than it should!" she heard him say while hiding behind a closer stack "They were mad or something, saying they had been attacked by an abomination of some sort." Astrid furrowed her brows. "When I asked what was that about they said with terrified eyes that a man with dragon eyes mounted on a Night Fury had attacked their fleet and cast them out of the island they were visiting." He laughed, but the blond Viking widened her eyes "Thor almighty, what kind of beer this Vikings are drinking? I mean a Night Fury, someone mounting one of those lethal dragons. Gods, how insane that can be." All the other laughed with him since it did sounded incredibly unbelievable. Astrid however, didn't appear to be skeptical as the other Vikings. She had heard stories over the years about something as a dragon rider who would defend dragons mounted on the back of one, but she never heard nothing about what Dragon it was. She got her attention back to the conversation after she heard one of the costumers ask from where that nonsense came from "I was on the island of the graybeards, a few days only from here. They said the island where the attack occurred was nothing but one day from theirs, full of fear the 'Dragon Rider' would attack with an army of dragon and wipe them out of the map. Gods, those men need help"

When trader Johann found the chance to use that as a hook for him to start his own stupid and unbelievable stories, Astrid knew it was her cue. She got up and hushed her way down the village again, wonder in her thoughts. Those men were probably dragon trappers, since the few times she heard from that legend was from visitors who would comment once in a while about it as nonsense these terrified men would tell out of fear. Nothing more but a fairy tale to scare dragon trappers. And even if every village that once killed dragons would shudder with the rumor, it didn't happen often too much over the years, so nobody would pay enough attention for it to become viral. But something about it caught Astrid's attention, after all, a dragon rider. Someone able to tame dragons and ride them as horses, leap through the air with the head in the clouds. She never had any interest in dragons, she actually held a grudge against them for one had brought disgrace to her family's name, but after the dragon rider rumor started to travel around the seas when she was nine she started to wonder if something like that could be possible. After all, Dragon's policy was burn first and ask questions later, how someone could have survived approach one without dying?

But this time it looked even more impossible. A dragon rider was already an improbable event, but a Night Fury rider? That brought the odds too much to the edge. However, It was too enticing for her to drop it, the curiosity always bigger than herself. She had decided. Enough of those boring days on Berk doing the same and living the same, she was 19 already, it was hard for people to control her as a child and teenager, imagine as an adult. She would investigate that legend, and being true or not, at least she would get out of that place for a change. She stormed through the village until finally she found the group of misfits on the center doing their usual. Snotlout admiring his biceps, the twins arguing and bumping heads or exchanging punches and Fishlegs reading a book with full attention. Everyone looked at her while she arrived, a big devious grin on her lips.

"Guys, guys!" she said, stopping and breathing "I have a proposal for you all."

"What? Does it involve blood?" Tuffnut asked, pushing Ruffnut away, just to have the same did to him by his twin "Does it involve explosions?" Ruffnut asked, while her brother got back to fight her again.

"Maybe..." Astrid smiled, already used to the behavior of the twins

"How's that a good idea?" Fishlegs said with a scowl "Don't we have enough of that being Vikings?"

"Exactly, we're Vikings. I'm tired of being stuck in this place" she groaned placing her axe on her back and crossing her arms "I might have found something interesting for us to do, though"

"Say my queen" Snoutlout spoke gaining nothing but an eye roll "And we'll do it"

"I'll ignore you, and well, I was walking around the docks when I heard Johann talking about something that happened on the graybeards island"

"The graybeards?" Fishlegs frowned "Those relentless and bloodthirsty Vikings?"

"Yeah, but he said he saw a ship docking with terrified men claiming they had been attacked by the Dragon Rider!"

All the misfits looked at each other with a suspicious look, then back at Astrid

"You know that's nothing but a folk's tale right?" Tuffnut said "I mean, that's stupidly impossible."

"Even though it sounds awesome" Ruffnut said with a smile "Imagine the despair you could unleash controlling a Dragon!"

"Yeaaaah" Tuffnut head bumped his sister "Awesome"

Snotlout laughed "Don't you say you are believing this chit-chat?"

"This always sounded interesting to me" she said with a grin "And this time there's more, they said he rode a Night Fury"

Everyone, except for Fishlegs that looked at her mystified, burst into laughter. Astrid frowned at the reactions.

"Are you kidding me? This grows more impossible every time I hear it!" Snotlout laughed harder, shaking his head "A Night Fury?"

"That's the most dangerous and lethal not-seen dragon ever!" Ruffnut said with a chuckle "Imagine face to face. There's absolutely no way someone could ride one of those"

"You don't know that" Astrid countered crossing her arms "Besides, nobody ever tried to do so, so how can you tell?"

"Duh, hello?" Tuffnut mocked "Nobody ever survived to do so?"

"No, but imagine that!" Fishlegs finally said, wonder in his eyes "If somebody ever manage to tame a Night Fury, imagine how much this person knows about Dragons!" he said excited, jumping in place "I mean, imagine how much he can teach about them, he might even able to control them!"

"This reminds me, the Night Fury wasn't the only thing mentioned" the misfits looked at her again "They also said he had dragon eyes"

"Oh, come on!" Snutlout said, this time more annoyed than making fun of it "Do you grasp how insane this sounds?! First he rides dragons, then his dragon is a Night Fury, now he has dragon eyes, what else? He spits acid and can control minds?"

"I know it sounds inconceivable, It does even for me, but what if?" She got her axe again and spun in on her palm "I say we sail after this island and find out the truth."

"You're not serious" Snotlout questioned bluntly

"Wow, now she sounds even crazier than normal" Tuffnut pointed out scratching his helmet

"Uh, Astrid, for most that the Dragon Rider stories amaze me, I don't think that's a good idea" Fishlegs said unsure "After all, Stoick-..."

"Oh guys, come on! Is not about the dragon rider, is about the adventure!" She insisted "Just imagine, the difference, the thrill of doing things on our own. We're Vikings!" She saw a sparkle in everyone's eyes, which made her smirk and keep going "Besides, this dragon rider might not be anything else but a folk tale indeed, but imagine if he isn't? We would be known as the first ones to find the truth!"

"We would become legends!" Fishlegs said with a cheer

"Oh" Snotlout smirked, drawn by the possibility of fame "That sounds interesting"

"Yeah, I like that" Ruffnut said with a malicious grin "I love mysterious dudes"

"Ugh, shut up" Tuffnut knocked on her head gaining a Hey! "We're in"

"Me too" Snoutlout said

"Count me in!" Fishlegs added

Astrid smiled victoriously. She could be pretty persuasive when she wanted to, that would make her think sometimes that she would make a way better chief than Snotlout. The group then gathered together and started to make their plans for the departure. Little they knew, however, they would find way more than just the truth behind a tale.

~#~

**There it is guys, introducing Astrid and the crew as well. Hiccup will be back to show up soon so don't worry aye? See ya'll on the next chapter, review if you may! ~**


	3. Lost Eden

**'ellows guys!** **Here I am back with more. First of all I want to thank everyone for the reviews because they keep surprising me in a way I really can't explain. It got me so excited I have ****_thousands _****of ideas to work on this story, and I'm reading others to build a better vocabulary so I'm really really excited with this! With that said, I decided to bring the third chapter earlier than what I was planning, so here it goes. Enjoy! **

~#~

It was the third day at sea. The group of misfits had successfully managed to steal a boat without being spotted by anyone during dawn on the next day after their decision and with enough provisions, they set sail. The berkians probably had already noticed their doing, and Stoick probably was storming around Berk in rage about being disobeyed, but they didn't care. They could face that after they arrived. However the food was almost over and no sign of the island yet. Astrid kept her patience in track, but the same couldn't be said of the others.

"Are we there yet" Tuffnut asked for the 10th time while lying down on the bench with Ruffnut lying on top of him, both looking near death.

"No, not yet" Astrid repeated, that was already getting on her nerves "We will arrive when we do, stop asking"

"Ugh"

Everyone was exhausted. They already had faced two storms in those two days and a bad moment with a lack of winds to move the small boat making them need to row for 5 hours. The sun was burning their skin and that trip seemed endless. Snotlout was throwing up on the ocean while the twins were dying on the bench and Fishlegs snoring by the end of the boat. Astrid however, didn't look that tired. She was, of course, but she was too focused on her objective to pay attention to the fatigue. She questioned herself if those four were actual Vikings being so spineless as they were. She cursed herself for not simply taking off by herself instead of bringing those doofus along, they would probably just slow her down, but she needed to share her findings with someone else. In the middle of these thoughts, she raised her head to face the horizon and sighed when nothing was on sight, but when she opened her eyes again she saw a dot in the distance. She squinted.

"Fishlegs" she called. The boy only grunted, still asleep "Fishlegs!" she kicked him and he woke up with a start mouthing something she didn't bothered to understand "Give me the telescope"

"What?"

"Come on!"

He handed her the object which she quickly unfolded and directed towards the dot in the distance. She cheered when the form of an island appeared on the lens.

"Guys, is graybeards' island! We're close."

"Finally!" The twins said in unison, falling from the bench with the sudden movement.

Everyone cheered – except for Snotlout who only grumbled something still sea sick – and they kept on course. Since Astrid heard Johann saying the island was one day from the graybeards', it was closer than far. It took them a few more hours to see the Viking's island from close enough for them to change the course without being noticed by the hostile people. One more day on the seas, and they finally saw the island where the attack occurred. The sight however, was nothing like none of them imagined. They thought it would be a somewhat dark island covered with creepy things and a destroyed landscape, but it was one of the most beautiful places they ever saw. Vivid trees, different kinds of flowers and bushes, white sand by the shore, mountains touching the clouds. It looked more like an aphrodisiac island than the lair of a dangerous legend.

"Wow, that's the place?" Snotlout said with wonder "I could live here!"

"This dude has one nice life" Tuffnut said with a smirk "No wonder he's so cocky."

"This place is amazing" Astrid commented when they finally reached the shore, jumping off the boat and letting the boys drag it away from the waves "I never saw anywhere like this island before"

"So, my queen, what do you think." Snoutlout said, stopping by Astrid's side and placing an arm around her shoulders. "Inhabited island, beautiful place, seems perfect for our honeymoon huh?"

"In your dreams, mutton head, " she said, taking his arm off her shoulders and twisting in a painful way, which made the boy squeal until she released him and he collapsed on the ground with a moan. She in other hand didn't even bother to make eye contact again "Do you guys think he's somewhere there?"

"Anh, despite the fact that everything is really beautiful I don't really think we should... Get inside..." Fishlegs said, feeling small close to the gigantic trees and dense foliage

"Y'all a bunch of sissies" Astrid rolled her eyes "C'mon"

That said, the 5 young travelers entered the forest seeking dig the secrets that place had. However, they did not realize that following their steps there was a pair of curious green eyes moving on the trees and blending with the rich scenery.

* * *

**_A few minutes before._**

Hiccup was chuckling while the hatchlings would jump on him and explore his clothes. He loved to play with the little ones just as they would grow fond of the dragon-boy like some type of big brother. Toothless was napping nearby while he waited his best friend enjoy his time. It was one of pastimes that the boy had to distract himself in the boring afternoons, and with that his bond with the Dragons would only grow. They respected him as their own even as someone above themselves, being the boy under the wing of the great Alpha and because he would always give his best to keep all the dragons safe from the attacks from the trappers and hunters, even from Vikings just seeking for glory out of the kill of some species. The boy was always aware, and his hearing was sharp as his dragon's, which helped him anticipate attacks on the island. And it was because of this powerful hearing that he stopped playing with the little dragons with a startled expression.

Toothless raised his head and looked at Hiccup, hearing as well. The Night Fury growled and stood up at the same time Hiccup did, sending the young hatchlings towards their mothers. He placed his finger on his lips asking silence from Toothless, ceasing his growls, and focused on the sound. Seemed like voices, four... No, five. Five of them. All on the island. He gritted his teeth and looked around, still was daytime. The attackers never strike during the day. He looked around, startled and ordered the Dragons to go deeper into the forest and stay out of sight no matter what. He then started to walk towards the sound soon followed by Toothless, whom he stopped with his hand. Toothless protested with a low grunt, but Hiccup only shook his head.

"No. You can't use your blending advantage in daytime. They'll spot you easily right now, so you stay in here" He said walking away, Toothless released another protesting grunt, this time more like a cry. Hiccup looked back at him with a reassuring smile "Don't worry bud, If I need your help I give the signal. 'Till there, stay put."

With that said, he took off climbing the trees and vanishing through the foliage as Toothless sat down and watched him disappear.

Hiccup was fast. Not only because of the Dragon blood running in his veins, but also because due his life among the beasts he used to adventure himself with Toothless around the forest, going beyond flying and using the trees as challenges. This hobby of his helped him to strengthen his body and improve his agility, since precise muscles were needed during his little races with Toothless. The boy learned how to move and react as a Dragon, while his mother showed him how to maintain his humanity. He was the perfect mix of species, and he showed that on his abilities.

He dashed through the trees and foliage until he reached the shore nearby, spotting the invaders. He frowned. They didn't looked like a threat. There was three boys, being the one that looked more 'concerning' the smaller of them, and two girls. One of the girls looked absurdly similar to one of the boys, making him wonder if they were twins. The big chubby one looked terrified and the smaller was getting off the ground, grunting something while massaging his arm. They were not carrying much and there was only one small boat on the shore. _Probably lost travelers, then._ He assumed, studying the curious visitors. However, one of them called his attention in particular. He tilted his head, removing the hood to take a better look.

"Y'all a bunch of sissies" she said with an amusing tone, rolling her sapphire orbs "C'mon"

Hiccup saw the peculiar bunch enter the forest, a vivid look of curiosity on his eyes. It was uncommon for travelers to visit the island, he only had dealt with hunters until now. Besides, they looked his age, or at least close to it. He decided to follow them around keeping his presence hidden within the forest, not only out of curiosity but also because he had to. That island was crowded with dragons, If they caused problems, he was the one that would need to deal with it.

Astrid had her mouth dropped the entire time. As they entered more the forest the details would only be more beautiful. Flowers she never saw, mushrooms, bushes, the tallest trees she had ever seen. It was simply breathtaking. The crew following her was fooling around and being obnoxious, but she didn't pay attention to them focusing on admiring that beautiful place. Dragon rider or not, that certainly was worth having Stoick shouting at them. A noise on the trees woke the blond warrior from her amazed moment, causing her to stop. Something was off, the feeling of being watched weighing on her shoulders. She frowned, looking around finding nothing but more green and the most diversified types of plants. Her sudden stop, however, wasn't noticed by the others, causing them to stumble on her.

"Ow, Astrid!" Ruffnut groaned "What are you doing standing like a moron there?"

"I heard something"

"Is a forest, there's animals everywhere" Tuffnut rolled his eyes "Of course you'll hear noises"

"No, this was different. Sounded bigger than a common animal" she said, taking her axe out of the support in her back and wielding it "Stay close".

Even though they found Astrid's reaction unnecessary, seeing her that tensed up made them follow without questioning. Up in the trees, Hiccup finally moved out of his hideout, cursing himself for breaking that branch which was what called Astrid's attention. He moved more carefully around the trees, seeing the bunch of youngsters continue through the woods. He wouldn't understand what they wanted there after all. They didn't looked lost, it was like they were actually aiming for that Island instead of just crashing in there. Maybe they weren't that friendly, maybe they were like those damn stubborn Vikings that would seek to make trophies out of Dragon heads. Hiccup gritted his teeth in annoyance. If that was the case he would need to be far more menacing than what he was planning to be.

"Come on, face it" He focused on the youngsters again, seeing that the smaller one was speaking "That's all a stupid ass story made to scary those hunters. There's no such thing as this Dragon Rider"

Hiccup tilted. Dragon Rider?

"Shut up Snotlout, is not the time" The blond girl snapped. Hiccup found her stressed tone quite amusing

"Maybe he's right, I mean, It did look impossible anyway" the male twin said with an annoying, tired expression "We were trapped on that boat for days, can't you at least let us enjoy the view?"

"Guys, shush" she ordered analyzing the surroundings. "I said already. Not. The. Moment."

"What are you so tense about anyway?" The twin countered, but instead of receiving an answer from the female leader the bigger one was the one who spoke

"Unh, I think is better if we listen to her and keep silent" he looked around, Hiccup could sense the fear he was exhaling "We don't know what might be out there."

"Come on Fishlegs, we all know you're only saying that because you are almost soiling your pants" The one called Snotlout mocked, earning a laughter from the twins. They got into a nonsense arguing that bothered Hiccup's ears, until he saw the blonde turn at them with an upset look.

"I already goddamn told you all to keep your mouths shut, if we get attacked by a wild Dragon I'll let all of you here as a snack and simply vanish" She thundered, finally making the annoying discussion cease. She huffed shaking her head and walked away again, swearing to the Gods.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. She was tough. He heard from his mother that Viking women didn't get much respect despite their deeds, but she obviously wasn't swallowing that reality. Her beauty was quite peculiar, even making her look more fragile than the others, but he felt only strength and courage coming from her, making the others indeed look like a bunch of sissies.

They kept going for at least more half hour, no one daring to complain and cause the fury of the Hofferson girl. Hiccup was considering that soon he would have to intercept them, otherwise they would reach the nest. Interesting or not, those still were Vikings seeking for Dragon blood, and he couldn't allow that on his lands.

"Hey, did you hear that?" The twin female side, which made Hiccup freeze where he was. Had he made another sound to get their attention? "It came from there, " she said, pointing to a completely different direction from where Hiccup was hiding. He sighed, relieved, but a chirp made him tense up again.

"Yeah, you're right" Astrid said, moving the plants out of the way and cutting some with her axe

He followed them now getting closer, fearing he got careless by paying attention only in the group instead of listening to his surroundings. Another chirp echoed, now louder, calling the attention of the group and his own. They moved faster and when Astrid got rid of one last plant in their way, their mouths dropped open.

"Dammit" Hiccup cursed, seeing a little group of seven Nadder hatchlings playing around their nest "I forgot the Nadders keep making their spots away from the others"

"Are those... Babies?" Fishlegs asked as everyone stepped forward

"Dragon babies..." Astrid said dropping her axe by her side "... Incredible..."

The little ones noticed the group, looking at them with curiosity. The group, however, didn't move. One of the little ones unaware of danger, approached the group with curious eyes chirping happily to the pinky giants without scales. Astrid looked down at the cheerful little thing, too amazed to say anything. They only had seen Dragons as vicious murders and feral beasts, it was actually possible for them to forget that they had children of their own like everyone else.

Astrid crouched, the baby still happily chirping towards her. Hiccup got ready to jump off his hideout and take drastic measures to protect the infant, but he let his attacking position drop and he saw she raising her hand for the baby in a friendly approach. Hiccup frowned as he saw the baby sniff her hand and then nuzzle against it, receiving a gentle scratch. The young man blinked bewildered as all the others did the same to the other babies that gathered around, playing kindly to them with no evil intents. Hiccup was confused. Aside him and his mother, he never saw anyone else being kind to the Dragons.

''Wow, they are so cute" Astrid giggled as other three babies went to her chirping happily and nuzzled against her skin "Awn..."

"Ok, I admit it" Snotlout said as some gathered around him as well "They don't sound that terrifying now"

"Can we keep them?" the twins asked, the babies eating and biting their hair.

"What? Of course not!" Astrid laughed, shaking her head. Hiccup released a chuckle himself "They have a mother, we can't take them. Besides you know what would happen if we brought Dragon babies back to Berk"

"That's a shame" Fishlegs laughed as one of the licked his cheek "Is really easy to like them."

Hiccup let a smile rest in his lips. What a bunch of weird Vikings those were. He didn't see them as a threat, after all, the last time he saw humans seeing Dragon babies they tried to sack them to sell abroad, not play with them. He could understand the infants, sounding happy and curious. It was a nice scene to watch. After all, peace between humans and dragons was a long lost dream of Hiccup. Maybe it wasn't impossible as he thought it was, after all. But that charming moment couldn't last for long. The peace on the boy's face was broken when a heavy thud reached his hearing, making him shift from relaxed to startled. He looked to where the sound came from. Loud stomps coming nearer in a concerning speed. He looked back at the group, who finally had realized the loud approach. They released the babies and got up hesitantly, Astrid wielding her axe once again backing up with the others. She was right, those babies did have a mother. And Hiccup could hear her distressed screams coming closer as she sensed strangers near her nest and her hatchlings.

"Quickly, hide somewhere" She ordered the group, but the they remained static "What in name of the Gods you are waiting for? Go!"

"And what you plan to do? Fight that thing on your own?" Tuffnut contested as Astrid looked back at the direction from where the angry mother was approaching.

"Just go, dammit!" She thundered. But it was too late. Hiccup's gaze went from concerned to distressed when he saw the mother Nadder burst from the bushes and release an absurd screech towards the group, where everyone didn't question Astrid anymore and scattered to find somewhere to hide. "Gah!" Astrid gasped deflecting the dragon that went towards her with bare fangs.

She quickly got up and held her axe strongly in front of her body, as the mother Nadder and her circled each other in a dangerous dance while the dragon released menacing screeches. She saw the babies run back to the nest chirping scared, the moment she just had with the infants getting her soft enough to don't have the courage to strike first. But her will to survive was screaming in the back of her mind, questioning why after so many years of fighting those beasts she was hesitating now. She considered running away, but she knew that if she made any sudden moves that the forest would burn in flames with her and her friends inside. She held the axe tighter, trying to keep the Nadder away. If it attacked, she would be able to defend herself, but for that she would need to make the kill. But for some odd reason that idea now seemed to bother her in a confusing way, and this wouldn't let her swing the weapon to defend herself as she felt the need to. But the Nadder wouldn't wait her to make up her mind on whether she would make the first move or not, so Astrid was actually caught by surprised when the dragon screeched and ran towards her.

She fell back when the dragon tackled at her, knocking her off her feet. Blinking dizzy and unable to stand again or reach for her ex, Astrid felt hopeless. She heard the screams from the others and the sound of the large creature approaching to end her once and for all, so she waited for the pain to come.

But somehow, it didn't.

The blonde opened her eyes in confusion trying to understand what had just happened, and that was when she saw a hooded silhouette in front of her holding a hand to the Nadder's snout that had stopped in the middle of the attack with the big yellow eyes staring at the stranger in awe. Astrid blinked, not believing her own eyes when a soft growl sounded from the hooded figure, making the Dragon close its mouth and step back, quickly bowing and dashing through the woods with her infants not far behind. Astrid was breathless. She couldn't understand what had just happened and her mind was spinning. The hooded man looked down at her, making eye contact with the startled Viking woman. She held her breath when those two green eyes scanned her for a brief moment, but when he realized he was being scanned as well the most unexpected thing happened. His pupils turned into slits. Astrid gasped perplexed, but before she could say anything he had rushed his way towards the bushes and vanished from her sight.

The others finally managed to react, running towards Astrid to help the girl who looked in shock. The twins helped her up while nobody had words to describe what they had witnessed.

"What in the name of Thor just happened?!" Snotlout spat, rubbing his face "I thought she was done for good when that thing attacked!"

"Did you guys see that hooded guy?" Fishlegs said, blinking heavily "He stopped the dragon just lifting his hand!"

"How he even did that?" Snotlout asked back "That's impossible! It should have bit his arm out!"

"But it didn't! Somehow he controlled it"

"Did you guys hear that growl?" Ruffnut asked with Astrid leaning on her "It was completely different from the birdlike dragon"

"Guys..." Astrid mouthed, finally gathering some strength to speak, but it was too faint for them to hear in the middle of their discussion

"Maybe he had a little weapon on his palm that scared it off?" Fishlegs suggested

"Guys" She tried again

"Oh come on, how a little dagger would scare a dragon that big! Don't be ridiculous Fishlegs"

"Then tell me your theory!" The big boy snapped at Snotlout, who opened his mouth to retort, but didn't manage to since Astrid finally recovered herself enough to lose her patience.

"_Guys_" she snarled, ceasing the discussion and making everyone look at her "His eyes" she continued taking a deep breath "He had Dragon eyes."

~#~

**So, here it is guys. I'm working on Hiccup's past, I'll be sure to make it a surprise. I hope you liked it! Review if you may, you'll make my day! **

**See ya~**


	4. Distress call

**Hay guys! Back with a fresh fourth chapter. The first three ones were more the *getting to know what this story is about* chapters. From this one forward you'll see things will start to get a bit more serious and intense. For those who are aching for Hiccup's backstory, don't worry guys. It's coming, and you might see slight references to it in the next chapters. I just ask your patience, I'll be sure you won't regret the wait!**

**And once again, thanks for the lovely reviews sweeties. It really gets me going, you have no idea! Off we go~**

~#~

Hiccup reached Toothless in no time, panting slightly because of the way he had scampered away from the eyes of the girl and her group. The dragon looked at Hiccup in confusion as the expression of the dragon boy was a mix of distressed and astonished.

"We need to go back home bud" He said taking a deep breath and looking at Toothless, who tilted his big head in confusion "I need to talk with mom"

That said, he mounted the Night Fury and they reached the skies, storming through the wind as the sun was finally setting on the Horizon

After landing near a cave on the closest mountain, Hiccup dismounted Toothless and walked inside with a rush. The black dragon followed him inside while Hiccup maintained his distressed expression, that however changed when he saw the back of a woman who was humming herself a melody and cutting some raw fish. Hiccup sat in front of her, his dragon eyes with slits as pupils. His mother jolting in surprise when the dragon boy sat in front of her abruptly.

"Oh, Hiccup" she chuckled, shaking her head "You're getting smoother on your moves, I didn't hear you arriving" she gave the boy a tender smile, but seeing that he didn't have his usual grin she realized something was off "Something wrong?"

"I don't know well" he furrowed his brows, obviously conflicted with what to think about the curious newcomers "There's some strangers on the island and-..."

Valka lost her smile, interrupting Hiccup "Hunters?"

"At first I thought so, but... They're... Different" Hiccup said messing with his hair "Thing is, there was this baby Nadders on a nest away from the others and they happened to see it..."

"Oh my, they harmed the infants?" She asked with a startled gaze, relaxing when Hiccup shook his head

"No, in fact, they... Played with them" Hiccup seen his mother frown "I'm serious. They let the babies approach and played with them."

"That's odd yet relieving" Valka said, watching as her son kept his distressed composure "I don't see the reason behind your alarm, however"

"That's not the problem, is that..." He scratched the back of his head "The mother showed up, and she attacked one of them and... I had to intercede" He raised his look for Valka "They spotted me, and I'm quite positive the female I saved caught a glimpse of my eyes"

Valka studied her son with nothing but a calm expression, looking slightly displeased. Hiccup felt confused, that wasn't what he was expecting from her. She soon stood up and took the fish to the gathering of rocks they molded into a fireplace, a smooth piece of stone in a squared shape placed on the top. She placed the sliced fish on the lean rock remaining silent as the boy kept glaring at her back.

"Won't you say anything?"

"What do you want me to say?"she answered, still not turning back to face him

"I don't know, I just didn't expect you to be so... Calm"

"Oh, child" she shook her head and left the improvised furnace, sitting by his side and taking his hands "Don't mistake yourself, I am unhappy with the situation. Just like I was in the last time you decided to expose yourself willingly to those dragon trappers" just the memory of her reaction that night made him flinch "But for what I can see it did not have the effect I expected it to have"

"I'm sorry mum"

"I know son, I also know that your curiosity overcomes your own sense of responsibility sometimes and that can be dangerous, you even got yourself a reputation out there" She moved one of her hands to the boy's cheek with a pleading gaze, Hiccup could feel the fear in his mother tone "But you need to understand above all things that you are the last of your kind, so you need to be careful. You know people won't understand your condition or what you are"

The dragon eyed boy furrowed his brows in frustration "They can't be all the same!"

"People can't change, Hiccup" she insisted, but that only made the boy groan as if it wasn't the first time he had heard that "They just won't understand"

"How can you be so sure?!" He stormed getting up and backing away from Valka "I've watched so many different places, different island crowded with all kinds of people. And you're saying that there is not even one that would bother trying to understand our world? Change their perspective about Dragons?"

"I just know son, you need to trust me" she insisted, her tone firm but gentle "I do appreciate what you do for the Dragons, but you need to stay out of sight. Which means you can't go any near these strangers until they leave" she stood up and reached for his face, caressing his cheeks tenderly and placing a kiss on his forehead "You are unique, the only proof I have that everything I believed is true. All I have left. So please my dearest, help me keep the promise I've made."

Hiccup's expression calmed down, ceasing his temper tantrum. He would always feel distressed when Valka gave him limits to what he could and should do, sometimes feeling like she was neglecting him in something she shouldn't. Answers. But the look on his mother's eyes would always contain guilt and sorrow every single time they argued about that subject in specific, and that made him feel selfish. After all, she was just being a mother that was scared of losing her only child. He gave her a silent nod, which she answered with a relieved smile and kissed his hair walking away to complete her tasks of the day, humming the same melody she was before.

Toothless approached the dragon boy and crooned to him, always being the one who would come to comfort Hiccup after the arguments he had with his mother. He sighed and looked at the dragon, caressing the black scales on the back of his neck and giving him a grateful smile which the Night Fury answered with a gummy grin. They walked out of the cave and Hiccup soon mounted Toothless again adjusting himself in the saddle and getting his hood back on.

"Come on bud, you know where to go"

And with a purr of agreement, the black scaled dragon opened its wings.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or anything Astrid?" Snotlout asked with a scowl. They had made a campfire on the beach to heat themselves up during the night.

"You've seen him stopping the dragon!" she countered walking around "He exists. He really exists."

"But I haven't seen any Night Fury" Snotlout retorted "I mean, far as we know he can be only a freak"

"But did you guys seen that. The way the Dragon respectfully bowed and left" Fishlegs excitedly said while he was writing something on his little notebook "He is something!"

"And I know what I saw, ok? And I saw his pupils turn into slits" She huffed, sitting down near the fire and raising her hands close to it to heat them up "The color was very weird too, it was green but too green. His pupils changed when he realized I had seen it"

"So he likes to hide them?" Ruffnut suggested scratching her chin "Would explain the hood."

"Maybe" she got one of the fishes that were cooking near the fire pinching it, just to place it back after seeing it still was raw "The men that saw his eyes back on the graybeard's port called him an abomination, he's probably ashamed of it"

"But man, he looked like the real deal" Tuff said with a snicker "He totally owned that dragon, it bowed to him. How awesome is that?"

"Very awesome" Fishlegs answered, closing his notebook with the biggest smile Astrid ever saw him wearing "And if he can subjugate a Deadly Nadder like that with only a hand gesture imagine the length of his abilities! I don't doubt he could indeed tame a Night Fury"

"We should find him and tell him to tame a dragon for us" Ruff said with a devious grin, as her brother nodded in agreement

"Definitely, the most destructive one."

"Sweet"

The twins head bumped in excitement as Fighlegs kept babbling about how tremendously exciting would be to actually be in contact with the mysterious rider and learn from him, while Snotlout only remained silent with a dreary look on his face. Astrid knew how not being the center of the attention would upset the narcissist boy, which was much amusing for the blonde warrior who always needed to hear him being full of himself about being the main attraction of the village.

"Do you guys think that his eyes have something to deal with the way he controls dragons?" Astrid heard Fishlegs say, which made her raise her look for him as he proceeded "I mean, Astrid said she saw them, the trappers said the same... He hides them. So it's enough to believe he does have dragon eyes, right?"

"As I said, I know what I saw" the group turned their looks to Astrid, who poked one of the fishes just to realize it still was too raw to eat "Besides, didn't you guys heard that growl?"

"Of course, there was a Dragon there" Ruff said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious, but Astrid shook her head in annoyance

"Not the Dragon you moron, the Dragon Rider" Astrid watched as the eyes sparkled with realization – Even Snotlout's, who was looking annoyed by the subject "You all heard it. It came from him, a low growl, almost feline. Like a warning!" she exclaimed, excited "It was nothing like the bird noises the Nadder was making, just like Ruff said"

"Wait a minute" Snotlout begun raising an eyebrow "If he has Dragon eyes and growls like one... That means he is..."

All the young warriors gasped, as they declared in a stupefied unison

"A hybrid!"

"How's this even possible?!" Tuff asked in a startled way "He came from an egg?"

"No you moron" Ruff shoved her brother's helmet on his face earning a loud complaint from him " Now that's impossible."

Astrid saw the twins get into another of their usual fights, but she didn't pay any attention to it, she too flabbergasted with the possibility of what they might've found on that island. A being that had the body of a man and the abilities of a dragon? She felt her insides twist in agony and excitement, now that's what you call finding the truth behind a tale. But she couldn't help to think, was him more of a man... Or more of a beast?

A few hours later, the herd of Vikings was asleep. The fire was growing dim as the time passed. Astrid however, tired as she was, didn't manage to sleep. She had laid down using her cloak to rest her head but she just couldn't relax enough to sleep. Thoughts still thundering inside her mind. After one hour of attempt, she gave up and got up deciding to give a walk on the beach. She looked at the group seeing that everyone was too passed out to follow after her, then she walked away with her axe on her back. The sea looked even more beautiful during the night with the bright light of the moon shining on its tides and the night sky painted with stars, the forest was silent and beautiful even during the nighttime.

Something, however, felt out of place. She left her relaxed posture behind and got alert, studying her surroundings. She looked back only to see that the camp was now too far for her to see. She had gotten too far. When she looked forth again, a gasp died on the back of her throat. The beautiful landscape now had disappeared being replaced by a grim looking scenario with dead, dry plants exhaling absence of life. There was no beauty anymore, not even a glimpse of that aphrodisiac paradise she had gotten used to. The white sand was now looking like dry mud, cracked and lifeless just like the rest of the forest.

Astrid felt a shiver run her body. She kept going until she realized now the beach was engulfed in some kind of thick mist that didn't let her see much of what was in front of her. It was getting so hot each step she would give that she felt the sweat run down her pores and get her clothes humid. This wasn't normal, she didn't remember seeing this eerie part of the island when they were approaching. A crack, however, made her stop. She looked down just to realize that the brown, thick sand had now turned into rocks.

"What the..."

A low growl, she froze. The mist was still too thick around her for her to identify what made that sound. She stepped back slowly trying to reach the cable of her axe but another growl echoed, this one louder and thunderous. She felt the ground shake around her when the thing got closer, and when she finally touched her axe, that turned into a terrible mistake. A glimpse of spark showed in the mist and from up above fire came almost turning Astrid into ashes. She escaped by an inch, getting part of her clothes burnt. She groaned panting and trying to see what was attacking her, but another shower of flames came again, this time almost impossible to dodge, giving her leg a serious burn. She squealed in pain and struggled to get up, storming through the eerie woods despite the horrid burn on the side of her leg. The thing, however, did not give up. As she ran she could feel the ground shake, her ax lost for the second time she dodged the flames. It was obviously a Dragon, but it looked too big to be anything she ever heard of or fight against. It was something not even Stoick the Vast would be able to kill.

The blond Viking did what she could to run away, but the screeches of the titanic dragon seemed to be closer than far, thundering from up above like there was a heavy storm approaching brought by Thor himself. Feeling the pain on her leg get worst her breath started to betray her. You're a warrior, you're a warrior, don't fault now! She kept repeating to herself as she kept running through the dead burnt woods, now understanding why there was no life in that part of the island. However, her effort seemed useless. She wasn't running, she was limping. She was slow. She was the prey. And because it looked like she had caused the wrath of the Gods, was either make the limping leg work or die in a storm of flames.

Hiccup had his emerald orbs fixed on the night sky, his mother's words still knocking on the back of his conscience. The rider and the Night Fury landed in a place where they knew they could have some peace, a gathered of rocks on the edge of a cliff near a waterfall, where the running water that used to go through there had worked on the rocks making them lean and comfortable to lie on. Toothless and Hiccup discovered that spot when they were about 15 and since then it has been Hiccup's special place to take a deep breath and put his thoughts in order. Besides, the view from that particular spot was simply breathtaking. The waterfall being the one responsible for the pond filled with fish on the cove beneath them, the sound of the water making the environment be comfortably relaxing. Hiccup would spend hours with his eyes closed just feeling the breeze and listening to the sound of the water hitting the pond, but that moment he had his eyes wide open, admiring the moon as he leaned on a napping Toothless, who curled himself around him. Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless head, scratching it slightly and receiving a pleased purr.

"Do you think they left already bud?" He asked, not actually expecting an answer from the slumbering dragon "Everything is pretty silent"

He sighed, rubbing his face. Hiccup wasn't used to this sort of confusion, new things would confuse him the worst. But something sparkled on him after watching those youngsters earlier, after seeing the blonde girl hesitate in killing the Dragon mother after playing with the hatchlings. He had been up there, ready, just waiting a moment to get in the middle and send that sharp weapon away before it could cause any injury to the Nadder, but it didn't happen. The girl hesitated, her mind was balancing between what was right and what was wrong, it was obvious in her movements. And when the Nadder attacked, she wasn't ready. In fact, she didn't look like she wanted to be. And that was that what made his body move to intercede, was that moment of hesitation... That created a sparkle of hope in the dragon boy's heart. He tried to explain that to his mother, but when she reacted so badly he decided just to drop it and leave it behind. He could've been wrong, she maybe was paralyzed with fear. It happened even with the greatest warriors, after all.

That made him sigh in frustration. It looked like he got worked up over nothing. But Hiccup was driven out of his thoughts when Toothless suddenly raised his head in awe and his eat plates moved, detecting something.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Toothless got up and growled arching his body. Hiccup got up as well and looked towards the direction where his companion was growling at, just to look equally distressed "Is that..."

A loud roar echoed through the island, shaking a few trees and scaring some birds. Hiccup gasped and mounted Toothless, who quickly flew off. That side of the island was the one the Alpha had forbidden the other Dragons even come near that side of the island, but for what it seemed somebody had crossed the line, and Hiccup could only fear the worst. The beast was awake, and hungry.

Dragon and rider leaped through the air, cutting through the chilly wind in a speed that no dragon, but a Night Fury could manage to hit. When they reached the desolated part of the island Hiccup gulped by seeing the shadow of the big queen rampaging through the mist and unleashing a horrid amount of flames, burning even more the destroyed part of the land. He switched his focus from the titanic dragon to down there, in between the confusion of ashes and burned landscape. It didn't take more than a minute to find golden strands of a quick silhouette running for its life. When Hiccup heard a scream it was the last proof he needed.

He looked at the Red queen's body, the size difference looking extremely ridiculous, but Hiccup's face didn't have not even a single stain of fear while facing the big monster, in fact, he had a defiant angry glare. He looked down searching the owner of the golden hair. She was going straight to the cliff that divided the torched lands of the Red Death's lair from the aphrodisiac paradise she was cast out. He didn't take two minutes to make a plan, it was an emergency situation.

And emergencies call for desperate measures.

"Bud, I'll get the girl and direct her to the trench. But your body is too big to go through those trees and branches, so I need you to slow down the queen while I get us in air" He explained quickly, the Night Fury hissed in agreement "You'll hear it from me. Ready?" Toothless answered with a roar "Go!"

At the same time Toothless flapped his black wings to strike the gigantic creature, Hiccup jumped off his back and leaped gracefully through the air, moving his body with precision and opening his own "wings" made out of leather that he tied from his legs to his wrists, much similar to the ones in flying squirrels, and glided through the air until he reached one of the carbonized trees. He looked up to check how Toothless was doing, and when he saw the first blue explosion hitting the Red Death's body and making the giant roar in annoyance, it was his cue. He needed to be fast. Toothless only had five shots left.

He moved on the trees, fast and light, avoiding any obstacles that could slow him down. In no time, he reached the girl who was running in a weird way with a hand on her right leg. He jumped from the tree landing in front of her, causing the blonde to shriek in surprise and stumble back, falling on her behinds.

"Oh my Gods, oh Gods" She panted raising her gaze to him as she tried – in vain – to calm her heart that was nearly making a hole through her ribcage.

"Come, I'll get you out of here" Hiccup said bluntly, getting her up in her feet again and pulling her along. When she didn't follow his pace, he looked back alarmed.

"I can't" She panted, her eyes red with the tears that she wouldn't allow to fall "I can't, I can't run anymore"

Hiccup finally noticed the big burned mark on her right leg, that now was leaking blood due the effort she had been doing. He looked up again, Toothless screeched. He was out of shots. Hiccup didn't have many options, he knew his dragon was already diving to meet them. A minute of delay and the three of them would be dead. Without second thoughts, Hiccup got Astrid on his arms and stormed through the ruined woods, aiming for the cliff. Astrid screamed when the sudden move happened to press her wound against the leather of his suit, but she bit her lips to hold the screams. It was either handle the pain or don't feel pain at all in Valhalla, and she definitely didn't want to die.

But when Hiccup reached the end of the cliff and jumped, Astrid finally released the scream she had been holding. That was it? She traded being burned alive for dying impaled in those rock stacks with that lunatic? When she was about to scream again, something snatched them right up in the air, making the girl scream anyway out of fear it was the jaw of the titanic monster. But when she raised her head out of confusion of not feeling pain, she gasped. She was enlaced on the arms of the so called legend, while both of them were being held in a tight embrace of black claws and scales. Her eyes widened in terror with the sight of the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself.

She opened her mouth just for nothing to come out. Her throat felt dry as a desert and her head was spinning, causing her an unbearable nausea. When all that, the pain and the shock altogether happened to be more than what the Hofferson girl could take at once, she felt her entire body grow numb, having two vivid green circles to be the last thing she saw before everything went black.

~#~

**Oh dayum, big one right? But as a reader I can say that bigger the chapter bigger the happiness~  
Yes Valka is pretty restrictive but she has her reasons, y'all will see in time. I hope I managed to pull through as I wanted to on the "action" scene, and that you enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writting it. See you in the next chapter!**

**Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	5. Facing the myth

**Hay thar people~! I've returned with a brand new chapter for y'all! I had to rewrite this chapter and restart the sixth so I'm sorry I took a while. I also spent a ****_lot_**** of time correcting the mistakes and reviewing the text so I hope I managed to fix all of them, if I happened to miss one or another I hope is not enough to annoy you on your reading. Well, off to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!~** **And welcome all my new readers!  
**

~#~

Astrid felt her entire body ache. She could feel the exhaustion and pain echoing on her muscles as her consciousness slowly began to return, being the faint sound of a waterfall and birds chirping the only thing her ears could detect about her surroundings. She forced her eyelids open, meeting a blue sky with diverse white clouds. It was day. She groaned in pain forcing her eyelids open, revealing a pair of disoriented blue eyes that blinked as her focus slowly returned. When it did, she looked around in confusion at the big rock walls that surrounded the place, making look like she was at the bottom of a depression. Astrid scanned the place finding the beautiful waterfall which the sound called her attention in her awakening, serial match settings of boulders and various smaller trees into curious shapes, with a vivid tone of green for the leaves and impactful colors for the flowers. The grass was soft and comforting and the water of the pond was crystalline, making the girl remember her throat was dry.

And that was when the unfaithful events of last night hit the walls of her memory, making the blonde gasp remembering the titanic dragon attempting to devour her and the unexpected rescue from the Dragon Rider as both were carried away by a big black scaled dragon. Astrid blinked processing if all of that was nothing but a nightmare, but when she lowered her sight and found the burn mark on her skin she was convinced that all of that really happened. The right side of her clothes was partially ruined, mainly her skirt and legging that were the part that most received damaged, and there was a huge reddish and swollen wound covering most of her thigh hurting like crazy. She frowned clicking her tongue with the pain. It looked and felt pretty bad and it would probably leave a mark, but that wouldn't be the first one.

When Astrid raised her head, her eyes found the silhouette of the Dragon Rider sitting on top of one of the various boulders with the hood covering partially his expression – mostly his eyes – and even though her eyes wouldn't meet him, she knew he was studying her movements. He remained silent, not expressing reaction towards her awakening.

"It's you isn't it" She finally gathered strength to speak, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled in the cove "The rider of the rumors"

He didn't answer, remaining moveless and glaring at her through his hood. Seeing she wouldn't get a response Astrid decided to continue.

"You saved me?" She asked, this time receiving at least a nod from him "Where are we? What is your name?"

She saw him jump off the rock landing on the ground gracefully as a cat, now giving him a better look. Even though most of him was covered by fabric and leather, Astrid managed to analyze him better. He didn't look much build up as the Vikings she was used to, but he wasn't a runt either. With broad shoulders and slightly thick muscles of his biceps and strong legs, the mysterious figure looked even more peculiar in the girl's eyes. Because of the hood, she couldn't see much of his face, but he had a scruffy beard and a strong jaw line. His lips small and pursed as he watched her.

Seeing that he was attempting to get close Astrid tried to stand up, but her leg protested immediately. She squeaked in pain alarming the curious watcher, making him back down slightly when she winced. Astrid took a deep breath and looked back at him watching as he raised a hand and shook his head. She looked at him confused, but when she meant to move again, his arm moved making her understand he was gesturing her to don't. He wanted her to stay still because of her leg, and regardless the stubbornness trait of the Viking girl, she obeyed.

"Won't you say anything?" She asked as he lowered his hand and kept watching her through the hood "You don't know how to speak Norse? I could've sworn I heard you talk back there"

However, he remained silent as he approached and circled her, his movements more similar to a beast than a human. She felt uneasy with the way he studied her. It was really similar to a predator. He kept going for some minutes, that looked like an eternity to Astrid, until he finally stopped in front of her and crouched staying on her level in the ground. She saw him purse his lips again, but this time he showed his teeth in a menacing way. She opened her mouth to contest what he was doing, but before she could say anything a sound that she certainly wouldn't expect a human to make erupted from his chest.

A growl.

Astrid yelped in awe moving her hand to the little pouch on her skirt and taking a little dagger, pointing at him. At the sight of the sharp accessory, he flinched and snarled at her. Once she calmed down and realized the little blade would do nothing but startle the man even more, she assumed that this was the wrong approach. The blonde lowered the dagger and placed by her side, all her movements watched by the snarling Rider. Once she dropped it, his growls ceased and he didn't look that startled anymore, even though he still had a discontented look. He gestured with his head to the knife making clear his position about it. She got the message and even though Astrid felt uncomfortable she tossed the dagger in the water of the pond, seeing his rigid muscles finally relax.

"Who are you?" She tried again, once he really seemed less tense with her presence. To her surprise, this time he answered.

"Hiccup" he answered with the same voice he used when he came to her rescue, this time gentle yet wary "Yours?"

"Astrid" She answered now being the one to study him "Why you weren't speaking before?"

He took a bit to answer this time, almost making Astrid assume he would remain silent again "I don't know if I can trust you" he answered with simplicity "You are a Dragon killer"

A pause. It wasn't a question. She didn't think confirming that would make her grow trustworthy in his perspective, but he spoke again before she could give an answer.

"Yet you didn't kill them the other day" he said with curiosity "Why?"

She blinked at him actually giving a thought about it. Why didn't she? Astrid stared at him for a few minutes trying to formulate a good answer, but she didn't come up with anything.

"I don't know" she admitted seeing him tilt his head in a curious gesture "I just didn't feel like I should, even though it attacked first as every Dragon"

He clicked his tongue "You and your companions were too close of the hatchlings, she felt threatened."

"But we meant no harm!"

"It's hard to separate things once you had your children stolen from you three times already"

He got up and walked back to the set of boulders climbing on the one he was sitting before. He had crossed his legs in a 4 shape leaning his right elbow on his thigh and resting his chin on his palm. She now took time to analyze his clothes. They were mostly made out of leather looking like an armor that covered his chest and arms with various places to insert gadgets. His hood was made out of a darker type of leather with a curious pattern similar to scales, and since mostly was covered by the leather 'armor' she only managed to see more of the details on the part that covered his face. The pants however were more simple in a tropical green shade, his legs had leather moorings and weird cane attached to his right thigh.

That style was weird for her. She was used to Vikings using a lot of fur, such as her own hood and arm bands, and armor made out of iron. This suit of his was just too sophisticated close to what an average Viking would wear. But well, that man was everything but average.

"Your name is Hiccup, right?" She asked, receiving a nod "There's stories about you everywhere on the continent... About what you did" He raised his head, watching her silently "About what you do"

"And you came here to find the truth behind these stories, I'll assume"

"I didn't expect to find something" she said watching his movements, he remained calm and dense "How did you find me back there?"

"Your screams were quite helpful, but the real question is what were you doing in the Red Death's lair"

"Red Death?" She asked bluntly "That thing has a name?"

He seemed to frown to her question "All things have a name, if you're not aware" his tone was still calm, but Astrid felt a bit of bitterness in his sarcastic answer "But you didn't answer me yet"

"I didn't knew, I just happened to end there while I was having a walk on the beach."

Hiccup studied her again. That was making Astrid feel uncomfortable in a way. It was like he were judging if every single word she was saying was trustworthy, searching for something hostile, so he could show his teeth and snarl at her again.

"Happens that the side of the island where you ended bravely wandering on is the place to where that Dragon was exiled. It's the most dangerous place in here" he pointed to her leg, more directly to her wound "You discovered in the worst possible way, and if I hadn't arrived in time, you would be dead"

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't came with a map" She snapped getting slightly irritated "I didn't actually expected that something so absurd as a man riding a Dragon would actually exist!"

He sighed in frustration, his mother seemed to be right after all "I guess it was just impression, she's like the others. I am wasting my time"he thought clicking his tongue and jumping off the rock, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked with furrowed brows as she watched him leave "You can't just leave me here!"

"No Dragon comes here besides me and my friend. You can stay until your friends find you and when they do" He stopped and turned to look at her "You'll leave this island immediately"

She blinked at him incredulously. He was really leaving her injured and trapped in that place by herself? She didn't even had a weapon!

"You can't be serious" she blinked "Did you forgot about your humanity after living among these beasts?"

He turned to face her. She didn't need to look at his eyes to know she had upset him, the soft growls erupting from his chest made it clear.

"Beasts are those of your kind that trap and hurt mine out of greedy and unnecessary reasons" He retorted. The gentleness now absent from his voice "Those who don't bother to learn before judging. Beasts are those that claim to be masters of reason when they act like offensive fools" he gritted his teeth while he came closer, sending a shiver down her spine when he looked down at her "I find hard to see 'humanity' on them. So tell me, who lives among beasts: You or me?"

Astrid froze. His presence, before calm and bland, was now threatening as if she had offended one of his ideals. She wouldn't admit to herself, but she obviously felt somewhat scared before him sitting there like a helpless deer facing a panther with bared fangs.

"Not all of us are like that!" She contested ignoring her trembling spine "Besides, if that's your opinion why you didn't leave me to die then?"

He pursed his lips "I'm no monster to leave somebody to die, regardless what you happen to be" he said with a firm tone, looking even more offended. "You might be mistaking me with those of your kind"

"You keep repeating 'my kind' as if you were not human as well!" She said with frustration "You talk of the Dragons like you were more similar to them than to us!"

"I happen to be none" he said earning a frown from her "Yet I'm both"

"What?"

But he didn't answer, he just got back to walking away. Astrid felt anger rise in her chest. That's what she came looking for? That's the man that aroused curiosity and wonder in her? She had a painful injury in her leg, she was exhausted and she had gotten away from home for this? She huffed angrily, getting the closest rock in her sight and tossed in his direction, only to see him deflect it in the last second. He looked back at her with what she imagined to be a scowl.

"You are nothing like I imagined, you pesky animal!" She thundered as he watched her temper tantrum in silence "I've came from a place where Dragons used to destroy our homes and bring hell to our days. Stealing food, devouring limbs, causing losses!" she gritted her teeth with the memory of her deceased uncle "Being monsters just as you said 'my kind' is. But when the rumors started you made me wonder if there was a possibility of things being different, that maybe all of that wasn't the real truth. But you're nothing different from them, you just happen to have the face of a human."

She finished heavy breathing with flushed cheeks and heart beating furiously against her ribcage, his expression unreadable as he stared at her. Astrid didn't know why she had exploded like that, it wasn't her normal of a balanced warrior, but something about the man in front of her simply made her feelings burst After one minute of silence, he quickly walked in her direction lowering himself to her level, receiving a defiant glare from the blond girl. Astrid was way more than just a good weapon wielder, she would do just fine without one if she needed to. She was only waiting the moment.

But his next move surprised her in a way that her anger dissolved. He closed his fingers around her wrists and pulled both of her hands to his chest, pressing her palms against the heat of his leather 'armor'. And then she felt strong and steady heartbeats.

"See, it's a heart" She heard him say looking up from his chest to stare at his covered face "Just as the beating one inside your chest" his voice wasn't bitter anymore, but still carried frustration "Why everyone must say that I'm different? That I simply can't blend in because is not possible?"

She stared at him in surprise, his lips were pursed again and the grip on her wrists tightened a bit, not enough to hurt her. The feeling of his heart-beat against her palms, sending a soothing sensation all over her body calming her down. His hand was warm against her skin, reminding her of what she felt when she held her hands close to the campfire on the last night. He was warm as fire itself, his heart a crackling flame.

"Why you said you are none, yet both?" she finally asked with a tender tone, much for her own surprise "What did you meant?"

"I'm not fitting to either of the sides" he answered as he let go of her wrists, none of them realizing that her hands remained in place "I don't have wings nor breathe fire as the Dragons, but I also can't live among humans. That's how it is"

She frowned for a moment, trying to interpret what he had just said. "Why?"

He sighed "You saw it already, don't play dumb" Astrid thought that she should've gotten upset with his answer, but she felt too soothed to react negatively. "Back in the forest"

"Your eyes" she said as a guess, receiving a nod from him "So I wasn't imagining things after all"

"You believed you were?"

"The others said so, and I didn't manage to see much since you stormed through the forest before I could react, so I considered" she said, trying to find his gaze through that black leather "What are you?"

He sighed, making her realize that she still had her hands where he had placed them. She removed them quietly in embarrassment, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It's hard to explain" Hiccup said, looking up "Is too much of a long story"

She looked at him expectantly "I'm willing to understand"

Astrid watched him abruptly look at her, his lips parted as if she had said something revolutionary.

"I said something wrong?"

"Understand?" He asked diverging from her new question "You mean it?"

"Well, yeah" she said with a snicker "After all, you said we are irrational beasts that judge before asking. Better prove you wrong"

Hiccup looked at her in wonder, satisfaction blooming inside his chest. He hadn't been wrong after all, she was indeed different as he imagined. That could be his only chance to prove his mother that she was wrong in her beliefs, that things weren't immutable as she thought. The boy smiled in response, much to Astrid's amazement, and moved his hands to his hood removing it. The first thing he heard was the low gasp that came from the blond girl.

"Sweet baby Thor!" she exclaimed as she finally met his gaze, his eyes. Dragon eyes "How's that possible?!"

Hiccup tilted his head "That's not what I normally get"

"Oh my God" Hiccup waited for the first word that would crumble his wall of hope down, but what came next wiped that fear away completely "They are like gemstones"

And it happened, Astrid saw his pupils turn into fends. But it was like when he had caught her staring right at them back in the forest. He wasn't feeling threatened, he was surprised.

"Amazing!" She exclaimed as he looked at her in disbelief. Now that she got to see them closely she felt even more amazed. Besides the breathtaking forest green, there also see some various nervures of a faint shade of green mixing with hazel near his pupils. It was a the most beautiful mix she had ever seen.

"... You're not scared?" he asked, surprised while the girl glared at him in awe

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome! Just wait until Fishlegs sees this, he will freak out for a week!"

Hiccup blinked. He expected her to scream, run, even try to kill him as all the others did, but there was a reaction he never got in his entire life. Amazement. She got closer, too excited to realize she had gotten a bit too close of the dragon boy's face.

"How did you get them? They are so beautiful" Hiccup blinked faster, obviously surprised with the compliments and the sudden proximity "Do you see like a Dragon sees? Wait... How does a Dragon see?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but then her smell reached his nostrils, making him lose his pace. It was simply the best he ever felt. It was a mix of roses and peaches, being bittersweet and pleasant at the same time. Due her overflowing excitement, her scent grew even more appealing, clouding Hiccup's thoughts in a way he barely understood.

"Hey, did a Terrible Terror caught your tongue?" he heard her say, finally managing to focus again "I'm talking here you know"

"Sorry I... What did you say?"

"I asked what are you" she repeated with expectancy "I've never seen anything like it"

"I'm a Dragonborn"

Astrid blinked "A what?"

"Dragonborn" he repeated patiently, fixing his posture as the girl backed away "We are-... I am half dragon and half human"

She gasped, moving her hands to her mouth. How was that even possible?! The memory of Tuff suggesting him coming from an egg echoed in her mind, but she just decided to ignore.

"That's impossible!"

"Well, you've seen the eyes"

"How much of a Dragon you can be?!" She asked in amazement, watching as a satisfied smile appeared on his lips

"I can understand and communicate with Dragons, and I have sharp senses such as hearing and smell" he said studying her expression "Also some things like seeing in the dark"

"And you also growled at me" She added, making him chuckle

"Yeah, I guess I can do that too"

"A Dragon born... Wow" she said in wonder while Hiccup looked at her, studying her with his unique eyes. "So that means you've lived among dragons your entire life?"

"Not exactly, you see, is complicated" he said running his fingers on his messy auburn hair, that Astrid noticed along with the rest of his handsome face "I don't think we have time for that now"

Astrid looked disappointed "Maybe later?" she insisted, her curiosity taking the best of her. She expected a negative answer, but Hiccup gave her a reassuring smile instead.

"Sure, why not" he said standing up and offering her a hand "I guess I can trust you"

She accepted his hand and with his help, she got up as well being reminded by him to don't lean on her right leg. She thanked him mentally since she had forgotten about it already.

"We need to find my friends" She said and she accepted his arm as a support "They can be in danger"

Hiccup gave furrowed a brow to her "And in these, can I trust them as well?"

"That bunch of muttonheads? Believe me, there's absolutely nothing to worry about" She rolled her eyes, remembering that regardless the group's abilities, they were more a bunch of buffoons. Hiccup gave her a nod and placed his fingers in his mouth, whistling. "What are you doing?"

"Calling our ride"

"Wh-..."

Before Astrid could finish, a black shadow leaped from up above and landed in front of them, earning a surprised scream from the girl. Hiccup laughed as she tightened the grip on his arm with the sight of the Night Fury, that only tilted the big head in her direction.

"Astrid, meet Toothless" He said as the Dragon came closer, sniffing her while she kept looking startled "Thanks to him you didn't turn into meat on a stick back there"

"For the love of the Gods!" she exclaimed as Toothless kept sniffing her clothes, getting to know her in his own way "You really did tamed a Night Fury?!"

Hiccup shook his head "I didn't 'tamed' him, we're friends over a while. Right bud?" the black dragon crooned in response, nuzzling against his face. Astrid blinked in wonder "See?"

"... All the things I've read about Night Furies made them look pretty menacing" she said as Hiccup stroked Toothless chin, making his eyes roll in delight "But this looks more like just a giant pussycat to me"

Hiccup laughed "Oh, don't mistake yourself, Toothless can be pretty menacing. He just don't have to now" he said, petting the Dragon's head a last time before moving out of the way "Now come on, let me help you climb on"

Her eyes widened in horror "What?"

"I thought you said you wanted to find your friends?"

"Yeah, but I... You're suggesting me to fly with you?"

Hiccup nodded, calm as never "It's pretty good, believe me. You don't have to worry"

"No but... Anh... I think is better for us to walk"

"Nonsense, your leg is hurt" He said taking Astrid on his arms and placing her on the leather saddle, jumping on right after "Besides, I've felt the scent of your crew before and Toothless didn't. It will be easier if I give Toothless the directions so he can reach them faster"

"But... I..."

"Relax, it's not so bad" He said, leaning on her to reach the holders, making the girl gasp when their bodies made contact "You should hold here as well, he tends to be really fast"

And before Astrid could protest a last time, Toothless opened his black wings and they stormed to the skies. Astrid's embarrassment towards Hiccup's body touching her was solved in a minute when the girl screamed in horror and turned in the saddle enlacing the Dragon born's waist with her arms in a tight grip burying her face on his chest, feeling it tremble as he roared with laughter.

~#~

**Not friendly in the begining huh~**

**This chapter was so complex yet so amusing to write. I needed to mature the characters a bit because of my plot, yet I wanted to preserve their personalities ****_so bad._**** But don't worry, even though Hiccup looks more serious in here Dorky!Hiccup is my absolute love and regardless his harsh past (it's coming guys) that's one of the things on him I absolutely REFUSE to take out. **

**And_ yes_, Hiccup is half dragon and half man, he's literally a hybrid. And I did based my dragonborns on Skyrim's, with my own touch. Y'all will see how when I reveal his past~**

**Well, I hope you liked it! I work harder at every review I get so thanks guys, y'all keep me moving ~**

**See ya on the next chapter!**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	6. It's all a matter of perspective

**Hey cupcakes, I'm back with the sixth chapter! I'm sorry if I began to take longer time to upload, is just that since the plot is getting more intense I need to work in double so I can make a good chapter for you guys, and there's still the grammar reviewing that takes a while too (****_and you see there's still lil things I let slip_****) so I hope you all understand!**

**And I'm really, ****_really, _****glad everyone is liking. Is just so rewarding to read your reviews, you have no idea. Thank you a lot!**

**Off to the chapter ~**

~#~

Astrid had a lot of dreams when she was younger, and once in a while she would have those were she reached for the skies and jumped on the clouds. However those were just dreams, just a pigment of imagination. But reality could be truly frightening, and fly on the back of the fastest Dragon alive certainly managed to get the toughest female Viking on Berk terrified.

"Wow, you're small but you sure knows how to give a death grip" Hiccup said feeling the girl's tight embrace around his waist as she remained with the face buried on his armor "You need to relax"

"Get me down!" She winced for the fourth time since they took off "Now!"

He chuckled "You know, I thought you Vikings had more guts than this. I'm actually surprised"

"Don't test me!" she snarled shaking as Toothless continued to leap through the clouds and spin around on his usual maneuvers. "If I die I'll find a way to come back just to kill you"

Hiccup laughed. The girl had been cursing and threatening him since the beginning. But even though he actually enjoyed the feeling of having the blonde seeking for refugee on him, he realized that it would be difficult for her to build a new view on Dragons and their world if she kept terrified and with the eyes closed. He then had an idea, giving a gentle stroke on Toothless' neck.

"Come on bud" he said, making toothless slightly look back at him "Let's go easy on her"

With a nod, Toothless slowed down just hovering among the clouds. Hiccup let go of the saddle supports and looked down at Astrid. His lips formed a tender smile as he poked her shoulders to call her attention.

"Are you calmer?" he asked hearing her to mutter a '_no, you idiot_' in response. He snickered and shook his head "You have no idea of what you're missing"

"I do, so thank you, but no thank you"

"Come on, is not like I'll let you fall" he said, having Astrid to raise her head to look at him. "Give it a try, if you don't like it, I promise we'll land"

Reluctantly, Astrid reconsidered her decision and tried to change her position on the saddle. Hiccup held on the supports again, surrounding her with his arms in a reassuring gesture that made her feel somewhat safe, giving her the encouragement she needed to turn at once. When she did, she didn't managed to hold back her amazed gasp.

They were flying above the island passing through some occasional clouds once in a while. The sky looked even more blue from up there and the landscape of the Island even more beautiful, making the view be completely breathtaking. Astrid blinked bewildered as a funny feeling of excitement bloomed inside her stomach. She was completely speechless.

"See" She heard Hiccup say "This is what it is to be a Dragon"

She felt the warm morning breeze caress her face as the sunlight warmed her skin. The girl felt charmed in a way she never imagined being, thinking how clueless she were before Hiccup showed up and offered her a whole new way of seeing life. She looked back at him finding his smile. She felt her cheeks get warmer with the sight of him admiring the view with a bland expression, his heartbeats strong and steady against her spine, his arms surrounding her body, his breath on her ear. She never had a man that close before, and the last thing she expected was for it to happen in those circumstances and with that one in specific.

"It's amazing" She said turning her head to face the horizon again, stroking Toothless scales "He is amazing"

Hiccup smiled, satisfied how successful he was being. He let go of the supports and waited her to hold on them again, but much for his surprise instead of doing so she leaned on him, ceasing the little distance between their bodies. He blinked in surprise as she sighed in delight, enjoying the view.

"You're not scared anymore?" He finally asked breaking through the trance her scent was causing on him

Astrid shook her head "I guess I don't have reasons to be anymore" she felt his hands surround her again reaching for the saddle supports, sending a pleasant feeling down her spine as the comfortable feeling of safety invaded her "I guess I can trust you too, huh?"

Hiccup chuckled "Yeah, you certainly can"

The silence settled between the youngsters as they enjoyed their first flight together, letting Toothless lead the way while Hiccup didn't felt a scent that matched with Astrid's group. Hiccup's thoughts however were beyond the clouds, since having the girl that close to him made a fuzzy feeling grow inside his chest and stomach. It wasn't the first time that he got in contact with a female, but since he first laid eyes on Astrid back in the beach something inside him had awoken. A _need _for her to be the first one to whom he would show his world. Back in the cove when he thought he had wasted his time in empty hopes about her, he never had felt so disappointed. But when she proved him right he also never had felt so relieved. He wanted to be closer, teach her all there is to learn, show everything he once saw, open her eyes to the world. And when she leaned against him she made it clear that she accepted him to do so. The feeling of triumph was tremendously pleasant, just as having her body that close to his.

Astrid in other hand was questioning herself mentally. A thousand of why's echoing on her mind as she tried to understand her decisions. She spent her entire life training and doing her best to be a reason of pride for her family, to clean the Hofferson's name once again. Her mind before was so straightforward and recluse that she never bothered to see the bigger picture. The death of her uncle caused by the Flightmare made the girl nurture a destructive aversion towards the Dragons, an aversion she imagined lasting even after she managed to destroy the Dragon responsible for the disgrace in her family. However, that wasn't what her parents wanted. They wanted her to settle down, forget about this vendetta. But the girl wouldn't give in, blinded in a mission that she had destined to herself. However there was only one thing that seemed to call her attention besides her personal vendetta: the Dragon Rider. And that's why she had decided to be a daredevil and sail to that place, she thought it would be a great chance to find the truth about that unbelievable story and still put her abilities to a test. Kill two birds with a stone.

But she didn't actually expected to find him nor that he would be willing to do _anything _to change her mind about Dragons, and what was most getting to her was the fact that she was actually letting him. He had a different effect on her, an effect new as the world he was introducing her, and she was willing to understand both.

"Thank you" she said, earning a distracted _Hm_? from him "For everything"

He smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head "No problem, Is my job to keep the peace and the well being of everyone in here"

"Your job?"

"Something like it, is more of a responsibility" he shrugged

"That's what you've been doing all these years right? You've been helping the Dragons"

She felt him nod silently "Dragonborns are supposed to be the bridge between the species, to bring balance." he lifted his head "And that's what I've grown up to do"

"Then this means there are others like you in here?" She asked excited with the possibility, but Hiccup impassive expression ceased her excitement "Hiccup?"

"Yeah, about that" he sighed heavily tightening the grip on the supports of the saddle and pursing his lips "No... There's not"

Astrid frowned "Why?"

She felt his chest tremble slightly as he released a low growl, his muscles becoming rigid with the tension. She didn't needed to be looking at his eyes to know that they now had fends as pupils. Astrid wondered if she had made a mistake asking about it, and his answer confirmed that.

"They died five years ago" He said in a melancholic tone "I'm the last of the Dragonborns"

Astrid felt her entire body tense up after he finished. She cursed herself mentally for going too far, after all he told her that he would explain his past at some point, and now she understood why he didn't looked comfortable about sharing it. He probably felt her tensing up since he rested his chin on her head again, taking a deep breath.

"It's alright, don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't..."

He shook his head "I'll explain you what happened soon... Just be a little more patient will ya?" she nodded in agreement "Good"

Astrid felt the silence weigh on her shoulders along with the guilt. The sorrow on Hiccup's voice made it clear that he got shaken by the subject, after all, she probably just had mentioned his dead family. They kept flying for a few more minutes in the silence only with the sound of the clapping wings of Toothless cutting through the wind. When Astrid had decided to break the silence, she saw Toothless move his head in a alarming way as his ear plates moved. She frowned at the startled dragon and then looked at Hiccup who looked just startled as Toothless, with pursed lips and rigid jaw.

"Hiccup?" She asked reluctantly "What's the matter?"

"I think we've found your friends" he said looking at her with an apprehensive gaze "But we are not the only ones"

Her eyes widened in horror as Hiccup led her hands to the supports, making her hold on them and covering her hands with his in a firm grip.

"Hold on" He whispered before he gave the order "Go Toothless!"

The Dragon roared and dived through the air in an abnormal speed, following the same scent Hiccup had felt. The scent of fresh blood.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier_

"Astrid!" Ruffnut's voice sounded along with the others as they kept on their search for the missing companion "Hey, come on, show up already!"

"We're on this over three hours already, can't we get a break?" Tuffnut grumbled as he felt his feet ache inside the boots

"We can't just stop guys, what if something happened to her?" Fishlegs said with a concerned tone "She might be in danger!"

Snotlout rolled his eyes as he moved some plants out of the way with his hammer "It's_ Astrid_ fishface, it's impossible for something to bring her down. Besides, she got her axe"

"Yeah but she's still only one and this place is crowded with wild Dragons and Gods know what that Rider really is!"

"Oh shut it already" The Jorgenson grunted annoyed "Let's keep moving, we have a lot of ground to cover before the sun sets"

The twins grimaced, but instead of complaining they kept going as well. Fishlegs would nervously look around trying to catch a glimpse of anything that could mean a problem to the group, but once nothing ever proved to be concerning he would be back on looking for Astrid. Snotlout in other hand had a terrible mood since the past day. He had a weird feeling about this whole Dragon Rider deal. He couldn't say if it was good or bad but he definitely didn't liked, mainly after last night when the theory of the man being such thing as a hybrid came along. But what was really upsetting him was the fact that Astrid looked _too_ interested about that guy. It felt like he was losing for a dude they didn't even knew a thing about, and the possibility was infuriating.

The Viking kept going hitting his hammer randomly on things to take out his anger, not bothering to pay attention to the others following him. That however showed to be a problem, since he ended up ignoring the startled calls from Fishlegs and the twins. When he finally looked back in a snap and with a annoyed _What?! _the only thing he saw was Fishlegs with a terrified expression and frozen in place while the twins behind him started to back off slowly. Snotlout felt his whole body tense up when a menacing growl made realization struck him. Fishlegs was trying to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth but weird gagging sounds. Tightening the grip on his hammer, Snotlout cleaned his throat and slowly turned around just to find a group of six Monstrous Nightmares approaching with bare fangs and threatening growls. He gasped and stepped back towards the others, as the scaled beasts snarled discontent with the strangers lurking on their territory.

"_What we'll do?!" _Ruffnut whispered as all of them started to slowly back away from the herd of Dragons

"_We gotta run_"

Snotlout looked at Fishlegs in disbelief "_Run?! A warrior never turns his back to a battle!_"

"_Then I hope you earned your place in Valhalla because that's where you're going!_" Tuffnut said as he ran off with Ruffnut, soon followed by Fishlegs.

Snotlout grunted in annoyance but the roars the Dragons unleashed made him quickly reconsider his decision, having him to run after the others in high speed when the Nightmares advanced for the attack. The group stormed through the vegetation in desperation trying to find a place where they could hide in safety, but there was simply noting in sight that could give them cover. The Nightmares were gaining ground and quickly reaching them, which made the group struggle harder on finding a way to survive the attack of the feral beasts.

But their hopes were smashed when instead of finding a place to hide, they ended up in a big clearing with nothing else but a little lake that seemed too shallow to swim. They yelped and attempted to make their way back to the forest where the natural obstacles would slow down the big Dragons, but it was too late. One of the Nightmares reached them and growled loudly, making them step back to the clearing as the other five Dragons immerged from the forest and quickly surrounded them.

"And what now?!" Snotlout exclaimed in frustration as the Dragons kept coming closer

"Plan B anyone?" Tuffnut asked as the snarling Nightmares made them be back to back "Plan Z? No, really, I'm even accepting a plan Z"

But there was no such thing as thinking with Snotlout. The Viking decided that staying like that would get them nowhere but the afterlife, so he advanced to one of the Nightmares swinging his hammer and releasing a battle cry. Fishlegs shouted for his friend to stop, but Snotlout ignored him completely smashing the hammer on the nuzzle of one of the Nightmares, making the beast growl in anger and attack missing the Jorgenson boy for an inch. The other Nightmares growled as well in face of the challenge setting their own bodies on fire. Fishlegs and the Twins screamed, making Snotlout diverge his attention from the Nightmare just to have his arm caught by the Dragon's jaw, howling in pain as the razor sharp fangs buried on the flesh. The others looked at him startled and released a gasp, but there was nothing they could do. If they moved they would be burned alive, just as Snotlout was about to lose his arm and his life. Astrid was probably already gone, and they were the next ones.

Or at least that's what they thought.

A distant growl sounded, calling the attention of the terrified youngsters and the Nightmares. The one that had Snotlout's arm released him after the young warrior punched its face with his free hand, backing away with his right arm covered in crimson blood until he fell near the group, panting and grunting in pain. The Dragons roared again and attempted to attack, but that distant growl happened now closer and along with a whistling noise. The group looked up to find the source of that noise, watching as a big shadow plunged on their direction in high speed surrounding them with a wall of green gas that confused the Nightmares for a second until a _click _sounded and suddenly the gas erupted in flames, forcing the Dragons to back away in a safe distance. The youngsters felt startled as the Dragons, unable to see anything because of the thick smoke caused by the explosion.

"What is going on?!" Fishlegs asked in awe "I can't see anything!"

"Hey, who are you!" Tuffnut said punching someone that was in close range "Come here and I'll-..."

A feminine voice sounded quite unamused "It's me you idiot!" Ruffnut retorted punching him back and knocking him down, in the typical twins way of dealing with things

"It's not my fault" He said getting up "Your butt is getting bigger, I thought you were a Dragon!"

Ruffnut snarled and tackled her brother again causing both to fall on the ground, now more worried about throwing punches than with the actual threat. Snotlout was finding hard to keep his focus with his arm bleeding as it was and even though Fishlegs was trying to aid him he was still too startled about what was going on. And then in the middle of the chaos of smoke and Dragon shrieks, the group heard a familiar feminine voice.

"Guys!" Astrid called trying to reach the group "Where are you?!"

"Astrid?!" Fishlegs said alarmed when the girl's silhouette finally immerged from the smoke "You're alive!"

She limped in their direction "Of course I am alive you moron, I won't go down that easily as you weenies"

Snotlout huffed "Told... you..."

"What happened to your leg? It looks shitty" Tuffnut said as his fight with Ruffnut ceased and both approached

"Long story, we don't have time for this. Quickly, gather around Snotlout and keep quiet!" she ordered making the group frown "Just do it already!"

"Wait just a minute, how did you even got here? What's going on?"

However before Astrid could give any kind of explanation, a menacing growl – much similar to a panther – sounded silencing the group and the rampaging Nightmares. It took a few minutes for the smoke to finally clear out, and when it did everyone but Astrid gasped in awe with the sight.

Hiccup, now with the black hood back on, had three of the Nightmares under control with a hand held on their direction while the other rested on the side of his body, wielding the flaming sword. Toothless had the other three cornered snarling at them in a scolding way, having the Dragons to flinch and look down. Hiccup clicked his tongue in frustration feeling the surprised eyes glaring at his back. He inhaled deeply, that was certainly not how he intended to make his approach.

"I've already told all of you that when there is strangers on the island you don't attack, you hide" He said with a firm tone, making the Nightmares lower their heads just as the other three "It's dangerous even for the adults, imagine for you guys. Now please go, I had enough problems for the last couple of hours."

The Dragons hesitated for a second, making Toothless release a last warning roar that showed to be pretty effective in convincing the group of young Nightmares to leave. After they disappeared among the bushes, Hiccup retrieved Inferno's blade placing it back to the support and gave Toothless a rewarding scratch on his chin. The group however still watched him perplexed, finding hard to believe what had just happened. Even Astrid who already had witnessed more of the Dragon Rider than the group was speechless about his sway with the beasts. The awkward silence didn't remained for too long, though.

"That... was... AWESOME" the twins exclaimed running towards Hiccup, who frowned at the duo that was now covering him with questions

"What was that flaming sword?"

"You can make fire?"

"Make some for me!"

Astrid sighed heavily shaking her head. What to expect of the twins anyway? She looked as Fishlegs who was still in shock where he was standing. She imagined that being a Dragon enthusiast and finding someone like Hiccup had to be enough to push him off the edge, and he didn't even knew the entire story yet. But it took him less than 2 minutes to snap out of it and run towards the poor Rider, joining the Twins on massacring him with questions. Astrid couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Hiccup not knowing who to answer first and Toothless staring at Fishlegs who was admiring his dragon features and taking notes on his notebook.

"Uh, hello?" Snotlout said visibly irritated for being ignored with his arm patched in a improvised bandage, probably Fishleg's doing "I'm almost losing my arm and you all are drooling on the legend freak?"

Astrid rolled her eyes "You already had your leg chewed in a worst way and survived, just as your leg is still intact. You'll live" she said offering him a hand, which he accepted with a huff and got on back on his feet staring at Hiccup, his dragon and the others.

"How did he do that?" he asked with a bitter tone

"I don't quite know yet, he didn't explained me"

"Didn't explained you _yet_?" Snotlout looked at her with a frown "You're saying you were with him this _entire time_?"

"So what if I did? He's the reason we first sailed here" She said with a furrowed brow disliking the tone Snotlout was using "Besides, I would be dead if wasn't for him"

"You can't just walk around and spend hours alone with other man!"

Astrid crossed her arms "Excuse me, and who exactly are you to tell me what to do?"

"Your future husband, who else?"

Astrid blinked in disbelief. They were really going through that again?

"Snotlout I _am not _your bride. And even if I happened there's no such thing as a man bossing me around, now leave me alone if you want your good arm to stay like that"

And then she walked towards the group leaving Snotlout behind grunting in frustration.

"Ok guys, give him a second to breathe" Astrid said making the others to stop their avalanche of questions, much for Hiccup's relief

"But this is amazing, the bone structure of the Night Fury is something I've never saw before!" Fishlegs said in astonishment while Toothless sat on its hind legs "How many shots does he have?"

"Six" Hiccup answered. Even though the questions ended up troubling him a little in the beginning, it was very satisfying to have people surrounding him and Toothless with curiosity instead of fear or hatred.

Fishlegs scribbled on his notebook, as the twins touched and pinched Toothless in amazement making the black Dragon huff in annoyance. However, since the situation seemed to please his best friend seeing by his relaxed expression, he just decided to roll with it.

"Managed to catch your breath?" Astrid asked the hooded boy with a smile, earning a smile of his own

"You were right, I don't have much to worry" then his eyes met the twins, who had grabbed Toothless' tail making the dragon yelp in surprise and run dragging them around "Well, maybe except for them"

Astrid sighed "Yeah, definitely them"

Hiccup felt quite comfortable among the group of misfits, but something made him feel uneasy. He looked around soon finding Snotlout who looked quite upset glaring at him. The boy frowned. That was the one who got hurt on the attack, but the glare he was directing to him was certainly not of pain. Was more like a message, a 'I_t's on_'_._ Both exchanged looks for a minute, and Hiccup soon started to feel annoyed with the Viking's attitude. A low growl rumbled in his chest as his feral instincts reacted before Snotlout's defiance, but Astrid seemed to realize the sudden tension coming from the Dragon boy.

"Hiccup?" she asked, instantly causing him to relax and look at her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said looking back at Snotlout, who had turned his back on him and walked away to retrieve his hammer "Nothing at all"

"Well, you're going to show them?" she asked gesturing to his face, more precisely, his eyes

"I guess we should go slowly" He said gaining a nod from her. He then cleaned his throat, calling the attention of the rest of the group "Hello " he greeted "I'm Hiccup, and It's a pleasure to meet you"

"_Hiccup_?" Snotlout said with mockery "It sure matches you"

Astrid glared at him, but Hiccup elected to ignore the provocation "And that's my dragon, Toothless" he gestured to the Night Fury that was now chasing a butterfly.

"Toothless?" Fishlegs asked looking at the dragon, who only had gums instead of teeth "I could've sworn he had-..."

In the exact moment, Toothless' fangs popped out of his gums as he tried to snatch the butterfly, failing as it flew away causing him to huff.

The big boy blinked in amazement "Teeth"

"He's a special one" Hiccup said with a wide smile while his best friend trotted towards him and nuzzled against his hands "But every dragon is special in its own way. They can be really kind and amazing creatures" he said raising his look from Toothless to the others "You just need to give them a chance"

Hiccup watched as they looked at each other with reluctance. Taking by what they've already seen of Hiccup and his Dragon, it was easy for them to believe in him. However, they still had grew up believing that Dragons and men were not made to coexist. Hiccup would need _way more_ than words to convince them, after all, it took Astrid a flight and the truth behind his eyes for her to understand. If he wanted to make them believe in him completely, he needed to do way more than that.

But well, it is all a matter of perspective. He only needed to work on theirs just like he did with Astrid's.

"I can prove it" Hiccup said again, his voice filled with determination "Just let me show you"

It took them a minute. Hiccup almost considered receiving a negative answer, but the sparkles of excitement in their said it all.

"Do you know any Gronckles? I've always wanted to see one from close" Fishlegs asked thrilled

"Of course, we have verything in here" He nodded getting excited cheers as an answer "We also need to get something for your friend's arm and Astrid's leg. Follow me"

And so did they, with Fishlegs catching up with Hiccup and asking him about the device he had used earlier. Hiccup nodded and activated inferno, making the blade erupt from its cane and soon catching fire earning gasps from Fishlegs and the twins, who got into a fight see who would touch it first. Seeing that would take a while, Hiccup only shook his head and handed it to Fishlegs.

"How you managed to create this?"

"Is just a combination of craft and dragon cooperation" he said with simplicity "It can do wonders"

"It's amazing!" he said wielding the sword and moving it around, astonished by the flames "Wait, you were the one who unleashed that Zippleback gas?"

Hiccup nodded "It's a backup."

"This is simply incredible, I wonder how the mechanism works"

"I can show you later, if you want"

"Oh my friend, you can sure I will" he said making Hiccup grin for hearing the word _friend_ "Meanwhile, do you mind if I study it on my own?"

"Be my guest"

Fishlegs nodded in excitement and went to study the device, soon followed by the twins who kept bothering him about touching the sword. Hiccup laughed. That was going better than he expected, making him think how lucky he got for finding such a peculiar and open minded group. When he looked back to call Toothless, he had the pleasure of contemplating the scene of Astrid wearing a beautiful smile on her lips stroking the downed dragon's belly, making him purr in delight. She looked way more comfortable around Toothless after the flight, showing that she was really managing to change her perspective about Dragons. If he could do with her, that was such a stubborn and short tempered Viking, he could do with everyone.

But somehow, he felt weird. Her group was not so different from her, so why he felt more comfortable around her than with the others? He wondered if it was because she already knew about his secret and had accepted it so well as she did, but still, when she asked him about showing his eyes to the others he felt hesitant. In other hand, back in the cove when he was alone with her, he felt no reluctance about showing her the truth, which was exactly what his mother asked him to don't. But he barely remembered his mother request on that moment. He just felt the _need _of doing it, like he craved for her acceptance enough to ignore all the warnings in the depths of his conscience. It was weird. He needed to question his mother about that later.

Well, that if she didn't grounded him for life after she realized he had disobeyed her. _Again._

"Hiccup?" he blinked when he heard Astrid's voice "It's everything alright?"

He looked down at her seeing that she had approached along with Toothless, who gave him the same questioning look. Hiccup shook his head and gave them a calm smile in response, trying to calm down his mind.

"Yeah, I just spaced out of a second" he said looking around and seeing that the group was gathered just waiting for him to lead the way "How's your friend's arm?"

Astrid wrinkled her nose "We're not friends, but yeah. He'll live"

Hiccup felt a pair of angry eyes glaring at his back, but once again, he decided to ignore "What about your leg?"

"Well, I'll live too" she said with a smile looking down at the burned wound, that actually looked pretty worst than before "I can handle a few more hours of-..."

Hiccup shook his head "Better don't risk, hop on Toothless."

"I'm pretty sure I can walk"

He sighed "You might lose the leg if this get worst"

Astrid crossed her arms in indignation furrowing a brow "Are you implying I'm something as a damsel in distress that can't handle a little scratch, Hiccup?"

He chuckled amused with how offended she actually got "Oh I would never, damsels in distress are not half brave or tough as you are" He said giving her a warm smile, causing the blonde to lose her balance. She thought for a second that he would attempt to boss her like Snotlout had just tried to, but he managed to surprise the blonde again. After all, It was the first time someone truly acknowledged her for _what she was_ and not _what she should be_"I'm just trying to avoid you losing a precious limb, hm?"

Hiccup watched Astrid's cheeks get slightly red before she huffed and climbed on Toothless, slightly wincing when the pain happened to struck her due the sudden movement, but she managed to hide it well. Hiccup gave Toothless' scales a gentle scratch in a silent consent, receiving a croon in response as they started to walk. The twins and Fishlegs still studying Hiccup's flaming device – more admiring in the case of the twins – and Snotlout following not far behind with an expression that made it clear that the pain on his arm wasn't the only thing annoying him.

"So" Hiccup heard Astrid's say as they entered the woods again "Where are we heading to?"

"To the nest" he answered "We need to talk to my mother."

~#~

**There it is! Is that what you guys expected from the crew's first contact with Hiccup? If not, I hope I managed to please you anyway. I had to adapt this a ****_lot _****to look pleasant for me, so I do hope it got pleasant for you too. And yeeees, alternative version of the Romantic Flight. Honestly I wrote that part listening to the soundtrack, so it really inspired me to go places. I hope I'm doing right with Hiccstrid, because the thing I most love about this couple is that they don't actually need to be all lovey dovey and little gestures like the leaning on each other or the natural intimacy is what make them a perfect natural couple. So that's why I'm trying to explain what is going on inside their heads about each other. I'm working on it smoothly, so I hope I'm doing right for all the Hiccstrid shippers who are reading~**

**And even though it looks like, I don't dislike Snotlout. I actually grew really fond of him after some time, but that rivalry is totally needed and it will cease at a point, y'all will see when. And hey, which Viking was never bit by a Dragon heh?**

**That's it for today. Next chapter the teens will meet Valka and the Sanctuary, which means, more interaction with the Dragons at last. Hiccup's past is closer than ever, and btw sweeties, Valka ****_did not_**** got pregnant directly from a Dragon. That would be a bit too much and besides, she was abducted already pregnant of Hiccup. What ****made**** him a Dragonborn, however, it's totally different. Until there, I'll let your imagination run wild ~**

**Sorry about the possible mistakes though, my head hurts a bit and I tried my best on fixing everything but I still might have let something slide. If you see it and want to point it out for me, my box is always open. I'll fix it right away and you'll ever help me grow~ Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about the long note, oops. See ya next time!**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	7. Revelation

**_Boo!~_**

**Hello dears! I'm back and with a fresh chapter. Took me long enough (****_blame an occasional little block_****) but I finally finished. I hope it pleases you and be worth of the waiting!~**

**(****_Somebody105_****) - Oooh, let's see what she'll do. And Hiccup will understand everything pretty soon~**

**(****_Guest_****) - Here I am! The group will be knocked down indeed, and Snotlout is pretty much down already*giggles* I hope you enjoy!**

**(****_GyMusicAddict_****) - Thank you! Here is Valka's reaction... And I'm working on his past already. I hope you'll like what I've come up with~**

**(****_imagination77_****) - Oh this song. ****_I love this song. _****It's the big reason why I added the dragonborn reference. And I'm glad to know my Hiccup is legit! I love his personality, and even though I wanted to make him a baddie I didn't wanted to change him altogether. Being a pacifist is his true nature, I couldn't take this out at all.**

**Welcome to all my new readers as well! I'm very happy to have you here and I'm even more happy to know my story is being pleasant before your eyes. Thank you for your compliments and know that I'm working hard each chapter to make this worthy~ **

**Off to the chapter! (****_gomen for the possible mistakes!_****)**

~#~

"Your mother?!" Astrid asked in awe after Hiccup informed their destination "You mean your family is still alive?"

"My mother is the only family I ever knew, actually" He answered as he kept clearing the way through the dense foliage

Astrid blinked, surprised. She didn't expect the living legend to have an alive mother, in fact, she expected him to be more feral than what he looked like. But now that she took a moment to think about it, even though he was raised among dragons and was actually part dragon he was very well educated and civilized.

And coming to think about it, being raised by a mother instead of actual dragons would explain that pretty well.

"But when we arrive I'll need you and your friends to do exactly as I say, it can get dangerous"

"I thought the Dragons wouldn't attack us without a reason" Astrid said frowning, but Hiccup shook his head

"Is not about the Dragons I'm worried about"

Astrid frowned, but seeing how tense Hiccup had suddenly gotten she decided to shrug it off and don't make more questions. It took them two hours to finally reach the entrance of a cave in one of the mountains. Hiccup, however, didn't stop as the others to admire the big round portal simply crossing through with Toothless by his side. Astrid felt uncomfortable, but she didn't contest him, calling out the others for them to keep going. The blonde squinted, trying to analyze her surroundings, but the darkness was certainly not being helpful for her sight nor for her group. As they kept going and she would hear eventual yelps from them as they stumbled and tripped on the uneven ground of the cave, much different from Hiccup who walked as if he was on a lean path of polished rocks.

"We're here" his voice echoed in the cave, calling the attention of all the others and making them look forward

They were reaching another portal, this one squared and with stacks of misshapen ice. Astrid frowned to the peculiar entrance, there was another cave in that cave? They stopped in the front of the portal and Hiccup offered his hand to Astrid, carefully helping her dismount Toothless.

"What now?" Tufffnut asked, squinting at the entrance

"I don't use this path after a while, but is pretty tricky to go through it" Hiccup announced while Astrid used his arm as support "It's like a labyrinth that keep outsiders away, so you will need to step where I step"

"Oh please, we don't need you to face a little labyrinth" Snotlout said with arrogance, causing Hiccup to roll his eyes

"It's dangerous, so just tag along" seeing everyone had agreed - except for Snotlout of course - Hiccup looked at Astrid "Toothless can't go through here, is too narrow for him so he'll need to use the air route we normally do. You'll need to walk from here"

She gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine to do it"

Hiccup noticed she was lying, after all her heartbeats increased and she was sweating due to the excruciating pain. He was admired about how much she was managing to endure the pain, so he decided not to contest the pride of the female warrior and nodded in agreement. But he would be aware in case she needed help at some point.

"Let's go"

He petted Toothless and sent him off, entering the icy portal with the others behind him. As they went further, Astrid understood what Hiccup meant by tricky. There were rocks emerging from the narrow walls, making difficult their movements inside the tight space, but nothing seemed to bother Hiccup as he skillfully dodged the rocks and moved like there was no obstacles in his way. Astrid and the others found difficult to move in the tight space, mainly the poor Fishlegs that would eventually get stuck and need the twins to pull him, but somehow they got through it. Astrid ignored the aching all the way, but her leg would still be humid due the blood that kept dripping from her wound. The scent of fresh blood bothered Hiccup, but he didn't had the space to turn around and check on the girl. Instead, he only decided to go faster to finally get them out of that labyrinth.

But now the group was not panting or cursing due the effort, they had their mouths dropped and eyes widened. Hiccup stretched himself and looked up, seeing Toothless fly in their direction and land beside him, licking his hand and purring a hello. He gave the Fury a gentle scratch and smiled to the awe struck group.

"Welcome to my home"

Astrid blinked astonished as she watched flocks of various different types of Dragons flying around in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There was beautiful plants just like on the island everywhere, coloring the place with vivid, beautiful tones. A waterfall that probably ended in a lake down below the upper level where they stood and gigantic ice walls surrounded the place turning it into a fortified fortress. The thick transparent walls would reflect the sunrays illuminating the place and keeping it somewhat warm, turning it into a breathtaking sanctuary.

Hiccup saw some of the Dragons turn their heads in their direction, feeling they get startled with the stranger bunch that had just entered the sanctuary. The numerous pairs of eyes finally met Hiccup, who was standing near the astonished group. He had a calm, reassuring smile, practically telling them not to worry, I have everything under control. The animals felt uncomfortable with the presence of outsiders, but they did trust Hiccup enough to believe he knew what he was doing. The boy directed his gaze to the dumbfounded group and cleaned his throat, calling their attention.

"I'll guess this silence means something positive" he said with a goofy grin as the others looked at him

"You mean, you live here?!" Tuffnut asked, looking around and seeing the various dragons "Dragons and all?"

"I've known Dragons my entire life" He said, stroking Toothless head "It's not that weird once you get to know them, I'll show to you. But right now" he paused, looking at Snotlout's bloody arm and Astrid's swollen wound "We need to treat those"

And with that, he turned to leave making them follow him from close – they still felt uncomfortable about being in a place crowded with wild dragons after all – and even though Astrid's leg only seemed to feel worse, she refused to climb on Toothless or to lean on Hiccup's arm again. She was a warrior, she couldn't just depend on someone because of a 'little' injury (even though there was nothing of little in that). That's what her warrior pride would say, her mind in other hand was screaming how foolish and reckless she was. But as always, she paid no attention.

The group was led by Hiccup towards another cave, this one with a round entrance and some vines hanging in the way, and watched him stop releasing a heavy sigh. Astrid frowned at his back seeing how tense, his shoulders seemed to get. But before she managed to open her mouth to question him, he spoke first.

"No matter what happens, just please, stay out of it" he said with an alarming tone, making everyone gulp in tension

They nodded reluctantly and followed the Dragonborn inside, with undying questions burning their tongues, but not enough courage to let them out.

* * *

Valka was never a woman of rich speeches. Talking was always a difficult matter for her just like the Viking life she had never bothered to come back to. But she knew that it didn't matter how hard it was to formulate a way to tell Hiccup the truth, she would have to do it sooner or later. The boy could be a young adult with a great burden upon his shoulders, but that didn't change his stubborn curious personality.

But she couldn't just do it. After all, before his mentor she was his mother. And a mother sometimes needs to lie to keep her children safe, regardless how many problems this might bring.

Cloudjumper purred by her feet while he had curled himself around the rock she was sitting on, feeling the apprehension overflow from Valka. The Stormcutter nuzzled against her hand, earning a gentle scratch on his head and a grateful smile, but that didn't seem to convince him. He cooed questioningly tilting his big owl-like head. What's bothering you this time?

"Oh Cloudjumper" She sighed "What am I going to do?"

_The Dragon grunted. I don't know what you will do... But we both know what you have to do._

"I can't tell him the truth, not yet"

_It's inevitable Valka. The boy is twenty already, he's seeking for the truth. _His grave voice sounded inside her head with a firm yet gentle tone_. And he knows you hide something._

"I don't have another choice!" She said, rubbing her forehead "Once I tell him Hiccup will leave to look for him. He won't listen to anything I'll have to say"

_And you cannot blame him, you should've given him the truth when he was younger._

"I know I've made a mistake, but I can't afford to take the risk now. They might kill him, and I was entrusted to never let such thing happen"

_What speaks now isn't your sense of duty, but your maternal instinct. _Cloudjumper continued with a brand voice._ Your duty is to prepare the boy for the day when his fate strikes, yet your inner fears are holding you back on fulfilling your role as his mentor._

"Humans are not changeable creatures Cloudjumper" she countered, making the Dragon huff "They won't change their minds, they'll hurt him... They'll hurt us. I can't risk it. Hiccup is everything I have left"

_You speak of humans with the same repulse they speak of us, even though you are one of them._

"Some are just born different... Those who didn't, can't be reasoned with." she said with a cracking voice.

_Don't underestimate the prophecy, Valka. It's 300 years old, and just as your son you are a big part of it._

"After everything we already witnessed... You still believe it can be true?"

_I do, even though I dislike your brute species as much as you do. _He said, eyeballing Valka with his big golden orbs._ And I do believe your boy can change things for the better, just as all the other Dragons, including the Alpha, believe as well._

Valka sighed in defeat.

"Do you think he is ready?"

_Hard to say. Your boy is unpredictable as the rain... We shall find out, however._

The woman nodded and stroked the Dragon's flattened snout, earning a low coo as he rested his big head on the floor once again. It would be difficult for her to do this, after all, she witnessed how stubborn and immutable Vikings could be. Her husband was one of those, and she couldn't stand the possibility of Hiccup flying away to find him only to have his long lost father trying to kill him. It was too dangerous. But Cloudjumper was right, even if Hiccup was not ready to face the truth of his responsibilities or the shock of finally knowing from where he came from, it was time for him to know. She had spent the last 5 years training and giving the boy every bit of her knowledge, but she was careful to leave the prophecy hidden out of fear that it could end up ruining her son's life... But there was nowhere to run, the time has come for him to know and it was her duty to guide him through this.

Cloudjumper suddenly raised his head and looked towards the entrance of their cave, and Valka saw her Dragon stand up adopting an alarmed posture. She got up as well looking at him as he growled.

"What's the matter?"

_Your boy has arrived, and you won't like what he brought along._

Valka frowned with an unpleasant feeling forming down her spine. She considered asking Cloudjumper what he meant by that, but her son's voice sounded first she could do or say anything.

"Mum?" she heard a reluctant Hiccup call from inside their cave "Are you home?"

She gave an uncertain look towards Cloudjumper, who remained in his defensive position. She considered the worst getting her staff in a tight grip and positioned herself by the snarling Dragon's side.

"Hiccup, who's there with you?" She asked bluntly as footsteps, a lot of footsteps, approached through the cave

"It's alright mom! It's alright!" he reassured her with a nervous voice, making the woman find hard to believe his words matched the actual situation "I just... Need you to be very calm"

"If you intend to soothe me only with a trembling voice son, you're not being successful" she said, tightening the grip on her staff as the footsteps got even closer "Out to the light. Now."

It didn't take more than one minute to the silhouettes finally appear from inside the cave, causing the woman to gasp. Behind her hooded son and his black scaled partner, a group of nothing less than five youngsters followed Hiccup into the light. The scenario of Hiccup being a hostage of trappers completely vanished from her mind, seeing the completely unharmed group yelp at Cloudjumper's sight, backing down considerably as the Stormcutter snarled at them.

"Hiccup, what is this?!" Valka stormed making Hiccup flinch considerably "You haven't only disobeyed me, but also brought them here?!"

"Mum, wait, I can explain..."

"No, I don't want to hear. I'm very disappointed at you young lad" she said with a harsh tone "Get them out of here"

"No! Wait, listen to me first" he begged, but the woman simply turned her back on him and started to walk away "Mom!"

Cloudjumper, seeing that the newcomer flock of humans more looked scared than dangerous, relaxed and cocked his head as he watched the moment between mother and son. Toothless trotted towards him and sat by his side, releasing a low grunt.

_Care to explain what's going on in here?_ Cloudjumper asked as Hiccup attempted to make Valka listen

Toothless licked his paw and rubbed his muzzle. O_ne of the females got hurt, then he got too much into it._

_A female? That's what this about?_

Toothless only shook his head. _Knowing Hiccup, is way more than that._

"Mom, hold on a minute!" Hiccup pleaded as Valka only kept walking away "I'm serious, you were wrong! Things can change!"

Valka finally turned to face her son "And what happened to make you believe in that?" she stormed pointing at the group, who looked embarrassed by the entire situation "They told you that? Then you simply risked to bring them here?"

"No!" Hiccup retorted finally with a firm tone, surprising Valka "They can change. It looks like they want to, I'm not seen as a monster... They didn't tried to kill Toothless!" Hiccup took a deep breath, calming himself "You say people can't change, that some born different and that's it... But what if they are different like us?"

"They killed hundreds of us!"

"And we are still one of them!"

Valka opened her mouth to counter the boy, but nothing came out. She felt Cloudjumper's gaze on her back and his voice echoed in her mind. Remember what I said Valka, believe in your son as well. It was enough to bring her to her senses, to finally let reason overcome emotions. Hiccup's gaze was anxious and nervous upon her, and the group did nothing but stare and remain quiet. She studied the situation carefully trying to balance her thoughts and her feelings, but it was hard. Hard to believe that group of humans really was different from all the others. It was hard to overcome the protective maternal instinct and give her son a vow of trust so he could explain her what was going on. It was hard.

But she had to try.

"Very well, " she said, managing to calm herself down "Tell me what made you think they are changeable, son."

Hiccup nodded, telling her everything about the Red Death's lair and how he had approached Astrid. How she had reacted while seeing his eyes and how soon she got used to Toothless. She told her about their first flight and that he had told the girl he was a Dragonborn, and that she actually looked excited with the whole deal. Meanwhile, on the group everyone was giving Astrid a curious glare while the girl blushed terribly, embarrassed for having her little moments with the Dragon boy narrated that loudly. The scowl on Snotlout's face, however, would only grow.

"And then her group got attacked by a group of young Nightmares" Hiccup finally reached the last part, surprised that Valka was giving him her full attention "One of them got hurt, but none of the Dragons did."

"And based on this and in this girl you've spoken of" Her eyes met the sapphire blue's of Astrid, who looked away in embarrassment "You think they can accept Dragons as we do"

Hiccup nodded, uncertainly. He was glad Valka finally had given in and decided to listen, but she suddenly got too soft. It was like something had clicked inside her mind to make her act differently.

"Call your new friend to come closer" She said, having Hiccup to nod and call Astrid.

The girl cleaned her throat and limped in their direction, soon stopping by Hiccup's side. She looked at Valka in wonder, seeing how much the older mother still looked stunning despite the signs of her aging. Her eyes, however, were nothing like Hiccup's. They were of a faint shade of green and the pupils were normal, completely human. That made her even more confused about how Hiccup had gotten his Dragonesque eyes, since she had imagined Valka would be a half dragon as well.

"What are you doing here, lass?" She heard the strong female voice ask her, almost flinching

"I-... Well, there is... Some rumors about your son out there and..." Astrid cursed herself. _Where are your guts now, you pissbaby?_ "We just wanted to know if it was truth"

Valka gave Cloudjumper a look, but the Dragon only shook his head._ She's not lying._

"If that's so, why when you found out about him you simply didn't leave?"

"We... Would have, ma'am... We just couldn't sail during the night"

"So you decided that would be smart to wander around the Red Death's lair"

Astrid inhaled, nervous with the interrogation. The pain in her leg reminding her quite well of that unfaithful night where she had met the flames of the titanic Dragon "I didn't knew there was such thing as a dangerous part of the island... I just needed to clear my mind and happened to end there"

Valka waited, but Cloudjumper only shook his head again. She then circled the girl, studying her just as Hiccup did back in the cove. There was no sign of weapons and she had a terrible burn wound on her leg that was clearly infected. The pain was visible on the girl's breathing, but she was hiding it very well.

"And from where are you from?"

"Berk" she said, causing Valka to falter "Home of the Hairy Hooligans"

Valka stepped back in awe. Hiccup frowned at his mom and then at Astrid, who looked clueless as him.

"Son" Valka said, regaining her composure "May I have a word with your friend?"

"Wha-..."

"The wound in her leg is getting dangerous, I need to take care of it"

Hiccup frowned at his mother's sudden change of vision, but he decided that should be a good sign "Alright, there's another one with an injury too let's go inside and..."

"No" she denied, gaining a confused look from the boy "She will need to remove her clothing, I don't think is something a young lass should do in front of all of you"

Hiccup's confusion vanished, as he finally understood his mother request. But Astrid's injury was not the only thing that was worrying the woman at all. They entered the cave once again and Hiccup, after gathering some things to take care of Snotlout's arm, left with the others along with Toothless leaving Astrid and Valka alone with nothing but a silent Cloudjumper against a wall of the cave. The girl felt uncomfortable as the older woman glared at her, feeling like she was about to be judged for a terrible crime. She decided to give a quick look around seeing how the cave had utensils and even improvised furniture made out of carved logs, rocks and vines. It had a more feral appearance than what she was used to, but it wasn't that shocking since Vikings were not famous for their fanciness.

"Who sent you here?" Valka's voice suddenly sounded, calling Astrid's attention back to her "Why are you after my son?"

Astrid blinked in awe "No one sent me... It was just out of curiosity-..."

"Don't try to make a fool out of me, lass, because that's a terrible mistake" Valka snapped, startling the blonde "I'll ask just one more time, who sent you here?"

"No one!" Astrid insisted, feeling somewhat intimidated by the woman's tone, "I just came after the truth, nothing else! I didn't even expect to actually find your son or any of this!"

"Enough with the lies!"

"I'm not lying!" Astrid shouted frustrated, wincing when the pain on her leg struck again, "Look, ma'am, we mean no harm. We were just curious and your son didn't give me any reason to hurt him... In fact, I'm thankful for everything he's been doing for me" she managed to say, causing Valka to back down slightly "We left our village without warning, our Chief doesn't even know where we headed to... In fact, he must be furious right now, but I swear I'm telling the truth"

Valka blinked at the girl. She was panting slightly, maybe because the pain or the heat of the moment, and had a pleading convincing look on her face. That posture, that determination... That endurance. Even the girl's traces, they were similar to someone very dear to Valka years ago. A person who, besides his husband, she missed more than anything. And it was when Valka got struck by realization.

"Ma'am? Look I-..."

"Ansfrida?" Valka asked, making Astrid frown in surprise by hearing her mother's name "How can it be..."

"Uh... I'm sorry... How do you-"

Valka took a step closer, reaching for the girl's cheek and causing her to freeze in place with the gentle touch, seeing the furious expression of the woman turn into nothing but a mild gaze full of emotion.

"What's your name, lass?" she finally asked, the voice now low and calm

"Astrid" she answered, uncertain "Astrid Ansfrida Hofferson..."

Valka exhaled. Val, I'm pregnant! A cheerful female voice echoed from the depths of her memories. With my first child, can you believe it?! You'll be my godmother!

"Astrid..." Valka repeated, flashes of the past clouding her thoughts. I'm sure is a girl, my baby girl... My little Astrid.

"Ma'am... Do you..." the girl started, causing Valka to back down "Do you happen to know my mother...?"

Valka turned away, walking slowly through the cave and collecting some items. Astrid stared at her in silence, not knowing if she should insist on getting an answer or just stand there. She watched the older woman lean against a table of polished rocks and release an exasperated sigh, almost like she was trying to put herself together after a terrible shock.

"Yes" she finally answered with a trembling voice "A long time ago"

"How...?"

Valka took a deep breath, and gathering enough strength, she finally turned to the sapphire eyed girl with a sorrowful expression "My name is Valka Haddock. And a long time ago your mother was my friend, just as Berk was my home."

Astrid took a moment to process the information, and when she did, her eyes went wide and her hands went to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Right in front of her stood the long lost wife of Stoick the Vast, who was taken away from him along with his unborn child during a Dragon raid two decades ago. And along with the shock, came the realization.

Hiccup, the last Dragonborn, was also Berk's long lost heir.

~#~

**_Ta-da-dah!~_**

**Revelations and more revelations, who would imagine eh? I hope you're liking where this is going~**

**And by the way, I finally introduced the Dragons thoughts because I introduced Valka's point of view. Being a Dragon Whisperer in here, she listens to the Dragons just as if they were people (Hiccup ****_will_**** have the same, quite soon, he is different because of the prophecy) so when the story gets focused on her point of view, we will be capable of knowing what the Dragons are saying. I will explain all of this soon, but just imagined you guys would wonder why this happened now so I decided to explain.**

**Well, this is it. I hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter, the past arc will begin. And since there will be a lot of things I don't know if there will be more than one, so let's see aye?**

**See y'all!**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	8. Past, Part I: The first Dragon Whisperer

**Hello there! I'm back with a brand new chapter! ~ And here it is, the beginning of the past!**

**Since I like to detail things, Hiccup's past will be in parts. I don't know how many yet, but I don't think they will be too many. Let's see if I can do it in three chapters. **

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing, and once again, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm more than happy to have you all enjoying my work, and I hope I keep doing a good job! Well, off we go~**

**(I'm trying to fix the mistakes aye?~****)**

~#~

"What?!" Astrid finally managed to say with a perplexed expression "You are the chief's wife? Hiccup is his son?!"

"Please, lower your tone" Valka pleaded, looking at Cloudjumper, who grunted. _He's not paying attention at us, don't worry._ "It's complicated."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but-..."

"Valka" she sighed, placing the mix of herbs in a log close to the improvised couch, gesturing for Astrid to sit "Just call me Valka"

Astrid was still too agitated, but she nodded and sat down, letting the woman cut out the fabric around her wound with a sharpened rock "Valka" she said, gaining a nod from her "How are you alive? I mean... Weren't you carried off by a... a..." Astrid's eyes met Cloudjumper, who seemed to be paying attention at something else "Dragon"

"Yes. But things can be different from what they look like" Valka said, cleaning Astrid's wound with a transparent slime "Cloudjumper wanted nothing but help me"

"But he carried you away from your own home, from your husband!"  
Valka shook her head, raising her eyes to Astrid "He carried me away from my death"

Astrid went silent, not knowing how to proceed. She was ignorant before Valka's reasons, so she couldn't just open her mouth and say whatever come to her mind. But now that she had calmed down, she realized that whatever it was that mix and that transparent substance, her wound felt way better than before. It caused a good feeling in the burned skin, soothing the heat and refreshing the area. Valka finished spreading the green mix of herbs on it and soon was patching it with a thin leather gauze, finishing the curative and ceasing Astrid's pain leaving nothing but a tingling feeling. She then got up and went to put the things away and wash her hands in a little bowl of water upon a carved stone much similar to a counter top.

"It's way too much of a coincidence, I must blame the Gods" Valka spoke while Astrid glared at her back "That my son grow fond of Ansfrida's daughter of all people in this large world."

Astrid felt her cheeks get warm "N-no ma-... Valka. He just happened to save me we... Are not... Is not like that"

The auburn haired woman chuckled, much for Astrid's surprise, and turned to face her "I see"

Astrid felt uncomfortable with the fact that she didn't look convinced, causing her to feel embarrassed. Why would everyone pair her up with Hiccup? Valka walked back towards her and sat by her side, studying the young girl from head to toe. It was unbelievable how she looked like her best friend, saving a few features such as the format of the eyes or the chin that Astrid probably had inherited from her father. It was like Valka was looking at Ansfrida again after so many years, and that made her heart feel terribly heavy.

"My mom never commented about you" Astrid's voice broke the silence after some time of pondering what she should say "I know everyone in the village avoids to talk in the subject because... Of the chief" She watched Valka slightly shudder with the mention of her husband "But I would expect her to at least mention I had a Godmother?"

Valka shook her head "I don't think it was a pleasant subject to talk about, my dear"

Astrid blinked in frustration. Her entire life had become a mess since she made this decision of going after the Dragon Rider. Who would've thought? He was not only a man that was half Dragon but also was the son of the woman Stoick had almost gone insane looking for. It was enough to throw her off the edge, she couldn't understand how all of that could be possible at all. And seeing the young Viking struggle with her own thoughts, Valka decided that she should give her the answers she needed. After all, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

"It can't be helped" she said, looking at Cloudjumper "Can you please keep Hiccup and the others distracted?"

_You'll tell her?_

Valka nodded.

_Very well then, I'll see what I can do._ He said passing through them and leaving, not before having Valka to give him a gentle stroke on his scales. He purred in delight and left the cave, leaving Astrid and Valka alone. Astrid stared at Valka like someone that had seen a ghost. The woman had spoken and answered to the Dragon, and she heard nothing but grunts coming from the four winged beast.

Valka directed her to look back to Astrid, "I feel like I owe Ansfrida for never coming back, so I'll explain you what happened, " she said, earning a nod from the flabbergasted blonde "But you have to promise me you'll keep this to yourself"

Astrid wanted to complain. She hated to keep secrets, it felt unfaithful. But the fearful gaze Valka gave her was enough to make her nod once again in agreement. And after all, she needed some answers. Seeing that the girl had agreed with her conditions, Valka took a deep breath and leaned against the log couch, releasing a sigh.

"It all happened in a raid day"

* * *

**_20 years ago_**

Berk was well known between the clans in the Archipelago. The place was known by its sturdiness and stubborn residents, that for generations fought Dragons to remain on the island. The place was old, but several houses were brand new due the often destruction caused by the rampaging fire breathing beasts that would attack from time to time, but it was impossible to bring the pride of the Hairy Hooligans down while they had the great Stoick the Vast in command. The chief was prideful and an admirable warrior who protected Berk with his bare fists if it was needed. And as if the Gods had decided to reward his bravery, he would soon become a father.

Valka stroked her bloated stomach, being seven months pregnant of Berk's heir. Stoick was an explosion of joy about his incoming child, never measuring words about how much of a Viking he expected his son (they had the feeling it was a boy) to be. Seeing her husband that happy would always make Valka smile satisfied, but even though everything seemed perfect things were pretty difficult for the chief and the chieftains. Valka's pregnancy was unsteady, causing the woman to have alarming symptoms after the third month that would involve things such as excruciating pain and frequent fainting. As the weeks passed Valka would only feel weak, sometimes even not being able to hold anything in her stomach, much to her husband's distress. Yet Stoick wouldn't budge to the desperation, looking proud and happy regardless all the danger the pregnancy represented to both mother and baby. _He will be the strongest of them all Val, you just wait and see._ He would say, always when she feared for her son's life. He looked determined, convinced that everything would be alright. And she would join Stoick in believing that their son would be strong enough to go through that and come out with life, a warrior just like his father.

By her side, stood Ansfrida Astlyr Hofferson, who had a beautiful smile on her lips and a joyful expression. The young woman was happily giving Valka the good news about her newly discovered pregnancy, wanting Valka to be the first one to know (even before her own husband). Ansfrida and Valka were inseparable friends since they were toddlers, even though the blond warrior was two years younger than the chieftainess. She had a heart shaped face and beautiful lips that together with her sapphire orbs would make her look stunning and even fragile, but the woman was anything but that. Being the most admirable warrior Berk had ever seen at that time, Ansfrida was a woman that could bring outcasts down easily as a Dragon could destroy a tree. She was remarkable, but near Valka she didn't needed to keep the tough appearances and could just be herself. The bond between them was simply unbreakable, but everything would change in that night.

And it happened in the worst way possible.

Screams. The sound of the alarm horn echoed through all the village warning the Dragons were approaching for another pillage. Valka looked around in awe as Vikings shouted and grabbed weapons to fight the incoming beasts, and Stoick was nowhere to be found. Ansfrida took her axe out of her back and looked at Valka with a concerned expression, ordering her to hide inside home and don't leave until the raid was over. And even though Valka was not satisfied to hide and let Vikings and Dragons be killed, she had no other choice. Since morning she had been feeling dizzy and nauseous and if she stayed outside the possibility of a tragedy happening would be big, and since her pregnancy was already a risky one she couldn't afford being reckless. She rushed to the house avoiding the rampaging Vikings and protecting her belly, hearing the Dragon's roars and flames being unleashed. It was hell, something she would never get used to, no matter how many times it happened. When she was about to reach the house Stoick finally came into her field of vision, running towards her with relief in his eyes.

"Val! Great Odin's ghost, you're alright" he said hugging his wife and holding her pale face in between his hands "Stay safe in the house, I'll make this end soon"

"Stoick, wait, " she pleaded, holding his arm when he meant to leave "Please just lure them away, no killings tonight. I beg you"

"What are you saying?! Look at the destruction those beasts are causing!" he said, gesturing to the huts bursting into flames and animals being carried away "I can't let them get away with it"

"No, please, " she insisted, sweat running down her temples "You will only make it worst!"

Stoick released an exasperated sigh "I don't know why you insist to have mercy on those creatures, Val. Just get inside the house and be safe, if anything happens scream and I'll be here in the same minute"

And with that said, the chief stormed through the village wielding his battle ax and releasing a menacing battle cry. Valka cursed, feeling a terrible pain hit her stomach due to the stress. She entered the house and rushed through the stars arriving in her room, lying down with difficulty. Since she was a child she believed Dragons and humans were capable of coexisting, that things could be different if both sides tried to come to an agreement, but it wasn't a popular opinion. She was stressed, she was worried, she was scared. And It would happen again, it always happened during raids since she had completed 25 years old. Screams. Loud screams caused by death and mauling, but what troubled her was the fact that this screams didn't appear to come from the Vikings.

Valka considered to be insane, since the voices would be louder or just fainting sounds inside her head. It was hard for her to handle it, even more now that she had become sensitive due to the pregnancy. But there was nothing she could do to avoid.

_Help me!_

_No! Now don't kill me-_

_It hurts, It hurts!_

_I don't want to do it! Please-_

These and other cries would echo inside her mind, too many of them followed by screeches of pain and sudden silence. It was terrifying, and more than the corporal pain that ailed her, the feeling of being useless before that scenario of horror was terribly devastating. She felt hopeless and terrified for the sake of those voices screaming inside her head, but she had no idea to whom those cries for help belonged to. But it would cause her grief, sorrow, and she didn't quite understood why.

A loud noise. Valka snapped her eyes open in alarm, seeing the wall of her room being torn apart, soon showing a type of Dragon she had never seen before. It made its way through the rest of the wooden wall, entering the house and earning a yelp from Valka, who backed away on the bed in awe as the four winged Dragons eyeballed her. She thought about reaching the sword beneath the bed, but those big golden eyes fixed on her made it clear that all her moves were being watched with attention. In fear, she hugged her stomach and closed her eyes, waiting for the worst.

But the Dragon did nothing. It stood there, watching the pregnant female with curiosity. Its eyes were focused on her swollen stomach as if the child had gotten his interest. His eyes were gentle and peaceful, no slits for pupils nor threatening glare, it was docile as it could be... And feeling no abrupt pain ailing her body made Valka opened her eyes confused and stare at the scaled creature, meeting its investigative gaze. Why it didn't attacked?

_This hatchling is at risk._ Valka heard inside her mind, slightly silencing the foreign screams and causing her to gasp. _It won't survive in these conditions, humans are certainly fragile things._

"W-what?" Valka asked, causing the Dragon to raise his look from her belly to her face "You just spoke...?"

_You can understand me?!_ The dragon exclaimed in surprise, going towards her. _Could it be..._

Valka backed away in the bed until her back met the bed's headboard, practically trying to pass through it "S-stay away!"

The dragon shook his head. _Easy human, I mean no harm to you nor your unborn child._

"How are you speaking w-wait... Am I insane?"

_The prophecy was right._

Valka blinked "Prophecy...?"

The dragon approached, sniffling Valka and making her flinch in fear. But even though the size of the beast was intimidating, it did nothing but that. _You are the Whisperer from the prophecy._

"... What do you mean...?"

_Your child, it will die._ He said, causing Valka to gasp in horror. _But I know how to save him._

She blinked "Him?"

_Yes. It's a male._

"What do you mean... You can save him?"

_There is a way, but you have to come with me._

"What?! No, I can't... I can't just..." A terrible wave of pain struck her, causing her to wince and hug her stomach

_It's that or die along with your child._ He said, turning his head as the screams outside grew louder. _Just as my brothers and sisters who perish before your weapons._

Valka winced, hearing the screams get back and grow louder. That's what they were? Dragon screams? And what was this Whisperer thing the dragon had addressed her? Her mind was a mess, along with the screams and the pain. She had no idea of what was going on, and worst, she had just received the news that her son might not make it alive. How could that get worse?

"Val!" Stoick's voice echoed in the house as he threw his ax towards the Dragon, missing it for a few inches "Get cover!"

"Stoick no!"

But it was too late, the startled Dragon unleashed his flames burning the house and trapping her away from her husband. Stoick screamed, trying to beat the fire to reach his wife, but it was useless. The Stormcutter had already snatched the woman and burst through the ceiling with Valka on his claws.

"STOICK!"

"VALKA!" he shouted in despair, seeing his wife being carried away "Valka..."

She saw Ansfrida appear by Stoick's side and scream in desperation, falling on her knees. Valka said their names one last time before succumbing to the darkness, having Stoick's devastated expression and her best friend's piercing screams to be the last thing her mind captured before she blacked out.

* * *

Valka had no idea about how much time she was off, but when she woke up the first thing she saw was a bunch of curious eyes surrounding her. She gasped, holding her stomach by instinct and flinching in fear. But what frightened her the most was not the fact that she was being watched by strangers.

Was the fact that most of them had reptilian eyes.

"Who are you people?!" she asked, looking around, startled while the crowd watched her with curiosity "Where am I?!"

"Is it true?" a random voice sounded, followed by several others

"She's the mother from the prophecy?"

"But she's so frail!"

"I heard the child is dying, how can it be the one?"

"Cloudjumper brought her, the elder said she's the one!"

Valka blinked. That prophecy talk again? Were they talking about her little boy? What was all this madness going on in her life?

"Please let me be, " she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks "Just leave me alone "

Seeing Valka's distress, the strangers began again, "What is she saying?"

"Is she feeling alright?"

"She's crying!"

"Somebody call the elder!"

She shook her head. She had never been so scared in her life, and worst, she feared for her child. She had lost everything, could it be that her son would be the next thing she would lose?

"Please... Don't hurt me, my child..." she begged "My child..."

"You don't need to be frightened, my dear" Valka heard a gentle voice that silenced the crowd, making her raise her head "We mean no harm to you nor your child"

The crowd opened a path allowing a small elder go through. Valka blinked in surprise as the woman made her way towards her. The Gods had been kind to her since despite the wrinkles by her eyes and the gray hair that denounced her advanced age, she still looked quite young close to Elder Gothi. And she also carried a curious staff with hook shaped edges. But besides her heartwarming smile there was another feature that called Valka's attention.

Her bright golden eyes.

"W-where am I...?" Valka asked as the elder approached her

"You are in the Lost Eden" she answered, "Homeland of the Dragonborns"

Valka looked at her in confusion. Dragonborns...?

"I am Synneva" she bowed her head slightly, a gesture that was followed by the silent crowd, "And you my dear, carries the promise of peace between Men and Dragons"

The Viking woman looked annoyed. Again with that prophecy talk. How could it be that her unborn child would cease centuries of war between Vikings and Dragons? Nonsense.

"I don't know a thing about this prophecy you speak of, but my son is not part of it" Valka said, controlling her trembling voice "I want to go home. Now"

The elder called Synneva shook her head "I'm afraid we cannot let you go, dear. Is not safe anymore for you out there."

"Safe?!" she thundered, feeling that uncomfortable pain struck her again "A dragon abducted me from inside of my own house and brought me to Gods know where with a bunch of strangers and you're telling me that out there is dangerous?!"

"It's hard to explain like this, my dear" Synneva answered, peace never leaving her tone, "I would like you to follow me, I'll give you the answers you need"

And with that, she turned around and walked off. Valka stared perplexed at the woman as she gestured and two men among the crowd stepped up to help Valka stand. She flinched with the contact, their skin was hot, way hotter than the normal temperature humans have. But the pain she was feeling was way bigger than her fear, so reluctantly, she allowed them to give her assistance on following the elder.

* * *

They arrived in a simple hut made out of bricks and stones with an oval shape that was much different from the squared houses Valka had seen around the peculiar village. Synneva then ordered the helpers to leave, placing her staff near a little fireplace in the center of the hut and sitting down, gesturing for Valka to do the same. The Viking woman obeyed, even though she still felt uncomfortable with that entire situation. She could only think about her heartbroken friend and her husband, that was probably destroying half of Berk out of rage. And think about that caused her to feel a tightness feeling grow inside her chest.

Synneva threw something in the fireplace causing a weak flame to be born, gaining strength as it consumed oxygen. She raised her golden eyes to look at Valka, who jumped in place with the sight of the glowing orbs.

"You are what we call a Dragon Whisperer" she started, her voice soothing Valka's discomfort "You have a gift given by the Gods that links you with the Dragons in a very special way"

"Link me with the Dragons?" Valka asked, remembering how she managed to understand Cloudjumper back in Berk "How something like this is even possible?!"

"We do not question the will of the Gods my dear, it's just how it is" The elder said, pointing to Valka, more directly to her stomach "And this child you carry has the will of the Gods"

"How?"

"Centuries ago, when the Dragons first took their place on our heavens, the humans panicked in fear" Synneva said, moving her hands above the flickering flames, and much to Valka's surprise, the flames started to take form "They hated the beasts, feared them, hid from them... And after some time, started to hunt them"

Valka watched as the flames formed a Dragon, before flying, now being attacked by a flaming human figure that took it down separating its head from the body. She felt incredibly uncomfortable. It was just like in Berk when one of the Vikings killed a Dragon in the same way.

"Feeling threatened by a kind that attacked without a reason, the Dragons decided that humans were not worthy of their trust. And so with that... Came the war, " she continued as the fire now formed dragons and humans clashing in a never ending conflict of death and disgrace "War that lives on until today"

The flames danced violently with the savagery of the war, suddenly bursting and then calming down. Valka blinked perplexed, she had never seen a sorcerer before. She heard about them of course, even elder Gothi seemed to have a bit of magic in her... But nothing like Syvenna. She watched as the sorcerer continued to move her hands and the fire danced with her command.

"However, a century after this war had begun a peculiar hunter came along. He had never killed a Dragon, but he aspired to. It was a proof of honor, something he had to do to finally be accepted among his equals" the fire formed the figure of what Valka imagined to be the said man, having his village to turn their back on him "But on a day when the hunter finally had a chance to make his first kill, the blade seemed to weigh on his hands " The flames changed showing the same man about to kill a dragon, but hesitating and lowering his sword "A voice inside his head would plead and beg for its life. It was the beast's voice that begged for mercy, the Dragon spoke to him and that managed to disarm him completely. He couldn't kill a Dragon. He _wouldn't_ kill a Dragon" the image changed, now forming the man reaching for the Dragon's snout, and soon the beast accepted the gesture touching his hand with its muzzle "And for the first time in history, a bond between a man and a Dragon had was born"

The flames happened to burst again, ceasing the story. Synneva got her hands away from the fire and looked up to Valka, who still stared at the fire with the most bewildered expression she could make, causing the elder to give her a tender smile.

"And this is the story of the first Dragon Whisperer"

"This is... Amazing" she said, astonished "But I don't understand, what this has to do with us...?"

"You have the same gift this man had" Synneva continued "He was able to understand and communicate with Dragons, and after finally understanding the side of the Dragons, he swore that he would fight for equality between species. But no one would listen to him. The war continued, and nothing he did would stop it. However, in a last attempt of convincing his equals he decided to make a daring decision to show that humans and Dragon were not that different. He then drank his friend's blood, and that happened to make him half man half beast"

Valka couldn't believe her ears. That story sounded more like something a parent would tell his child as a bedtime story than the actual truth. But she felt curious enough to don't interrupt it.

"The results were something that surprised even the Gods. His senses had increased, such as his strength. He now had the body of a human and the characteristics of a Dragon, and that was what he thought it would be the answer, he needed to finally bring peace between men and Dragons"

"Dragon eyes..." Valka repeated, looking at Synneva's eyes. "Yours..."

She nodded "Yes. I was one of his descendants." she answered, causing Valka to look at her in awe. But the lady continued "But he was wrong. Instead of receiving the answer he wanted the man received nothing but prejudice. His folks were now scared of him just like they were scared of Dragons, and such as them, he was hunted as a dangerous wild animal that shouldn't exist. An abomination."

"That's awful..."

Synneva nodded "It is indeed. But he never gave up. His Dragon friend allowed him to climb on his back and they traveled for a lot of summers, going to different places, trying different approaches. But nothing would work, the war kept going strong regardless all of his efforts to end it. And after some time of failure, he started to run out of hope. He already didn't know if what he believed was the truth, even though he had Dragon blood running inside his veins, so he started to question if all of that was worth sacrificing his life. If that friend of his was more valuable than his own kind, " she grabbed a stick and poked the fire, throwing a little piece of wood on it "But in one of his last attempts of convincing one of the villages, he found a woman. A beautiful and curious woman that despite her village's beliefs, agreed to listen to what he had to say and see what he could show." Synneva raised her gaze to Valka again "And that woman happened to become his wife"

Valka was listening with full attention, she didn't look that skeptical anymore. In fact, she was curious. She felt enchanted by the story in a way she never had felt to any other story before, and seeing that Valka had dropped her defensive posture, Synneva continued proceeded.

"She brought him the faith he had lost, and so he believed he still could change reality. But not all were like her. By the time he found more people willing to accept his beliefs, he perished to his old age, leaving this legacy up to his children to continue, and was this lineage that originated the generations of Dragonborns" she finished with a nod "Every single one that lives in here is a descendant of the first Dragon Whisperer, our veins carry both human and Dragon blood and we are responsible for fighting this undying war between the species. But our strength is not enough, " she sighed poking the fire once again "The humans still won't accept us, just as some of the Dragons. We are not enough just as the creator wasn't, and like that, our hands are tied."

Valka was flabbergasted. She had never imagined such thing as that new kind of hybrid humans could exist "And where me and my child enter in this?"

"My great grandmother was a powerful sorcerer, and she had visions in her dreams about the will of the Gods" Synevva said, earning a surprised look from Valka. "And in one night, the Gods showed her the sight of a perfect world where men and dragons coexisted in harmony, much alike the creator and his first Dragon friend" The sorcerer once again moved her hands above the fire, making the flames take form of a dragon curled on himself, being extremely similar to Berk's crest "And this perfect world would be brought by the first child of the next Dragon Whisperer, and that, would be you"

"But that's inconceivable!" Valka exclaimed "My boy is not even born yet to carry such burden!"

"It might sound absurd, but the Stormcutter brought you here for a reason my dear" Synneva said feeding the fire with more mood "And besides, I think is something else besides your fate"

Valka bit her lips. The memory of the Dragon and the villagers commenting about her baby's possible death haunted her mind.

"They said my boy is in danger" she said with a shaken voice "That he might die"

Synneva nodded "Your child unfortunately have poor health, and its fragility is affecting you" she said with a serious tone "And that might cause both of your deaths"

"For the Gods" Valka covered her mouth, feeling the tears accumulate by the edge of her eyes "What do I do..."

The sorcerer watched the mother's distress in silence, appearing to be pondering about something. After all, that child carried the future of many on his back. There was no possible death could be allowed. The Gods had entrusted Valka to carry the child of the prophecy and it was unlikely for them to simply destroy their own will.

"There's a way" Synneva said out of the blue calling Valka's attention "Something that will strengthen your body and save the life of your child"

Valka gasped with a hopeful expression "What is it?!"

"You have to follow the steps of the creator" she answered solemnly "And make your child a Dragonborn"

~#~

**Phew! That was a biggy~**

**There it is guys, our first glimpse of Hiccup's dragonborn origins. And I wonder of you realized the little thing I did with the first Dragon Whisperer story, reminded you of something huh?~ *giggles***

**And by the way, Synneva means ~****_The suns gift_****~ and Astlyr means ~****_Divine strength_****~ (Curiosity: It matches with Astrid's name since besides Divine beauty her name can also mean Divine streght. *nodsnods*)**

**I hope you enjoyed! See you next time aye? Bye bye**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	9. Past, Part II: Decision

_**Hey there sweeties! **_**I'm back with more~**

**I know I'm starting to take longer to update, but I'm working on a lot of details in this story that need to be carefully studied so they can make sense. This chapter itself contains a lot of answers (mainly the one y'all been waiting for: ****_how _****Hiccup was made a Dragonborn) so I needed to work on it really hard, but I'm quite glad with the results. Besides, I'm trying to be more attentive with the little mistakes that happen to be bothersome, so I hope that even if they are here it's way less than before. *nodsnods***

**(_Guest 1_) - How Hiccup will happen to find out I can't tell yet, but I can assure you: His reaction won't be the best**

**(_TheRagingRussian_) ****- Oh, was it? *gigs* Oh dear I'm accidentaly placing a lot of Skyrim references here. To be honest just the Dragonborn concept I actually intended to use as a reference, the rest was just a happy coincidence. **

**(_Somebody105_) ****- I saw this a few times, and I might be glad to inform that Astrid's mom is not dead. I mentioned her parents in the second chapter. I want to make a Asnfrida/Valka reunion, so I don't really want to kill her *laughs* don't worry.**

**(_imagination77_)**** - Thank you for the other reviews sweetie. And as I said upstairs, Ansfrida is still alive. ~**

**(_sierra_ steinbrecher)- Thank you for the advice! And yes Valka is narrating Astrid all of this. It's a huge backstory, so I decided to make it more detailed. When Hiccup find out though... Will be problematic.**

**(_Tellemicus_**_** Sundance**_**)**** - Thank you very much! **

**(_Guest 2_) - Hmm, this wasn't really in my plans, it's a bit more complicated than this dear. But don't worry, Stoick has a lot of emotions incoming. And when I say a lot, ****_I mean it._**

**(_Guest 3_) - Oh. Well, dear, I don't know if I understood you right, but let me see if I can clear things up for ya. Toothless has unlimited shots apparently when he is in "Alpha mode" with the glowing features, but his files in the official site and in the wiki say his shot limit is six (as Hiccup mentions countless times on the TV show. I don't know if after he got in that mode his shots turned out to be infinite, but before they were just six, and since Toothless did not reach Alpha mode yet in my story he can't have more than 6 shots. And about the greybeards island, well, as I said most of the Skyrim references were nothing but a happy coincidence. I'm not that much into Skyrim (even though I like it) to know every single detail of it, the greybeards island idea simply popped inside my mind while I was writing. And Hiccup doesn't live in there, he lives in Lost Eden. He only scared out the trappers that happened to live in there, he doesn't really have any link with it. I'm not that unoriginal, practically everything in here came out of my mind since my only tools are the word and Google tradutor that I use a few times. I got a few ideas from a here and there yes, but is just that. I hope I made myself clear this time~ And thank you for the compliment! **

**Well, all good? Off to the chapter!~**

~#~

"You have to follow the steps of the creator and make your child a Dragonborn"

Valka stared perplexed at the elder as if she had said the most absurd thing ever, and seeing her negative reaction, Synneva proceeded.

"You see, my dear, your child's dangerous condition doesn't involve only him. You are in danger as well"

"How?"

"As a Dragon Whisperer, you have a natural endurance uncommon among humans. I do imagine you never fell ill, have you?" Valka shook her head "It makes your organism stronger and more capable of dealing with diseases and even fatigue, things that normally bring down the humans. We have the theory that if someone is able to do such a complicated thing as connecting with powerful creatures as the Dragons, this person needs to have a natural endurance to handle the effort. Then, this caused the Dragon Whisperer's to have an unsual system"

"Wait a minute" Valka raised a hand, "If I have such a thing as a special endurance, why my child and I are in danger?"

Synneva shook her head throwing sticks in the fire "The problem is right there my dear. Your child is supposed to share your abilities as the children share their mother's DNA, however, your boy appears to have developed the opposite of what the Whisperer's endurance offers." she raised her head to look at Valka "Instead of having a strong and healthful system, he has a degenerative one."

The elder watched Valka's grip around her stomach grow tighter as she bit her lower lip. She was scared, it was the only emotion overflowing on her green eyes.

"What this means?"

"It means that he is draining your vitality to keep himself alive" Synneva said bluntly, making Valka gasp in horror. "His system requires energy to keep his already developed body working, and since he can't produce it on his own, he is draining from you. That's what's making you weak even though you shouldn't"

Valka stroked her bloated stomach with apprehension. She would never imagine that her situation was _that _complicated. It was clear that her body would grow weaker as every month passed, since she needed to eat more. Drink more. Even sleep more than the normal. She was exhausted all the time in a way that would make Stoick's confindence about everything being alright get shaken. And now that she was able to see the whole picture, everything made sense.

"If we don't make your body stronger than what he is supposed to be, the child will continue to drain your vitality. And even though it might look like he will make out of it if you don't, he won't" Synneva continued, getting Valka by surprise for guessing what she was thinking "His system will continue to be weak, so if he loses you (the source of his vitality) he won't survive."

"For the Gods" Valka exclaimed with an anguished tone "If I have such a strong system, why would my child develop such a terrible condition?!"

"I unfortunately have no answer to that" Synneva said with a frustrated expression "We are the only descendants from the First Whisperer, and every single one from our lineage has good health. None of our children have ever got through what's happening to yours, all of them developed incredible endurance just as their parents. This is new for me as it is for you"

"Then why you told me to follow the steps of the First Whisperer?"

The sorcerer got up and headed to some shelves searching for something on them. She didn't took more than a minute to finally find what she was looking for: A bottle within the most beautiful flower Valka had ever seen.

"This is a rare flower that grows only in this island in the highest peaks of the mountains" she said, placing the bottle in front of her and opening it, getting the navy hibiscus-like flower with white dots and a glowing stem and handing it to Valka "Its name is Blessed Night"

"Blessed Night?" Valka asked, taking the flower and feeling the smooth texture of its petals "It's a beautiful flower"

Synneva nodded "This flower has special properties capable of healing the nastiest diseases out there" she said making Valka raise her look from the Blessed Night "An elixir made out of it can do wonders to both humans and dragons whose lives are in danger, and I assume that it is exactly what you need"

"So I'm not doing the blood drinking process?"

"Unfortunately, you still need to do it" Valka twisted her nose in discomfort, but she let Synneva continue "My theory is that your child is not strong as the first Whisperer lineage because you, different from him, haven't become a hybrid as well." Synneva got the Blessed Night back and returned it to the bottle "So I do imagine that by making you repeat what the first one did, your body will grow stronger to handle the child"

"So it will help only me?" She asked, concerned "Even if you get me stronger my child won't survive when he is born! You said it yourself!"

The elder only gave her a calm smile "You are in the seventh month, aren't you?" Valka nodded "Your child is still growing, so when your organism gets stronger it will affect the boy in a positive way during his development, " she got the bottle in her hands, raising it "And this is what will keep him safe during your process of change"

"Keep him safe?"

"Your change will solve the problem of his weakness, however, Dragon blood is toxic to humans" she said, furrowing her brows "And your child doesn't appear to share your Whisperer essence as he should by being your son, is like he's nothing but an ordinary human boy."

"So the process can kill him?!" Valka asked in awe. When the elder nodded, she felt an unsettling sensation of fear overcome her "I can't put my child in such danger, this is insane!"

"That's where the flower comes in, my dear" Synneva said, managing to soothe Valka's nervousness "As I told you, it's powerful enough to cure even unknown diseases, so I do think that if we mix the Blessed Night's elixir with the Dragon's blood your child will remain shielded from the toxins while the elixir works on healing your damaged system"

Valka bit her lower lip pondering about her decision. The whole idea of becoming a hybrid to cure her abnormally weak son still seemed too reckless, even if there was a powerful flower capable of healing everything involved. After all, it was still just a guess. She had no guarantee it would actually work. The elixir could fail and her son could die intoxicated, or it all could go wrong killing them both in the process. It looked too risky.

But well, what other choice she had?

It was either take the risk that could be her baby's only chance of surviving, or wait death to come and take both of them. She didn't had many options, so if she had to lose it all she would do taking that chance. Hell she could die, but she couldn't just cross her arms and wait for death to arrive.

"Very well, then, " she said, sounding slightly tense "I'll do it."

Synneva, feeling Valka's tension, smiled at her again "You shouldn't worry my dear, once the Gods make a decision, it's unlikely for destiny to be disobedient." she said with a comforting tone grabbing her staff and the bottle, standing up "Now, follow me. I'll show you what you'll need to do"

Valka nodded and slowly got up with Synneva's help, following the elder out of the hut. After everything she had been through, it would be normal for a pregnant woman to be stressed and even tearful before that entire situation. She had been taken away from her home and her husband, had received the terrible news that her child's life was hanging by a thread, was in pain and now she was heading to a life risking ritual based on the beliefs of a tribe of hybrid-humans. It looked and sounded insane, mainly the talk of her being a 'Dragon Whisperer' and her son the child of a prophecy. It was enough to knock someone out of their feet.

But not Valka.

She didn't had time to be an ordinary woman, and she just had been told she wasn't one. Whether everything sounded crazy or not, she still could hear Dragon's thoughts and see the dragonesque eyes every single person in that village posssued. Synneva had spoken only the truth, and she had enough reasons to believe. What it meant that if to save her boy's life she had to be part of all that madness...

So be it.

* * *

Valka followed Synneva through the village, finally having the chance of giving a better look at the place. Different from Berk, the houses of the Dragon village were made out of bricks and stones in a ruthless yet sophisticated way. It amazed Valka, since the Vikings back in her homeland avoided making these kinds of houses (It was harder to rebuilt a hut made out of stones than one made out of wood, after all), but her eyes were not the only ones to be curious. From inside the houses and even outside of them, the people from the village looked at her with curiosity and wonder. Some, directly to her pregnant belly. She couldn't help but feel astonished with all those draconic eyes. It could be an eerie sight for someone that had just arrived that foreign atmosphere, but now that Valka had acknowledged the story behind the past of these called Dragonborns, she had no reasons to give them a look of fright or disgust. And after so many years of prejudice, that was probably quite welcomed in there.

"We're here, " she heard Synneva say when they arrived at the town square that was beautifully decorated with a giant oak tree in the middle and the most beautiful plants and flowers Valka had ever seen. Synneva turned to face her and with gentleness, reached for her hand "For the ritual to work, it has to be done before the great Whispering Oak so the Gods will accept and bless your path and decision"

Valka blinked at the gigantic tree. Different from the average oaks, this one had a reddish trunk and its leaves instead of being green had different shades of orange and yellow, much like when the leaves are dead and about to fall. But regardless the appearance of dryness, the tree and its leaves looked perfectly healthy. The auburn haired woman frowned. She had never seen a tree that looked dead without actually being.

"This tree is dead?" she finally asked

Synneva chuckled "Our children ask the same, but not, it's not, " she took a step forward and reached for the reddish trunk, stroking its rough texture "This is the First Whisperer's grave"

Valka frowned "What?!"

"He was buried right here, where the Oak stands. Some time after his death this curious tree began to grow in the exact same spot" Synneva said, stepping back and looking at Valka "It grew abnormally fast for a tree that takes centuries to reach its greatness, so our ancestors could only assume that it had something to deal with the creator"

"That's... Incredible"

"Yes, it is" Synneva smiled by seeing Valka's expression softening

"My baby..." She said, stroking her belly and looking at Synneva with surprise "I don't feel pain anymore"

The elder nodded "This spot in the village is blessed by the spiritual powers of the tree, which has the essence of your equal. It recognizes you as the next Whisperer" she then pointed her staff to Valka's belly "Just as it recognizes your child as the long waited peacekeeper"

Valka was feeling simply amazing. It was like all the pain she felt during the seven months of pregnancy were nothing but a bitter memory in the back of her conscience. Her insecurity was gone, just as the fear and sadness for being away from home. She had never felt so peaceful. The unstopping voices inside her mind were replaced by nothing but a gentle whisper that was much more like the wind than someone's voice, finally bringing peace to her thoughts. She couldn't help but to feel grateful smiling tenderly at the tree. _Thank you for this._

Her attention then got back to the elder, that had just gotten something from one of the villagers. When Synneva turned around Valka managed to see a beautiful transparent recipient with a form similar to a drop with a crimson liquid inside. Synneva then placed the recipient on the floor near the roots of the great Whispering Oak, opening the bottle where the Blessed Night. She then gently separated the petals and threw them inside the vase, taking the glowing stem by last and smashing it until a beautiful liquid with the same blue glowing tone dripped inside. Valka dazedly watched as the petals melted within the blood disappearing among the red liquid just as the blueish drops would. The blood's red color got slightly darker, appearing to lose its vitality. Valka however, had no idea if that was good or bad.

"This is the first time I'm doing such thing as guide a metamorphosis ritual" Synneva's voice sounded as she raised her head from the vase to Valka "In matter of fact, this should be better studied before doing... But for what I can feel from your child he doesn't have much time left"

Valka chewed her lip "Can't you just use your powers on it to check if it's safe?"

"I rather not interfere with fate, my dear, " she said, offering the vase to Valka who accepted it reluctantly "Accept the will of the Gods, and they will offer protection to your child's destiny"

Her fingers pressed the thick transparent material of the vase. A crowd had now gathered around them, watching silently as Valka was one step from sealing her decision. The fact that the crowd was not composed only of Dragonborns, but also Dragons, got Valka even more nervous. Not only for their presence, but also because different from the half human spectators, she could hear all of their unsettling thoughts.

_She's the one. She carries the promised child._

_That's dangerous. Dangerous. Will the boy be safe?_

_What if she kills the savior._

_What if she ruins the prophecy._

_Can she be one of us?_

_Or will she doom us all?_

She took a deep breath, trying to lock her mind for a minute. Being agitated wouldn't help. She then remembered the melody, a song that she had heard since she was nothing but a toddler. The melody was enough to soothe her mind and put her at ease, being capable again of organizing her thoughts. The Dragon's voices were nothing but whispers now, being just reminders of what she truly was. Something she had never imagined being.

And something she was about to bravely embrace.

Then a gentle _thump _surprised her. Her boy had moved, something he would rarely do. That reminded her of what she was supposed to do, the _reason _for what she was going through that. And this was the last push she needed to place the vase in her lips and drink its content.

Her whole body trembled when the bitter liquid invaded her mouth, making her frown and feel somewhat sick. The taste was awful as expected from blood, but the Blessed Night's essence was enough to ease the sickening taste. When she finally finished drinking, she lowered the vase finding Synneva's expectant look.

"How do you feel, my dear?" she asked, taking the vase from Valka's hands

Valka blinked. Despite the bad taste in her mouth, nothing else seemed different "FIne, actually. Was I supposed to feel som-..."

Valka's voice died in the middle of her sentence when she winced in pain and hugged her stomach. Synneva immediately came to her aid as the people and the Dragons got agitated. The pain Valka felt now was different from the one she was used to. It was like fire was consuming her body from inside out, elevating her body temperature and causing her to feel terribly dizzy. The Dragon's thoughts echoed in her mind again, this time louder and frenetic. They were nervous. But that was not helpful at all for the newly discovered Whisperer.

"Valka, dear, what is it?" the sorcerer asked in awe feeling Valka's entire body tremble with spasms "I need to know what's wrong to to help you"

But it was impossible for her to speak. Her mind was exploding with the mess of thoughts that didn't belong to her while her whole body was under torture. She was terribly afraid that her son could be going through the same, and for the first time, Valka actually feared death. However, instead of seeing a guiding light to the gates of Valhala, she only found darkness.

* * *

Valka's eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat down, heavy breathing and looking around seeing that she was back to Synneva's hut. Valka blinked confused trying to clear her thoughts and remember what happened, just when she felt a faint _thump_. She gasped with realization. They made it, both of them. She was alive, _they _were alive. She just knew it due her son's little movements inside her. And besides, the pain was gone. All of it. Valka wouldn't feel fine since the first month of pregnancy, and now she felt better as she never had felt before. She was baffled. It was hard to believe, after all.

"Good to see you awake, my dear" she heard when Synneva entered the hut with her staff in hands wearing a satisfied and calm smile "How are we feeling?"

"Amazing" Valka said, smiling back at her "Actually, better than ever"

"That's good, really good, " she said, approaching Valka, but her smile suddenly faded along with her calm expression "That's odd..."

"What?" Valka asked concerned, touching her own face "Something wrong?"

"Is nothing bad, is just" she frowned "Your eyes"

Valka blinked. She was seeing perfectly, what was the matter with her eyes? "What's with them?"

"They are the same of before"

The woman furrowed her brows "How that's odd?"

"Our eyes are the only visual characteristic that identifies us as hybrids" She said pointing at her fire-ish golden eyes with thin pupils "And just as the First, your eyes should've change after the ritual. Yet they are the same of before, completely human."

"What?!" Valka exclaimed in confusion "So it didn't worked?!"

"Do you feel more? Hear more?" Synneva asked examining Valka

"No, my senses are normal. The only thing I hear are the Dragon voices, but that's normal"

"The transformation didn't worked." Synneva announced perplexed "You are still entirely human"

Valka frowned. How could it be? She felt fine, in fact, perfectly fine. It was obvious that something had changed in her, yet she didn't changed at all? That was not possible. But when she opened her mouth to question the sorcerer, she saw her eyes light up with realization as she lowered them to her belly. Synneva approached Valka and placed a hand on her stomach without saying a word. Valka got confused with her attitude, but patiently waited, feeling somewhat tense. She feared once again that there was something wrong with her son, but Synneva's expression went from serious to relaxed as she smiled widely.

"This certainly is a happy turn out of events, " she finally said, looking up to Valka's expectant look "The elixir worked better than I imagined"

"Why? What is it?"

"Your son is completely healed" she said, seeing a sparkle of happiness and relief in Valka's eyes "And he is now a pure Dragonborn"

"He is?" Valka asked surprised "But I didn't..."

"As I told you, your child was too weak to survive, he drained everything he could from you to remain alive, " she said "And due this, he happened to absorb the entire process of metamorphosis you had to go through. He went through the transition in your place, he is a hybrid now."

"Good Freya..."

Synneva's smile never ceased "Still think of the prophecy as nonsense?"

"How can I?" Valka caressed her belly amazed, feeling her son move once again "If the will of the Gods just saved us both, I can do nothing but accept it and be glad about it, but.." she raised her head to Synneva "But this means I can't go home, right?"

"I'm sorry dear" Synneva gave Valka an apologetic look "Besides being the bearer of the prophecy, your son is one of us now. And we can't simply live among humans, they don't accept us yet. It's too dangerous"

Valka felt her heart sink. She had been hopeful that once things turned out fine, she could return home. Maybe even show the villagers the other side of the Dragons, convince them that the reality wasn't so twisted as they imagine. And Stoick, oh Stoick. How happy would he be to see his wife alive and know that his child was safe now, that their lives weren't in danger anymore.

But how would he react after acknowledging what his son had become in order to scape death?

And that's what made Valka sigh in defeat. Synneva was right. It was dangerous. The villagers wouldn't understand just like the rest of the world didn't, and Stoick would be just like them. Terrified, disgusted, never able of loving his son that was now an abomination before his eyes. She imagined how Ansfrida would react, if her best friend could be different from the others, but even if it was the case it doesn't matter now. She would never return to Berk. She was chosen to protect the future of both Dragons and mankind, and that meant keeping her boy safe from all of that until the time is right. She had no other choice, no matter how heavy her heart felt.

"I understand, " she said with a heavy, trembling voice, "We will stay"

Synneva took a step forward and placed a hand on Valka's shoulder "You're making the right choice my dear" Valka inhaled, trying to contain her tears nodding one single time "Make yourself comfortable. I'll go see if I can arrange you a place for you to settle down"

The elder then left, leaving Valka alone with her thoughts. Her life had become a mess, but regardless all that and how scary the future might sound, she still had something worth fighting for. _Someone. _She gently stroked her belly and smiled tenderly as a single tear fell.

"It's just you and me now, huh my little one, " she whispered cleaning the solitary tear "Don't worry, I'll never let anything happen to you_. I promise_"

Her mind was calmer, peaceful. The voices were now just gentle whispers that she would hear from time to time. It was clear that she was still shaken with the choice she had made by leaving her past behind her and embracing this new reality, but she still felt peaceful. She had the feeling that she was indeed, making the right choice. That her sacrifice was worth something bigger than herself, that her son could truly be the savior of two distinct species. And that's what would put her mind at ease.

She apologized to all of them. Stoick, Ansfrida, Gobber... All of Berk. She would never return, but that wouldn't change who she was. Regardless its sturdiness, it was still her homeland, and she just knew that even though she would never come back... Her heart never actually left.

She then cleaned her face, wiping away some stubborn tears that insisted on falling and kept stroking her belly. The words of a song started to flow inside her mind, soothing her as she recited them with a melodic tenderness. A song she had learned while she was still a little girl, a song that she adored to sing along with Ansfrida during their playtimes, the same song she mentally sang to calm herself before. That song helped her go through many difficult situations, and right now, singing it made her feel close to home once again.

_On the coldest nights  
We'll keep burning bright  
Our flag will stand tall. _

_From mountain peaks, to under the sea  
I'll sing with great pride of my homeland  
And carry, the Berk name with me  
Though I may journey far away_

_Strong as dragons' wings,  
Enduring as a stone  
Berk survives forevermore  
__**And I shall do the same.**_

~#~

**There! Phew, took me a long time to write and think about all of this. I hope it turned out good as I see it~ And I got the song idea from a post on tumblr by smallherosix (post: post/96124422952/im-not-sure-if-berk-has-a-canon-anthem-but-i) that when I heard I simply fell in love. It's a very good job, so all credits go to her. It's something like a Berk anthem. If you listen, you'll understand. *nodsnods***

**This is how Hiccup happened to be a Dragonborn. Quite tricky to put all of this in words, it was so much easier in my mind. But I managed to do it anyway with some effort, so I hope you liked it! Forgive the possible remaining mistakes and point them out to me if you feel like aye? I'll be truly grateful. Any questions, feel free to PM me anytime, anyday! *nods* See y'all around~**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	10. Past, Part III: A unique bond is born

**Well oh well, hello there my sweet pies~ **

**It's been a while heh? I do apologize, my life sorta became messy and I had no much time to do the writting and put my ideas together, but today since I was feeling more free I decided to finish the chapter at once and post it!~**

**Okai, here's the thing. I know I said the past chapters wouldn't be too many, and I honestly didn't expected to pass three of them, but I like to detail things so it happened to become more than three. Oops? But I honestly think the next one will be the last part of this arc, so don't worry aye?**

**And once again, thank you all for the lovely reviews, follows and favorites! I can't express how happy I feel seeing that so many of you are liking to read this, It's really nice for me to write it... Good that y'all are enjoying it!~**

**Well, off to the chapter! I apology for not answering the reviews, is just that in a bit of a rush (I have training in a few minutes) okai? **

**pls forgive the lil mistakes, my spellchecker went coocoo**

~#~

Two months passed since Valka Haddock made her final decision about sacrificing her own future in order to protect her son's. Surprising enough, she had adapted quite well to the life in the village of the Dragonborns living among its people and the Dragons. Her affinity with the beasts was the last proof she needed to know that Synneva was telling the truth about everything, but even if she appeared to accept that reality her heart would still claim her homeland. She missed Stoick and Ansfrida, but even though her heart would clench with the memory of her now lost bonds, her sense of duty was bigger. And besides, Valka could be homesick, but there was one thing she certainly didn't miss... And it was being a Viking.

During these two months she learned everything that was to learn about the Hybrids and their history through the centuries, sticking around Synneva and becoming her beloved pupil. The elder woman now would see Valka as her own daughter, teaching her everything there was to know about Dragons and how to face this new life as a Dragon Whisperer, even helping her to control the Dragon voices inside her head when they went overboard. And besides the laces with Synneva, the villagers and the Dragons, Valka also happened to get really fond of Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter that had brought her to that place. He was a really calm and gentle Dragon that just as Valka had gotten really fond of her, sticking around and helping her to walk when it would be too troublesome due her pregnancy. He was entirely devoted only to her just as some Dragons were to their riders and families, forming one of the most beautiful friendship between a human and a Dragon after the First dragon whisperer and his own Dragon.

Having a new friend and a place to calm home where she was accepted for what she was made Valka finally relax and adapt completely to the Lost Eden, even forgetting about her decision of trying to go back home after her son was born. That's how it was, and it was better that way. She would never adapt to the ruthless Viking way of being, and neither would the village accept her or her son in these atual conditions. Between having a father that would reject his own son for what he was or having no father at all, it was clear which option Valka decided to choose. Maybe it was selfish, but she wouldn't take no risks. Her son wasn't precious only to her anymore, he was the key to a greater good. And more than a mother, she should act as a guardian.

And then, it happened. The boy was ready to come to this world in a cold night by the end of the winter. Valka endured six painful hours of pain until she finally delivered her precious boy to the world. He was tiny and frail looking, but healthy and strong as a newborn Dragon. Synneva congratulated Valka for her efforts and showed her the baby, now cleaned from the blood and covered in a furr mantle. She smiled at her weeping child, reaching for his cheeks with her trembling fingers and calming him down her touch. The baby boy held one of her fingers and released a happy noise. That made a weak, but joyfull, smile show up on her lips.

"So small" her weak voice sounded "You don't look like a Viking at all, my love"

Synneva chuckled, placing the boy by Valka's side "He indeed does not" Valka placed a small kiss on her son's head, receiving a pleased little noise from him "So, do we have a name already?"

Valka seemed to think while caressing her son's cheeks, and after one minute of thought she chuckled "Hiccup"

The elder squinted her golden eyes "Bless you?"

Valka shook her head "No, him." she smiled "He'll be Hiccup"

"Oh dear, why put such a name in the poor child?" Synneva asked, laughing, making Valka laugh as well

"It's a thing back in our island, " she explained, receiving an amused look from Synneva "He will be great one day, but right now, he's just my little Hiccup"

Synneva nodded "Hiccup it is, then"

The elder made the last preparations to leave mother and son comfortable in their first night together, just to finally leave them at peace, and Valka soon fell asleep due exhaustion with the baby in her arms. Outside, the cheers of Dragons and people could be heard everywhere in the island, for the promise one had finally arrived. It was a blessed night that one, and no one would hesitate.

Cloudjumper then entered the house, finding his human and her child asleep. He approached the bed slowly to check the little one, entirely curious of how he had turned out. When his big yellow eyes finally found the little thing among Valka's arms and the fur, he cocked his head.

_Small. You are really small, little one._ He said, approaching his snout towards Hiccup. _Are you truly the promised one?_

The little Hiccup moved, feeling the hot breath of the Dragon. He then did the opposite of what Cloudumper expected a human newborn would do. He reached for the big snout, touching the Stormcutter's scales with no fear or hesitation. The Dragon then froze, but not because of the fearless touch.

The baby was staring at him with both eyes open. Eyes green and vivid, extremely similar to a Night Fury's.

* * *

Hiccup became the precious jewel of the island, having every single Dragonborn and Dragon to cherish him. His eyes, however, were a surprise. A hybrid has never acquired eyes similar to a Dragon such as the Night Fury. Synneva looked troubled, and when Valka asked why the elder explained that there was no Night Furies on the island. Valka found that strange, since that place was a perfect oasis for every single species out there, but Synneva continued saying that these Dragons are different even in their behavior, preferring their own groups or the company of a single mate for a lifetime. It wasn't usual of them to stay among so many different other Dragons and even curious beings as the Dragonborns. What a shame, Valka thought. She had always been curious about Night Furies, it would certainly be delightful to see one among those wonderful beasts. But apparently, it wasn't possible.

However, destiny is a funny and unpredictable thing.

When Hiccup was at the age of three, Valka happened to get distracted for a second with the Dragons while the little toddler was busy playing with the hatchlings and he wandered off, curious about a noise he had heard among the bushes within the forest. Stumbling and tripping, little Hiccup walked around for a few minutes until his big curious green eyes finally found the source of that noise: a newborn dragon with black scales playing around the dry leaves.

The little thing appeared to feel Hiccup's approach, since it stopped playing and looked at the young boy cocking its oval head with curiosity. Boy and Dragon traded looks for a couple of seconds, until the hatchling finally took the first step and sniffled Hiccup releasing soft grumble noises. Hiccup giggled while the little black snout explored his clothes, sitting on the floor and allowing his new friend to get to know him. The little Dragonborn looked around trying to spot bigger dragons that would be the parents of that little one, but he saw nothing but cracks of a black egg. The little Dragon grumbled again, calling his attention. It had a playful gaze and looked at him with anxiety, probably excited about finally having someone else to play with.

The two infants played together during some time, until Valka finally showed up looking after her missing son with a concerned look in her face.

"Hiccup, honey where are you?" she called moving the plants out of her way "You're getting me worried sweetie-..."

And it was when she finally found him, rolling on the floor with a little baby Dragon and being licked to the point of bursting into laughter.

"My my, what do we have here?" she asked with a brand smile, lowering herself to reach her son "Found yourself a new friend?"

"Maa" little hiccup giggled standing on his foot again and throwing himself on her lap "Dwagon!"

"I can see, love" she gave him a tender smile and then looked at the baby Dragon, that now eyeballed her with equal curiousity "I've never seen a Dragon like you, little one. Where are your parents?"

The little Dragon grumbled. _Ma... da..._ Valka could hear inside her mind, but it was obvious the little thing was too young to have developed thoughts already. _Ma?_

Valka frowned, looking around. It was unlikely for Dragons to leave their offsprings alone, even more being that small and probably a newborn. She then reached her hand to the little Dragon, who sniffed it for a second before nuzzling its little snout against it.

"You shouldn't be alone here, is quite dangerous" she said tenderly, having the little Dragon to purr when she scratched underneath its chin "Oh, you're adorable aren't you"

"Dwagon!" Hiccup said throwing his little arms to the air and soon being attacked by the playful baby, having a giggle fit while the little beast licked him

Valka couldn't help but feel amazed, newborn babies were normally not that easy going. The kids on the village normally would need to wait one or two days to approach the little ones, since they would be scared and scatter away from the little hands. But that one in specific, was very peculiar.

"You two are really fond of each other, I see" Hiccup and the Dragon looked up to her, ceasing their playful moment "Hmm~, I don't see any other Dragons like you around little one... Want to come with us?"

The little Dragon looked confused for a moment, but then it purred and nuzzled against Valka's hand once again. She took that as an yes, getting both on her arms and kissing her son's forehead. She then gave a quick look around on a last attempt of finding any clue about the missing parents, or even a nest nearby. But once she found nothing, she just walked away.

"Oh my dear, there you are" Synneva came towards Valka once she arose from the trees and bushes arriving on the village "I've been looking for you"

"Apologies, I happened to get a bit distracted with the Dragons" she said with a calm smile

"Oh, no worries. I know well how those beasts can be distracting to the sight" the elder chuckled, soon directing her gaze to Valka's arms to a sleeping Hiccup "How's the little one?"

"Tired, played the whole afternoon after all" Valka said with a proud smile "And I guess he found himself a new friend of a different species..."

"Is that so?"

"I never saw anything like it, take a look"

Synneva approached Valka as she moved, cautiously, her son on her arms to free one of her hands. When she did so, she got the little ball of black scales that was also asleep and placed in front of Hiccup. The little thing yawned and cuddled closer to Hiccup.

Synneva took a good look at the little one, and after a minute of thought, her eyes widened with what Valka imagined being amazement. "Sweet Freya, could it be...?"

"What?"

"Where did you find it?"

"It wasn't me actually, was Hiccup. He wandered in the forest, and when I came looking for him I found him playing with this little thing" She explained, curious by Synneva's amazed expression "You know what he is?"

"It's a Night Fury hatchling" She said, stroking the little Dragon with her thumb "I'm certain"

Was Valka's turn to widen her eyes "Oh my, seriously?"

"Yes, there's no mistake. I saw just a few in my entire existence" She said with amazement, backing away and seeing the little Dragon snuggle even more on Hiccup "And surprisingly enough, it seems very fond of our dear one, what an amazing surprise!"

"Incredible!" Valka exclaimed, looking down to her son and his new friend, "Did you hear that my love, you found yourself a unique friend"

Hiccup released a little noise while still asleep, holding Valka's Tunic. She laughed along with Synneva.

"But I wonder," Valka started, looking back at the elder woman "It was alone in the woods, there was not even a nest nearby."

"Oh, don't be surprised." Synneva sighed "Some parents are not that caring for the offsprings as the other Dragons. It's one of the reasons why is an endangered species, since out of a litter of three eggs one or two babies make it to adulthood."

Valka frowned "That's the opposite of what I imagined... I thought there was no Night Furies on the Island due the fact they are overprotecting with themselves."

"Night Furies are a mysterious species, my darling" Synneva shook her head "The little one in your arms might look harmless and even adorable, but an adult is capable of bringing down half of an armada in a blink." Valka gasped "They are quite dangerous, even for us that are friendly with Dragons. No one has even tamed of befriended a Night Fury in all this centuries we have of history, It was hard to approach the ones we happened to see. The little we know about them was thanks to a few brave warriors that took the challenge of approaching to learn, but I can't name you one that got out of it without a scar."

Valka looked at the little Night Fury snuggling with her son, "But it looks so harmless now..."

"Indeed" Synneva smiled "And our savior is the one who it approached that easily, hm?"

"I guess that's a happy coincidence" Valka laughed

"Might be, but dear, do you know why I got so concerned about your boy's eyes?"

Valka looked at the elder "Isn't it because is too rare?"

"The reason for its rarity, is because his eyes resemble eyes of a Night Fury" she said, causing Valka to blink "No one in our tribe has ever born with eyes similar to such species, and our eyes are the main key for our promised Dragon friend to find us" she explained, pointing at the babies "And surprisingly enough, your son who has the same eyes... Befriended a Night Fury."

"That's... amazing!" Valka said with wonder

"It is indeed" Synneva said with joy walking away and being followed by an amazed Valka "Every day this little one proves even more his worth, hm?"

"He does" Valka said with a proud smile, placing a tender kiss on Hiccup's forehead making the little one release a happy sigh "And I'm sure he will keep bringing us wonderful surprises."

* * *

As the years passed, Hiccup and the Night Fury, who he named Toothless due his ability of retracting his fangs, became the most inseparable duo the Dragonborn tribe have ever seen. It was simply impossible to see one without the other. The villagers at first got frightened with the presence of Toothless, but as time passed the Dragon showed himself very docile and mostly playful, like a big mix of a dog and a cat. Soon, everyone was fond of the dork overgrown puppy as much as they were of Hiccup

When Hiccup reached the age of nine, he was already a very curious and smart boy. He took time to learn things on the village's forge, go on adventures to learn things on the forest with Toothless and mainly study the Dragons along with his mother. It didn't took more than a year for him to start teaching the other kids everything he had already learned, and since he was the one with the rare Dragon who the little ones absolutely adored to play with, always when he had something to say crowds of kids of all ages would sit down to listen. And always when it happened, Valka couldn't help but feel proud of her son.

"To think I was afraid of him not even surviving" she said with a smile while watching the crowd of silent children with wide open eyes listen carefully to the words of the village's prodigy "Who knows what the future brings us, eh?"

_Indeed._ Cloudjumper agreed by Valka's side. _Like that kiddo you brought in._

Valka chuckled "Oh Cloudjumper, still not used to Toothless' joyful personality?"

_I would if he stood still for more than five seconds._

"My my, you grumpy old man" she teased, causing the Stormcutter to gruff in annoyance.

_I'm just glad he is too distracted to realize me here. _

Just in time, Toothless stopped chasing an occasional butterfly that was flying by and spotted both Valka and Cloudjumper, hopping cheerfully towards them much for the older Dragon's despair. Valka couldn't help but have a giggle fit.

_Oh no._

"I think you might have spoken too soon"

_HEY, CLOUDJUMPER!_ Toothless exclaimed energetic, jumping around the annoyed Stormcutter. _WANNA PLAY TAG? I'M BORED, HICCUP IS DOING BORING THINGS. LET'S PLAY! YOU'RE IT! _

And after poking the older Dragon with a claw, the Night Fury ran away. The older Dragon groaned, standing up and going after the youthful Night Fury.

_Most lethal Dragon ever documented, yeah, right. Lethal to my patience, perhaps._

Valka chuckled, shaking her head. Cloudjumper would think like that, but she was sure he was so fond of the younger Dragon as he was of him.

* * *

By the time Hiccup was about to complete ten years, the warriors of the tribe of Dragonborns had made a decision: They would create a special force of Dragon Riders to become rescuers. Many species had been attacked recently, other ones started to disappear, and they imagined it was because of the Vikings who now had invented devices to trap the beasts and give an end to them. The rescuers would always do their work without being noticed by the trappers, who always got frustrated to see their traps either unarmed or empty. Their job was done with excellence and caution, making it successful for months.

And since Valka was part of this special force, due her abilities as a Dragon Whisperer and for having knowledge about how Vikings behaved, Hiccup started to want the same. She wouldn't allow, of course, claiming he was too young for such a dangerous and delicate thing. But the boy was stubborn and wouldn't take no as an answer. He would always vanish in the mornings and afternoons to train with Toothless, always telling Valka he would do nothing but explore as he used to. His first tries were a failure, since Toothless scales would always get too humid and slippery for him to manage stay on his back for too long. But one day after reading some books back at Synneva's hut about horses, he saw the mechanism of the saddles. And after studying it, he knew what he had to do.

Gathering his blacksmith knowledge and some ideas, Hiccup created a saddle to use on Toothless. It didn't work very well at first, but after a few adaptations, it worked just as smoothly as he wanted. With that settled, his training sessions with Toothless continued since he aimed to became the most impressive rider that ever existed.

One day after the group of rescuers left to make another saving, Hiccup followed them. Much to their surprise, he did the job perfectly fine all by himself and not being spotted not even once. Valka, impressed as she was, still scolded her son for lying and disobeying her, but she had to admit. The kid was a natural. It was when she allowed him and Toothless to join the group of rescuers, much for Cloudjumper's annoyance since the rescuing sessions were the only moment he had to be free from the overgrown electric pup.

But the time continued to go on, and both Hiccup and Toothless grew more mature and experienced as they kept going on the quests to rescue the Dragons. But even so, they committed a few mistakes and a few trappers happened to catch a sight of them during the rescues. Valka would always scold him when it happened, threatening to forbid him to keep going if he wasn't more careful.

And it was because of that the rumors about the Dragon Rider started.

But it didn't happen that often, since Hiccup became more careful as he got older. And by the time he hit seventeen, he was already going out on his own quests to explore other islands and find other species of Dragons. Valka certainly didn't approve, always claiming that if something like a boy with dragon eyes riding a Night Fury ever got sighted, he would bring problems not only to him, but for their tribe and culture as well. But Hiccup would always assure her that he would be careful with what he was doing, and he never had a problem. So her concern would never cease, but at least his words and caution would ease her mind.

Hiccup also made his flying suit during his seventeen's. He first made it to endure the cold nights when he had to face the cold sharp wind on Toothless' back and to hide his face (mostly his eyes), but then after a few adjustments and ideas, he added the gliding flaps. It was more of an adrenaline gadget for him to feel free gliding by Toothless side (even though their first test drives were certainly not that successful, as you can imagine), but then it became a useful gadget for when Hiccup needed an alternative way of reaching the land without Toothless without getting (much) hurt. Toothless however, was never too happy about Hiccup to using it, since he always would need to save the adrenaline junkie from an occasional sea stack that appeared out of nowhere and crash landing right after.

Then, one night during their occasional exploring trips a thing caught Hiccup's attention. A gigantic flock of Dragons was raiding one of the many Viking villages around the archipelago, and much to his surprise, they were not eating the food. The Dragons were just stealing from the humans.

It was strange and it felt odd. He grew among Dragons, and even though he never managed to hear them as his mother does, he was capable of understanding them enough to know that their days of attacking human villages were long gone. Yet, what was going on there? And then out of the sudden a terrible noise struck him and made him flinch, grabbing his head and releasing a low moan. Toothless moved unsteadily in his flight, showing that he had been struck by the terrible noise as well. It didn't last more than a few seconds, however, leaving nothing but a buzzing noise. Hiccup then, blinked deafened when the noise ceased.

"Whoa, that was strange, " he said, blinking a few more times "You ok there bud?"

Toothless grumbled shaking his head and grunting, obviously irritated with the buzzing noise that for him, kept going.

"I know bud, I'm not happy either, " he said, looking back at the village and now seeing the remaining Dragons that managed to scape with food and their lives, fly away all in a huge group "That's weird. There's a lot of different species there and they are not going different ways." Toothless grumbled, still looking in pain. Hiccup frowned and gave him a few taps on the neck "Hey, bud, what's wrong?

It happened that the noise didn't cease for Toothless as it did for Hiccup. Hiccup then noticed when Toothless pupils turned into slits and he dived, following the flock of Dragons. Hiccup yelped due the sudden movement and held tight on Toothless, trying to ask his best friend what was going on, but Toothless paid no attention and kept going along with the other Dragons, much for Hiccup awe and discomfort. They flew for what Hiccup imagined to be one hour, until they finally reached a weird island made out of a gigantic Volcano with nothing but dry sand and rocks and entered the mountain.

After a few minutes they finally reached the core of the sleeping volcano, where there was a faint orange light hitting the uneven walls. The place was also terribly hot and suffocating, and soon as they arrived, Toothless landed and appeared to come back to his senses, crooning confused looking around and then back at Hiccup. The boy could only look confused as well.

"_Where have you brought us, bud?_" He whispered, trying to catch up with his breath and staring at the Dragons dumping all the food they had stolen inside the big foggy gap "_What is this? They are not eating any of it._.."

Toothless grumbled, seeming frightened out of the sudden. Hiccup frowned, trying to ease his best friend, but Toothless only backed away from the edge of the rock they were and flinched. Hiccup tried to talk with him, but he froze when a terrifying roar sounded across the entire mountain coming from down the gap. Hiccup, reluctantly, looked down the hole again. There was nothing but smoke and steam. He waited, his heart pounding against his ribcage like it never did before. His whole body was shaking and he was sweating during the nervousism and the temperature. He never felt so scared as he was feeling right now.

And then, a gigantic snout appeared from among the steam and opened up to release another menacing roar. Then it happened that terrible sound happened to struck Hiccup and Toothless again, making them scream in pain and denouncing their hiding spot. The gigantic beast screeched once more opening its monstrous jaw to catch Hiccup and Toothless in one bite, but the boy was quicker managing to order Toothless to fly away and escaping a second before the Dragon closed its fangs on the spot they were. The Dragons that were inside screeched in both despair and pain once many got hit by the falling boulders and rocks. The gigantic Dragon however, didn't give up on the chase following Hiccup and Toothless up above to the peak of the Volcano as they so desperately tried to scape.

But the Dragon's body was too big for the narrow space of the mountain, so it pretty much destroyed everything as it continued to follow the boy and his dragon. This drastic movement and destruction inside the cave happened to wake up the Volcano, and as the dragon, Hiccup and Toothless emerged... Lava followed their track. Unfortunately, the Dragons that managed to escape the death by being crushed by the rocks couldn't escape the heating content... And perished to the flesh melting lava. But there was nothing Hiccup could do. He was barely making alive with his own Dragon, there was no way he could have saved the other ones. Then, when they finally made out the mountain Toothless quickly scampered away and landed behind a big boulder, having Hiccup to dismount and fall on the floor heavy breathing

And then it was the big Dragon turn to made it out as well. It literally destroyed the entrance of the volcano in the process, flying up to the clouds and screeching in anger. Hiccup peeked at it terrified as it flew around searching for them. It was simply enormous. Probably a titan of the boulder class with a greenish old skin and broken scales, various vibrant blue eyes and a terrifying body. It screeched again in frustration, looking down to what was left of its lair that now was spitting lava, completely destroyed. Hiccup watched it as it roared and screeched more until it finally turned around and flew away. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, covered in dirt and sweat.

"What. Was. That?!" He asked breathlessly, receiving nothing but a dizzy grumble from Toothless "I've never seen anything like it, it... It was controlling those Dragons to bring it food! It's gone now at least, but-..."

Then realization struck him like a Monstrous Nightmare sudden bite. Its home, it was destroyed, just as its workers. It had nothing left there, so it would look for another place to make a lair. Hiccup's heart nearly got out of his chest through his mouth, and snapping out of his shock, he jumped on Toothless' back once again making the Dragon grunt in protest and confusion.

"Bud, bud we gotta go!" Hiccup said with a shaken tone "That direction it's where home is. _**It's going towards the Lost Eden!**_"

Toothless, seeming to finally understand his owner's despair, widened his big green eyes in awe and took off with his maximum speed. But, could it be too late now?

~#~

**Tu-du-du!**

**There it is sweeties. I tried to compact things for them to fit the chapter but also tried to leave things well explained. I know there is parts that might sound confusing or be missing piece in the puzzle, but If it does is just ask me and I'll explain to you aye? **

**Things are getting pretty tense now, I guess y'all already can imagine what's coming on Hiccup's way huh? Whoopsy.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! See you next time ~**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


	11. Past, Part IV: The ice king

**Hey sweeties! Sorry I'm late, I've been having some personal issues so it's been hard to put my ideas back in place... But I finally managed to.**

**So, this was supposed to be the last chapter of this past arc, but I realized that if I did all in this one it would get too big and tiring to read (and I won't lie, it wasn't working out the way I wanted) so I decided to split it and make the next one, the last one. But don't worry, exciting events are coming~**

**This chapter is a bit more sad, you'll get why, but this story is ****_definitely _****not a fairy tale. Sowy.**

**But well, here it goes. Good reading and I hope I made up to the long waiting!**

~#~

Valka felt a sudden uncomfortable feeling cross down her spine, sending down a shiver through the fibers of her body. She frowned and looked around the village trying to spot the slightest sign of problems, but everything looked rather peaceful since morning. Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, Valka decided that it was probably just her mind playing pranks on her and tried to relax. It was already enough to be worried about her son's whereabouts, she didn't need more tension.

_Is there something wrong?_ She heard in her head looking around to see Cloudjumper approaching. _I can sense your stress from meters away._

Valka sighed "I don't know. I just happened to be hit by a bad feeling"

The Stormcutter cocked his head. _Hiccup?_

"It doesn't feel like it is about him, actually, " she said with a heavy worried tone, "But I just have the feeling something bad is about to happen"

_Oh Valka, you humans can be so paranoid._

"I'm not paranoid Cloudjumper, is just that something feels off" She said with a sigh and stroked Cloudjumper's muzzle "But it's probably something of my mind, it will pass so-..."

Then, before Valka could finish her sentence, Cloudjumper raised his head and stared at the sky alarmed. Valka tensed in the same second, following the gaze of her trustworthy companion to the starry sky. She didn't happen to see anything at first, but then she was finally able to see a black shadow moving quickly across the dark night sky..

She inhaled, relieved "Oh, It's just Hiccup and Toothless" but when she turned around to look at Cloudjumper, his posture hadn't relaxed not even a bit "Cloudjumper?"

_Something's wrong._ He said bluntly. _I smell fear._

Valka blinked in confusion, but when her son and his dragon finally landed - very clumsily for her taste - and she saw the terror overflowing from their wide opened eyes, she finally understood what Cloudjumper had meant.

"Hiccup?" she asked in awe running towards her son, gasping at the sight of him covered in dirt and sweat with a trail of blood falling down his right temper. Toothless looked equally hurt and terrified "What in Thor's name happened to you too?!"

"Mom, you need to evacuate the island right now!" he shouted with a trembling voice, surprising Valka and the people who were passing by "Tell everyone to get the Dragons and the boats and leave immediately!"

"No, what? Hiccup what are you saying?!" Valka retorted confused as she held her son's shoulders firmly, trying to calm him down "Why leave the island? What's going on?"

Cloudjumper looked at the breathless Toothless, approaching the younger Dragon and pushing him gently with his head. _Hey kiddo, pull yourself together!_

_B-big._ Toothless managed to say, causing Cloudjumper to cock his head. _Big... Evil Queen... Coming this way._

_Queen? Kid, you are making no sense here._ Toothless raised his head, and the sight made Cloudjumper drop the last bit of tranquility he had left. His eyes were not playful or daring as usual... He could only see fright bursting inside the Night Fury's green globes. He had never seen Toothless like that. _Valka!_

The woman took another deep breath again "Hiccup, breathe for a second and talk to me, " she ordered, her tone gentle yet firm. But when Hiccup opened his mouth, what was heard was not his voice, but yes a terrifying and thunderous roar coming from up above the clouds.

"Oh no, " Hiccup gasped in shock, raising his head to look at the sky, "It's too late."

Valka watched as the villagers started to scream and run in despair, as the roars kept sounding closer and closer. She looked back at Hiccup to confront him once again about what was happening, but a loud piercing voice burst inside her head, making her flinch and fall on her knees, shuddering as something screamed inside her mind.

_YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE._ It echoed along with the roars. _THESE LANDS SHALL BE MINE, AND SO WILL YOUR LIVES._

Valka smashed her own head, feeling the tears stream down her face. She then gathered strength to look at Hiccup, who was frozen in place with eyes wide with fear and guilt.

"Son..." she managed to say weakly "What... Have you done...?"

And then, the titanic Dragon finally showed itself. It descended from the clouds with the big jaw open, emitting piercing screams that seemed to both terrorize and hurt the people and the Dragons. When it got close enough to the land, it unleashed terrifying flames that quickly engulfed half of the village, destroying houses and the lives of those who didn't manage to scape in time. When the chaos was installed, Hiccup finally woke up from his shock only to almost get into another one. The village was quickly devoured by the flames and the Dragons, that before were just screeching and startled by the chaos and the piercing noise, were now attacking the villagers and even their own riders like savage wild Dragons in a rampage. Hiccup gasped at this, stepping back and falling behind as he watched his birthplace be burnt to the ground and his precious people die by the fangs of their own loyal companions. It had to be a nightmare. **It had to be.**

"Cloudjumper?" Hiccup heard Valka's weakly voice, raising his head to a scene, he never imagined witnessing "Cl... Cloudjumper what... Is wrong...?"

It happened that just as the other Dragons, Cloudjumper also had slit pupils and was approaching his beloved human with a murderous intent. Hiccup felt it, he could sense the will of killing coming from his mother's Dragon... And he was advancing towards her with bare fangs.

"Cloud... jumper..." she called one last time the brainwashed Stormcutter, who opened its mouth and prepared to shoot his own flames "... Please..."

"MOM!" Hiccup's scream pierced through the scenario of horror, as he felt the despair of losing his mother before his very own eyes consume him. He would never make it to reach her in time. It was too late. Too damn late.

But before Valka's end had come for good, a black shadow tackled Cloudjumper with strength enough to push the Stormcutter away more than a few meters. Hiccup blinked bewildered as the Stormcutter recovered his composure and roared in anger to his challenger, who was no one else but Toothless. The Night Fury stood in front of Valka shielding her from the aggressive Dragon he had once considered a dear friend, roaring loud enough to overcome the piercing screams and the chaos. Hiccup saw that as a chance and quickly reached his mother, surrounding her with his trembling arms.

"Mom... Mom, I thought I had lost you..."

Valka held her son close, heavy breathing "Oh my Gods Hiccup, oh my Gods"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I..."

"I'm here, I'm here it will be alright" She said pulling him close and making him hide his face on her shoulder "We will be alright"

Valka felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she watched the village burn down and many lives perishing to the fire. Precious lives, unique lives, now gone forever. The titanic Dragon continued to screech and unleash more and more flames, never allowing that hell to come to an end. Valka tightened her grip around Hiccup and closed her eyes. She heard screams, insane ones from the brainwashed Dragons and the last ones of those who now were gone, she heard cries, she heard Toothless and Cloudjumper battling against each other. She had never imagined it would end like this. She wondered if that was her punishment for never returning to Berk to her husband, family and friends. For hating her Viking roots, her humanity. She wondered a lot of things, and most of all, if they would make out of that alive.

But a familiar voice made her open her eyes in a snap, just to find Synneva standing right in front of her covered in injuries, but surprisingly enough... With the same calm smile she would always have.

"Sy...Synneva...?"

"I'm glad to see you alive, my child, " she said gently, stepping forward and stroking Valka's hair, "But you cannot stay in here if we want you and Hiccup to survive"

"But... But the village..."

Synneva shook her head, causing a single blood trail to fall from her hair "It's too late for us, we are past now. You both need to look up to the future"

Hiccup backed away from Valka's embrace and looked at the elder, teary eyes filled with sorrow and pain. She just gave him a sympathetic look.

"Take your mother and your Dragon and leave, Hiccup" she asked gently as she approached and handed her staff to Valka, who looked at it in and then at the elder "You must protect the prophecy"

"No..." Valka shook her head "Please..."

Synneva gave the Whisperer a kiss on her forehead and caressed Hiccup's cheeks, just to stand up and walk away from them, back to what was left of the village that now had nothing more than crackling flames and the screeches from the rampaging Dragons and the Queen's, that continued to fly around setting fire to everything that was alive. Both mother and son fell into grief as they saw the little body of the elder that had taken care of them for so many years vanish inside the sea of fire that place had become. Valka tightened the grip on the staff and gritted her teeth. Hiccup was shaking beside her, shaking as the child he was. Synneva, no, her mother had given her a task. A task that only she could fulfill... And that she would in memory of the Drabonborn race. She then looked once again to the burning village, seeing the big Oak's tree silhouette in between the fire. That was where Synneva headed to when she entered the flames so careless. She was heading back to where everything started, even if there was flames consuming her flesh in the way.

And that was the last push Valka needed to boost herself up to do what she had to do.

Toothless had somehow managed to lure Cloudjumper away them while the dialogue happened, so he limped his way to Valka and Hiccup and licked them, cooing softly in equal grief.

_I'm so sorry, momma..._

"Shh" Valka shushed the Night Fury pulling him closer as well, watching with a heavy heart as Cloudjumper flew up to the sky to join the other lost Dragons "It will be alright, my boys... We will be alright"

Hiccup sobbed as Toothless looked at Valka with big sad puppy eyes. That gave her strength to stand up and pull her son back to his feet while she tried to endure the Dragon's screams inside her mind and the reality behind that terrible scenario of death and destruction behind her.

"Toothless, can you fly?" _Yes_ "We need to leave before the Dragon spots us"

Both Hiccup and Toothless nodded, regardless how silent they were. Hiccup mounted Toothless soon helping Valka to sit behind him in the saddle and they took off, quickly flying away from what was left of their happy memories.

* * *

They flew for several hours until finally they found an island covered with ice, looking safe enough for landing. When Toothless dived and finally reached the ground, Hiccup was the first one to dismount and walk away, not taking many steps before he fell on his knees and began to sob loudly. Valka watched with a heavy heart as her son grieved the lives of the family they had lost, and upon hearing several "It's my fault. It's all my fault" repeated times she felt her tears fight against her own will to stay strong for her child. Toothless sadly cooed bellow her as he also watched his best friend tearing apart, but the dragon had no idea if approaching would be the best now. Valka's hand then reached for the black scales, rubbing them in an affectionate way.

"It's ok Toothless" she said almost in a whisper, hearing the hesitance "Let's both go there"

_But I never saw him like that before... What_ if he is mad with me...? I was the one who led us to the queen.

"I doubt you would have done that willingly sweetie. Hiccup would never be mad at you, and you know that" Toothless bellowed, but walked towards the boy in silence. Valka dismounted soon as they were close enough and approached her son kneeling by his side and stroking his shoulder as he cried loudly against his palms.

"I'm sorry mum, " he managed to say between sobs "It's all my fault... They are dead and is all my fault"

"No, no, what are you saying, dear?" Valka said, pulling the dragon boy to a motherly embrace, which he accepted by burying his face in her chest "It was not your fault, nor Toothless', how could you know any of this would happen?"

"If I only hadn't been so curious about everything..."

"No, son, you listen to me, " she said, this time a bit more harshly making Hiccup look at her. She cleaned the tears streaming down his emerald eyes "None of this, absolutely nothing was your fault. It happened because it had to, there is no turning back now. You are greater than this, and I know how guilt can be overwhelming, but you can overcome it, " she said with a firm tone, causing Hiccup to breathe "You are my son, you carry both the blood of a Viking and a Dragon inside your veins, and even if today you are the last Dragonborn..." Her voice died for a minute and she felt her throat clog, but forced herself to continue "You need to carry this, not as a burden, but as a legacy entrusted only to you."

"I don't know if I can do this..."

"You can do anything, my son" Valka said, finally letting the tears stream down her cheeks forming a weak smile "And when the time come, you'll understand why."

Hiccup nodded, rubbing his eyes to clean the remaining tears and taking a deep breath. Toothless then stepped closer and gave him a shy lick, causing the boy to laugh softly. The sound appeared to bring joy to the Night Fury, who released a soft coo and continued to lick his brother, who burst into laughter. Valka couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. Her heart was still heavy for the loss, but she still had her precious son safe by her side, and that's what Synneva always instructed her to do. Protect Hiccup above anything, and Valka knew that the eyes of the elder and all the others were upon them from Valhalla. They would never leave, and she would hold dear to that until the end of times.

But then, her thoughts were interrupted by a low whisper that echoed inside her mind. She frowned and looked around. It looked like a desert island, she found improbable that any Dragons would live in there mainly because there was not much besides ice, but there were no doubts. That was a Dragon voice, and somehow she felt as it called her. She got up, still looking alarmed and kept trying to focus on the voice inside her head, what made Hiccup and Toothless cease their moment and look at her with confusion.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"There is something here, " she said "A Dragon. It's speaking to me"

Hiccup frowned, looking around. He saw no Dragons. He looked at Toothless who only looked confused as himself "Are you sure? I don't think there's any-..."

"Come, " she instructed, helping Hiccup to stand up "We need to follow"

"What? Mom, what are you even talking about? It can be dangerous, it's a Wild Dragon!"

But before Valka could retort, Toothless moved alarmed and looked around just like Valka. The voice reached him as well, but more clearly. Without hesitance, the Dragon pulled mother and son back to the saddle and took off, running around the ice at maximum speed. Hiccup complained and asked Toothless what was wrong, but Valka only remained with her eyes in the direction the Dragon was taking them. The voice was not alarming, or threatening, in fact, it was very calm and gentle. It brought her peace enough for her to calm her thoughts, and there was no way that could be anything as a trap.

Toothless avoided several ice peaks and rushed through the frozen floor until they finally reached a cave, that the Night Fury easily got through with no problems due its ability of seeing in the dark. It didn't took more than a few minutes until they finally got to the other side of the cave, that happened to beg the inside of a great iceberg they saw that surrounding the east part of the island. But the ice pillars were the last thing that caught Valka's attention. After all, how could she pay attention to your surroundings when before her stood the most gracious and enormous beast she had ever seen. It was probably bigger than the one that attacked the island, with great and white ivories, icy blue eyes and white scales all over its big body. The wings were small and she could see fins, so she assumed that it happened to be a titan of the tidal class. An ice spitting titan.

"No. Way." Hiccup stuttered with wide eyes as the Gigantic Dragon looked down to them, its icy eyes calm and peaceful

_You heard my voice before the Night Fury did. I have to say I'm more than surprised, female human._

Valka blinked "You were not calling me?"

_Clearly not. I was talking to that child._ He said moving is gaze to Toothless, who backed away a few steps. He then moved his eye sight to Hiccup, who was still baffled with the view, and somehow frowned. C_urious. Your child carries the eyes and the blood of a Dragon, it reminds me of something I heard of a long ago._

"He is the one" she said solemnly, making Hiccup move his eyes to her. Seeing that his attention shifted to her, she decided not to speak loudly anymore "H_e's the child of the prophecy_"

_Oh, the next hybrid entrusted to unite the species?_ The Dragon said with wonder, looking back at Valka. _Then I suppose that you are the Whisperer._

"_Yes_"

_The Night Fury?_

"_His Dragon_"

_I see, I see. Now, what are you special children doing here?_

"_Our home was attacked by another Dragon, one that considers itself a queen and can control the others. It destroyed everything,_ " she bit her lips "_Including our people_"

The great king looked somewhat alarmed to hear that. _How she even managed to escape?_

Valka frowned "_You happen to know that Dragon?_"

_That's Red Death. She enslaves other Dragon to serve her at her own will and destroys everything that does not amuse her, we battled many centuries ago and I managed to trap her inside a volcano. She was too weak to escape._

"_My son's Dragon was led to her through her mind control for what it seems._" She said looking at both Hiccup and Toothless, who looked at them attentively "H_e is the one who knows what happened there_"

_Then, I want to know._

Valka nodded, looking at Hiccup "Son, what happened inside the volcano?"

Hiccup blinked for a second and then cleaned his throat "The... The thing... It was controlling other Dragons. They would raid villages and steal food to bring for it to eat. When it felt us there, it followed us out while we tried to escape."

The great Dragon seemed to think for a moment. _I see, so she managed to lure Dragons to make her stronger during these years._

"Is there anything we can do?" Valka asked, this time out loud "It's too late for our people... But there are still innocent Dragons under her control. If she sends them to raid villages again, they will be killed" She said with obvious concern, fearing about her beloved friend Cloudjumper being in danger.

The Dragon then stood up, which made the Ice cave shake and tremble. Toothless and Hiccup seemed distressed with it, but Valka remained calm. _Show me the way to your island, I will take care of the Red Death._

Valka smiled brightly "For the Gods, thank you... Thank you so much, " she said, but the Great beast just slightly nodded. It's more than my responsibility that your people got killed, I feel like I failed the promised one. He said, looking once again at Hiccup, who swallowed hard. And I need to make up to him.

Valka would have said something else, but she did nothing else but nod. She then looked at her son for a minute. He looked so confused and unaware of what was going on that it looked somewhat adorable to her. _Don't worry sweetie, one day you'll understand._

The Bewilderbeast moved out of the cave slowly through an enormous gap Valka didn't notice at first and then dived into the sea. Valka then jumped back on Toothless and instructed the Night Fury to get back to the skies, which he obeyed, and they flew back to the Lost Eden with the sea Dragon following from bellow. Hiccup still had a thousand of questions he wanted to ask, but he felt like it wasn't the moment. Somehow that beast had accepted to help them save the island and the remaining dragons, and that's all he needed to worry about at the moment.

~#~

**There it goes. I hope you liked. I actually liked how this one turned out regardless my lack of inspiration these past weeks, so hey~**

**I gotta go now, I'll try to update sooner next time okai? And welcome to all my new readers! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and new favorites & follows. It really gets me going. And also a little thanks for **_superfanman217_ **who sent me a kind PM. It was really sweet and helped me get back to writting, so thank you love~**

**See you guys in the next chapter. Bye bye!**

**(Sorry about the mistakes, my head hurts x.x')**

**~Review if you may, you'll make my day!~**


End file.
